Everything
by Elle Seren
Summary: Ryou Bakura: A typical high school boy who has the task of fitting in as a gay dancer. Ishtar Marik: Anything but a typical high school boy, surrounded by rumours, and a serious attitude that doesn't help. Ryou never was one to judge though. Canon!
1. Mystery

**A/N: Welcome, new and old, to another one of my Yu-Gi-Oh fics! I know some of you may be here because you read my revolutionshipping (YamixAnzu) fic, "Beside You", and heard of my companion fic, "Everything" which focuses on the angstshipping side of that story (RyouxMarik). If so, thank you so much and welcome back! If you're a newcomer who are just reading this because you like the shipping, you're also welcome here! No you don't have to go read "Beside You" for this to make sense, this is a **_**companion fic,**_** meaning it fills in some of the blanks of my first story since I loved both of the pairings too much, but could only focus on one in "Beside You". So along came this one! For anyone who hasn't/doesn't want to read "Beside You", read on, my intent in writing this was that it would still make sense to someone who hasn't read the first one (although it might be more entertaining that way). Hopefully it won't be too hard to follow! As another brief note, this story is based off of the "Season 0" anime, or the first 7 chapters of the manga. You don't have to have read/watched that either, anything I feel won't make sense without having seen/watched "Season 0" will be explained in the A/N at the begining. For example, it'll look like this:**

**YOU SHOULD KNOW: Nosaka Miho is a girl from "Season 0" who is particularly obnoxious in the anime, but rather shy and sweet in her (brief) appearance in the manga. I tried to mix the two and put her into this story! Marik also has no role in the "Season 0" anime/manga as he doesn't appear there, but of course he's in this story, so I based him off of the more popular anime series, and gave him his own background that will be explained throughout the story. Enjoy ~!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

A new semester, a new set of classmates, a new sensei to impress. In this school, the dance program was heated with competitive spirit among the students, but there were strong alliances among them, usually formed at the beginning.

Those who joined late either fell behind, or had to go it alone as an outsider. This would explain why all most of the girl's in the class seemed able to talk about today was the fact that Ishtar Marik was in their class.

From what Ryou could gather, he came to the school in tenth grade and hadn't made any friends since then, despite being considered the best male dancer in the school. Such a guy was bound to gather rumours to him, but Ryou couldn't help being curious about the ones that clung like burs to Ishtar Marik.

He could see the mysterious boy now right across the room from him; already stretching hard, though they'd probably only dance a little considering it was the first day of classes. Many people had their eyes on him, but he acted like he didn't notice at all, seeming completely focused, despite the many giggling girls dressed in tight body suits all around him.

In a class like this, the girls greatly outweighed the boys, but most of the guys didn't mind. Sweeping his large brown eyes over the room, Ryou took note of at least two gaggles of girls evidently gossiping about their classmate, one looking exited, the other looking unhappy.

He recognized one girl watching him all by herself, looking very speculative, and to his surprise it was Mazaki Anzu, an old friend of his. She certainly wasn't one to be interested in gossip, especially not during dance when she was usually just as focused as this mysterious Ishtar Marik, but now he held her undivided attention.

Ryou was just about to walk over and ask her about it when he was interrupted by an approaching girl. He smiled, delighted to see Nosaka Miho, another old friend of his. Her long pale purple coloured hair was draped over her shoulder in a silken sheet, and she flashed him a sweet smile.

"Hey, Ryou!" She greeted enthusiastically, giving him a big hug. "How was your Christmas break?"

"Pretty good, my dad wasn't home, but Jounouchi was alone to, so Yuugi invited us over to spend Christmas with him, we had a pretty good time," he said benignly, mostly for Miho's sake.

She worried about him being all alone all the time. He was about to ask how her break had been when she interrupted.

"Have you thought about who you want to partner with for the final exam assignment?" She asked, blinking her eyes at him innocently, and he had a strong feeling about where this was going.

"Not really, I guess I just want to work with someone I get along with who won't slack off," he replied, grinning at her, and her face lit up hugely.

"Oh, I won't slack! I promise I won't, really!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him again, and he laughed, giving her an affectionate squeeze. Miho was absentminded but she definitely wasn't a slacker, and she was a total sweetheart.

Of course, she used to have a crush on him until she found out that he 'swung the other way', but since then they'd been great friends. She also happened to be very up-to-date with most of the gossip.

"Did you notice the way Anzu-chan was staring at Ishtar-kun?" He asked as Miho giggled in her notorious I-know-something-you-don't-know way.

"Yes, but you know Anzu-chan, dance is so important to her. She doesn't care about any of the other rumours, only that he's the best dancer, she said she's going to ask him to be her partner for the final examination," she told him in a whisper, dark blue eyes wide as she relayed the information.

Ryou nodded curiosity still unsatisfied. "So what are the rumours about him anyways?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Miho squealed, looking as though it were a sin not to be up-to-date with such hot gossip.

"Not specifically..." Ryou admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well some of the girls think he's drop dead gorgeous of course, though I've heard he's not really 'picky' if you know what I mean. Some people say he's murdered people before, and that he's really mean if you talk to him," she told him all this rather flippantly then simply shrugged.

"Miho-chan is not sure she believes any of it though," she said doubtfully in third person, "He doesn't seem rude or mean to me." Ryou turned his attention back to Marik, watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye, curiosity still alive inside him.

"I guess we'll find out when Anzu talks to him."

...

Ryou sighed, changing quickly, and stuffing his clothes back in his bag. He always ended up being the last one in the change room, and it got him down a little that he had to spend so much of his time devoted purely to just convincing other people that he was a nice guy so that they'd be comfortable around him.

It wasn't even like he _liked _these guys, romantically or otherwise; he just liked being judged even less. It was a strategy he had employed since day one in ninth grade. He had figured out two years earlier when a pretty girl kissed him that he wasn't exactly 'normal' according to most people.

Everyone congratulated him and acted like it was a big deal, but it just confused him more because he felt...nothing. It panicked him, and he wondered what was wrong with him that he didn't like kissing a girl when all the other guys seemed to.

After that incident it didn't take him long to figure out what he _did _like.

Unlike a lot of people who spent their time hating themselves for being gay, he moved on, not keeping it a secret, but not waving his status around proudly like other people did. Naturally he did get bullied, especially from his father when he found out and pretty much stopped coming home altogether, but it wasn't so bad in retrospect, compared to what others went through.

But it did no good dwelling on these thoughts; he didn't like to be miserable and didn't let himself fall into that trap. He thought instead about the growing curiosity inside him for the sixth male in the class who never changed while the others were in there.

He certainly seemed to enjoy being illusive, but ever since Anzu announced that he had agreed to be her partner, Ryou hadn't been able to help worrying a little. Miho was right on one count, though he seemed serious which was definitely what Anzu wanted, he didn't seem mean, just quiet.

Still, rumours didn't come from nowhere, even those born simply of jealousy. The rumours surrounded him were serious accusations, like murderer and man-whore, and he knew Anzu wasn't being completely objective to the big picture in this case.

She probably had heard the rumours, but that wouldn't stop her, despite the fact that the two clearly didn't know each other. Ryou felt shivers of fear run up and down his spine as he imagined all the things that could go wrong in that situation.

Maybe he should be keeping a closer eye on Ishtar Marik...

...

Ryou walked out and felt like he got cold water dumped on him. He'd just finished up changing, trying to be considerate and hurry so that Marik could have his turn in there, seeing as he always waited for everyone else to leave, but now he couldn't move an inch even though he was planted right in front of the doorway.

For a moment he was stunned stupid, he was pretty sure his jaw even dropped a little as he stared at the tan glistening body twisting through the air gracefully before landing, poised like some sort of gorgeous unearthly animal.

The person turned to look at him, pushing heavily layered white blond hair off of a sweaty face and abruptly broke the spell.

"I'm trying to practice," a voice cut harshly through the numb haze over his mind. Ryou blinked once and the spell was broken. The gleaming figure was just smooth tan skin stretched over tight muscles covered with sweat, and graceful midair flight was just beautiful dancing.

Just beautiful dancing? God, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite so attractive before, but years of practice kept his tongue in check, and he didn't start dry heaving on the floor like he wanted to.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely registered that he was supposed to be saying something. His tongue felt like it was covered by hot sweltering lead that made speaking without drooling extremely difficult.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he managed in his most polite tone, averting his eyes respectfully as he bowed slightly. It also happened to make talking a lot easier.

"I just noticed that you live up to your reputation of best dancer. I'll go now and let you continue practicing, Ishtar-kun," he said politely, tempted to tug nervously on his white locks but kept his hands folded together in front of him properly as he exited the room, stomach fluttering with butterflies.

He'd never been one to jump into things, but who couldn't have a crush on someone after seeing them move so...so..._perfectly. _It was a good thing he had so much practice hiding his 'gay' tendencies or Ishtar-kun would have been out the door faster than he could wipe the drool off the floor.

Really, it was no surprise there were so many jealous rumours circulating around him, though they only made him more curious now.

One: Ishtar Marik is a man-whore who sleeps with girls then leaves them to pick up the pieces.

Two: Ishtar Marik is a bisexual sleaze who will take anyone regardless of gender.

Three: Ishtar Marik is, or has been in the past, a cold blooded murderer.

Four: Ishtar Marik is the best male dancer in the senior year.

Five: Ishtar Marik is extremely cruel with no regard for other's feelings.

Probably, the only one who spent any extended amount of time with him, or had any plans to, was Anzu, but Ryou wasn't about to go asking her. It wasn't that they weren't friends, they were, but as far as he knew she didn't know he was gay, and he was a bit shy to bring it up in case she found it awkward or disgusting.

Not that Anzu was that sort of person. It was probably just paranoia brought on from years of careful self-control and triple checking. For now, only what he'd observed of Ishtar-kun could answer these questions.

As for the first rumour, he'd neither seen nor heard any evidence of him actually being a man-whore, and that sort of thing travelled around the sweaty close bodied dance room faster than any other kind of gossip.

You had to really not care about your image to do something so low, knowing that by the next week everyone in the department would hate you.

The second rumour held a tiny bit more grit to it since the guys often talked about 'the antisocial bi guy' around the change room, like it was fact, and Ishtar-kun _did _wait for everyone to leave before he entered.

That in itself smacked of truth to Ryou, who on more than one occasion had been driven away by other boys after having his 'secret' revealed. Whether the boys in his class this semester knew he was gay didn't matter to him so long as they didn't throw him out and lock the door whenever he entered the change room, like gay was some sort of deadly plague.

Still, maybe he was a little bias from the feelings that flirted with his stomach, making it roil painfully, but Ishtar-kun had shown no signs of being a sleaze around the boys either. If anything, he was extremely generous to wait outside, making no one uncomfortable.

The third rumour was a little creepier, the idea of having an ex-murderer in the class seemed like something out of a horror story, but Ryou knew one thing for fact: when someone asked Ishtar-kun about his past he did nothing to deny having a shady background, but he didn't detail anything either.

Still, an eighteen year old murderer who also happens to be a regular student and an amazing yet serious dancer? Something about that story didn't sit right with him.

The fourth rumour barely needed to pop into his mind before he could visualize the beautiful sight of Ishtar-kun in motion. There was no denying the perfection of his dance, not even the most jealous of rumours tried to provoke the onslaught of evidence that would pile on top of them if they accused him of cheating or not being as good as people said he was.

The last one was, strangely, the most interesting in Ryou's opinion. Most people agreed that, yes, Ishtar-kun was very serious, there was certainly no denying he was antisocial, and he wasn't particularly friendly when you went out of your way to talk to him as far as Ryou had observed, but he didn't seem...cruel.

If anything, Ryou wondered if he might just be shy and that mixed with his seriousness for dance made him seem cruel. He'd been a bit brusque in dismissing him when he got caught staring, but that didn't bother him, after all he clearly _had _been trying to practice and he _had _been distracting him.

Was that why people called him cruel?

Or was it because of the viscous rumours circling him?

Either way Ryou was pretty sure his interest in Ishtar-kun was like taking a deep breath and stepping down into shark infested waters.

**A/N: So...if anyone is still reading this...what did you think? Despite the fact that I've posted other yaoi fics before this one, this was actually the one I wrote first, so I'd like some feedback before posting more. I generally try to update once a week so please review and I'll hopefully be able to make some edits before my next post! (And I know my grammar is awful, so feel free to call me out on it!)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"You've been kind of strange lately to, Ryou...I think you have a new crush you haven't told me about!" She accused, and he knew too late that his expression would give him away._

**Hope to see some of you again next chapter :)**


	2. Obsession

**A/N: Wow I got such a positive response for this fic! I'm amazed people like it so much, and incredibly flattered. Thanks a ton and please enjoy this new chapter ;D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Miho-chan, did Anzu-chan leave to change yet?" He asked politely and she shook her head no.

"She always stays after class to work with Marik-kun, if you talk to her now he might let you have a couple minutes before they start practicing," she said then disappeared into the fray of girls entering and leaving the change room.

Ryou scanned the room through the mirrors covering the walls and finally caught sight of Anzu relaxing in the corner, rubbing her eyes in an exhausted way.

"Anzu-chan!" He called, waving to her with concern on her face. She let out a jaw cracking yawn in response, wincing slightly as she tried to cover it before saying, "Hey Bakura-kun."

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and she forced a smile. He'd always known she was a horrible actor, but this was even worse than usual.

"I'm" –

"Anzu-chan you're exhausted," he said flatly before she could try a half hearted lie, and she sighed, realizing she'd been caught.

"It's just this whole tutoring thing after school with Mutou-san, he's a good teacher, but its mentally exhausting, and then practicing every day with Marik-kun to..." She trailed off, face scrunching up in another petite yawn.

"I'm just tired right now, but I'll get used to it. After all, the lessons are worth it," she said brightly, no sign of lying on her smiling face now as she talked about the tutoring.

"So you and Mutou-san are getting along then?" Ryou asked smoothly.

"Hm? Oh yah, he's great," she replied cheerfully, seeming a bit out of it, and Ryou grinned a little to himself. Maybe this time around the romance would work out for the two of them. He certainly hoped so, it would do the serious teacher some good, especially because she obviously liked him as a friend at least, and the silly smile hinted at a crush brewing as well.

"So...dancing with Ishtar-kun has been alright then?" He asked casually, folding his hands behind his back, and felt his heart stutter when she frowned, but she seemed absorbed in her thoughts once again.

"Dancing has been good I guess, but as far as our partnership goes I can't seem to understand him at all. He's so closed off all the time like he's afraid for me to know anything about him other than his name," she sighed seeming slightly melancholy.

"I have to say though he is an amazing dancer," she admitted even sounding a bit grudging.

"I'll say," Ryou agreed under his breath as he caught sight of Ishtar-kun across the room while the room quickly got emptier. Interesting though, that he even estranged his own dance partner...why?

Ryou couldn't seem to stop asking why lately. The mystery surrounding him only got deeper with each passing day and he felt like he was sinking more and more as he waded into it while trying to remain invisible to the person at the centre of this particular quicksand patch.

...

"Ishtar-san, you need to focus on your grades," Ryou heard the sensei growl. He itched to open the door and see for himself what was going on, but knew that would only make everything awkward and silent, so he waited inside the change room feeling guilty for eavesdropping.

Still, he couldn't seem to make himself eliminate that one inch between the door and the frame to cease the flow of sound from the other room. Why in the world would Ishtar-kun have to focus on his grades when he was the best dancer in the senior year?

"I will sensei," replied a monotonous voice that he recognized vaguely as Ishtar-kun's.

"Saying you will is not the same as actually trying. I don't understand, I really don't, you have such potential as a dancer, yet your theory marks are lower than average," Sensei said in a dissatisfied voice.

So that was what they were talking about, theory. Ryou didn't think it was _that _strange, maybe that it was below average, but lots of people were good at dance and bad at theory or vice versa. Of course, teachers seemed to think the two were irreversibly connected though unless you were a school teacher you rarely had need for the doleful work.

Personally, Ryou considered it a conspiracy against the students to make them learn it just because the teachers had to.

"I will succeed, sensei, my marks are my business. Please excuse me, Anzu-san should be returning soon from getting her drink and I would like to begin practicing," Ishtar-kun replied in a cold clipped tone.

There was an ominous sounding rumble of comments from the teacher, but he agreed hesitantly, unable to argue with such good work ethic, and his footsteps retreated. Ryou quickly pushed the door open, not wanting to get caught, and walked across the room, giving Ishtar-kun a polite nod but not saying anything as he exited.

What had happened in his past to make him so focused? Where had he learned to dance so well without learning theory?

Ryou wanted to ask but knew such questions would merely be a nuisance to the other boy, and he likely wouldn't even answer. Ishtar-kun lived inside an invisible glass box that he pushed along like an iron weight, struggling to support it while showing no signs of that struggle unless you looked carefully.

Watching and trying to figure out his facial expressions was possibly the most difficult and absorbing task Ryou had ever put himself to. They each lasted only a couple seconds before they were covered again by a glance downwards or a serious poker face.

Seeing him constantly alone put Ryou at a disadvantage, approaching him while he was so aloof and cut off made him seem a lot more intimidating then when he was merely practicing during class. Come to think of it even then he was mostly alone.

How did one dance with such a heavy barrier surrounding them?

...

"Ready to practice?" Miho asked cheerfully and Ryou nodded, shaking himself out one last time.

"I think it'll be more choreography then practicing today, but we'll see what we get done," he replied lightly, and noticed her sigh out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, hey, what's that about?" He asked brow wrinkled as his puppy dog eyes bore down on her with concern written all over his face, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"It's nothing," Miho said innocently with a bright smile, but Ryou wasn't convinced. She was much better at appearing cheerful than Anzu so he couldn't be sure, but from the way her dark blue eyes didn't sparkle at the prospect of choreographing a new dance made him suspicious.

"Miho-chan, I'll never be able to choreograph properly if I'm worrying about you," he said firmly and she let the smile drop, looking, to his surprise, worried just like him, not angry or upset.

"It's just Anzu-chan...I don't like that she's busy all the time," she said musingly and Ryou couldn't help a small smile. A lot of people thought Miho was extremely superficial but she was actually sweet when you got to know her.

She always noticed when something was wrong with her friends, even if there was nothing she could do to fix it. She wasn't as strong as someone like Anzu, but more of a delicate listener. It made her perfect for pouring all of his worries to though he felt badly about it afterwards.

"Well, Anzu-chan has been busy with tutoring and dance, it's not like there's anything she can do to avoid them between Mutou-san and Ishtar-kun," he said helplessly, wishing he had more to offer when suddenly her face lit up in a genuine expression of delight.

"At least she seems happier even if she is pretty tired. I mean, she kind of acts like she's got a crush on Mutou-san sometimes even though he's older and way more mature than the other guys," she giggled happily, and Ryou couldn't say he was surprised she noticed.

Her sixth sense for gossip was phenomenal sometimes, and she didn't even know Yami the way he did.

"I haven't talked to her lately, but when I did she seemed suspicious to me as well," he agreed eagerly. Suddenly her expression turned sly, and he immediately felt nervous. Her sixth sense was phenomenal but sometimes phenomenally _bad _when she was sniffing through his garbage.

"You've been kind of strange lately to Ryou...I think you have a new crush you haven't told me about!" She accused, and he knew too late that his expression would give him away. "I was right!" She shrieked excitedly, ringing her hands together and she jumped up and down.

"Who is he? Please Ryou, please, please, _please _tell me?" She begged, but he shook his head rapidly, eyes wide.

"I-I never said I liked anyone," he stammered in denial weakly, but she just rolled her eyes.

"You've been moping all the time, especially during dance, and since there are not that many guys, Miho-chan will definitely find out!" She declared in a determined tone he almost admired, he was so relieved she didn't actually know who it was yet.

He was certain she wouldn't suspect Ishtar-kun, after all, they never talked, and he wasn't usually one to fall for someone he didn't know so hard. He felt kind of silly for these feelings himself, especially knowing it wouldn't go anywhere since he was too shy to even talk to him, but he wasn't one to dwell either.

Beating himself up over it would hardly make the problem any better.

...

_Stupid, _he thought to himself mournfully as he found himself lingering outside the dance room though he'd left the change room over an hour ago. He left, walked around, decided he didn't feel like going home, and found himself back here, wishing he could see inside to where Anzu-chan and Ishtar-kun were practicing.

This urge to see him was getting ridiculous, he didn't even have the nerves to talk to him let alone spy on him! Ishtar-kun didn't know he existed beyond being another face in the classroom, that he knew for a fact.

Luckily he'd just turned away from his staring at the blank door and taken a step down the hall when someone turned the corner, equally surprised to see him as he was to see the other person. Yami? What was he doing in the dance hall?

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He called cheerfully with a small wave which Yami returned, a miniscule smile on his face, though a thunder cloud seemed to hang above his head ominously that had nothing to do with his wildly coloured hair.

There was a thick feeling like anxiety hanging around him. Strange, Yami wasn't really the anxious type.

"Mazaki-chan and I have a tutoring session, and she's late for the fifth time in two weeks. I thought I'd come check to make sure things are all right," he said smoothly, knowing Ryou would sense his worry, and immediately know he was lying if he tried to cover it.

"Ah, well I think she and Ishtar-kun are still practicing," he said making sure to sound uncertain just to prove how 'uninformed' he was on the situation. Of course, he knew all about the tutoring sessions from Miho, and even a little from Anzu herself.

He had wondered if Yami might actually have feelings for Anzu before, but this new worrying he was doing made him think he was definitely on to something.

"Do you like Anzu-chan?" He asked outright in his most innocent voice, and Yami's red eyes widened, their black edges making them seem like dark sinister vortexes against his pale face.

"Nani? Mazaki-chan? What makes you think that?" He demanded, obviously caught off guard, which made sense. He and Ryou had kept contact and were moderately good friends, but to make such an observation out of the blue...Ryou almost felt bad for him.

"Well you call her Mazaki-_chan,_" Ryou pointed out slyly, and that only seemed to knock the teacher even more out of balance.

"I didn't even notice I was doing it," he murmured truthfully. "I suppose one can't help but feel some affection towards a student they spend so much time with," he added, brushing it off with a shrug and Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yami was first class when it came to pretending like something simply didn't happen. After all he'd been doing it for the better part of three years.

"Well, you can go in if you want; Ishtar-kun is pretty serious though. I was actually waiting to get something from our regular classroom, I didn't want to throw off the rhythm by bumping around in the other room," he explained casually, gesturing the second dance studio.

Quietly, he thought that that explanation made no sense since the walls were completely sound proofed so one class wouldn't disturb another, but he knew Yami wouldn't know this.

"Than this is dance studio three?" He asked uncertainly, sizing up the blank door. Ryou grinned to himself, knowing that nothing would dissuade Yami from going in and getting Anzu if he really liked her and he _really _seemed to like her.

"Yup," he replied cheerfully, and Yami opened the door, slipping inside silently, his poker face once again in place, though Ryou found it clear as water especially after working away at a challenge like Ishtar-kun these past couple weeks.

He waited outside the door, keeping his feet shifted, and his hand on the knob of the other door so that it could appear he had just exited dance studio two as soon as someone appeared. He grew impatient quickly; he wanted to see Anzu-chan and Yami together to see how they acted!

He nearly fell over with surprise when the door opened and Marik walked out, a less then pleased expression on his face which disappeared as soon as he caught sight of Ryou. He automatically let his hand fall so it would appear he had indeed just come from the room.

"Hello, Ishtar-kun," he said kindly, curiosity nearly smothering him, but he swallowed it forcefully. He would not ask what went on in there, he would not!

"Um, are Mutou-san and Anzu-chan still in there?" He asked then nearly smacked himself. _Real subtle, Ryou, real subtle_, he never was good at watching his tongue around people he liked.

Ishtar-kun eyed him for a moment, and then said, "Yes. She thinks her feelings for him are well hidden but they're not," he said simply, and Ryou knew he was watching for his reaction at the words. He didn't bother pretending to be surprised, certain Ishtar-kun would see through it.

"It's true that she is a horrible actor," he replied with a small smile.

"I have to leave," Ishtar-kun said rather abruptly, bowing a little stiffly, "Goodbye."

Ryou noticed with a small twinge of his stomach, and possibly his heart, that he didn't use his name. He probably didn't even know it since they had never even been formally introduced.

Well that was sort of his own fault, wasn't it?

**A/N: Next chapter, the first real meeting between these two occurs!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_So this wasn't the start of a relationship, or even a beautiful friendship, or anything so cliché but just the fact that he'd made it through a confrontation with his crush, and he hadn't seemed to pick up anything that bothered him made Ryou want to dance. _

_Was this what falling in love was like? Insane happiness over a complete stranger?_

**Jumping the gun a little bit, don't you think Ryou? See you all next chapter I hope!**


	3. Lovesick

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! Yah, I'm one of those annoying cheesy people who walk around hugging a teddy bear and singing love songs about their 'true love'...but hey, what do you care, you get an early update! Since it's the day of love and this is...y'know...a love story, I figured, hey, I should update it tonight! So here you go, with love from ME!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Ryou changed slowly, shaking his head at his own desperation, but even knowing how stupid he was being he didn't stop himself. After all, why make himself more miserable?

His current strategy was to take as long as possible in the change room so that when he left if Anzu and Ishtar-kun were already dancing he had a reason to politely wait for them to finish their segment before crossing the room to the door.

If he was honest he just wanted to see Ishtar-kun dance...was this attraction only lust?

No, when he danced he was beautiful, but it was also the only time he showed real emotion on his face without fear of others watching. It was the only time Ryou felt like he could see the real Ishtar-kun and understand him just a little bit.

The rest of the time his burning curiosity kept him wondering just enough to keep hanging on. He was determined to at least work up the courage to _try _getting through to him before he gave up entirely.

He crumpled the bodysuit in his hand with frustration then sighed, releasing his anger before stuffing it into his bag. Why worry about it?

Just then the door opened abruptly and closed just as quickly, revealing a rather shocked looking Ishtar-kun. What? What was he doing in here? He never came in here when other guys were –and then it hit Ryou.

From the look on his face he hadn't realized that Ryou was even still in here.

He was taken by surprise when Ishtar-kun actually spoke, sounding uncertain as he said, "Um...I can leave and wait for you to finish."

Ryou blinked once, feeling puzzled. He must assume that Ryou believed all the rumours. Well that was crazy, who could possibly believe _all _those rumours? Besides, even if the one about him being bisexual was true, it hardly mattered to Ryou.

"No, I don't care," he said with a small nonchalant shrug, slight excitement fluttering up inside him, but he squashed it quickly as he reached for his jeans, pulling them on to distract himself.

He was determined not to watch, but it was incredibly distracting as he heard Marik setting his bag down on the bench, the sound of him unzipping his bodysuit which meant he was only in boxers now –no he was definitely _not _going to turn around– then the slide of fabric over skin which was probably his pants by the sound of another shorter zipper.

At this point, Ryou was on autopilot, dressing himself slowly as he listened to Ishtar-kun quickly doing the same. His fingers hesitated half way up his chest as the sound from the other section of the room stopped.

_No! Don't go! _He mourned internally, expecting to hear the sound of him picking up his bag but none was forthcoming. Turning around curiously he saw that Marik had his back to him, wearing a lilac coloured dress shirt, which was a strange colour choice, and holding in his hands a black tie, giving it a look like he wasn't sure if it went around his neck or his foot.

He. Was. So. Adorable!

Immediately, Ryou's nerves gave way to melting mushy feelings inside his chest that seemed to be drowning him in their sappiness. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Ishtar-kun staring with such puzzlement at that tie completely won him over.

If he didn't have a crush on him before, seeing that innocent confusion assured him he did.

"You have no idea how to put that on, do you?" The words just slipped out of his mouth without thinking and before he could even pray they were too quiet for Ishtar-kun to hear he had turned and was giving him a blank almost dazed look before saying, "No."

It wasn't exactly a heartfelt response, but it wasn't inflected with disgust at least. He turned away and Ryou found himself moving towards him as though in a trance.

Don't do it! His head was screaming. _Don't do it!_

He did it.

He had to. He just looked so lost...he couldn't help a smile as he said, "Here, let me help you."

What was wrong with him? Up until today he couldn't have approached the boy outside of 'hello' if he'd wanted to, he was literally another invisible face to him, and now he was practically screaming 'boy crush' at him!

He was startled, but pleased, when Ishtar-kun actually handed over the tie, still looking slightly out of it which was abnormal for him, but as soon as Ryou stepped right up to him to tie the tie around his neck in a proper knot he immediately noticed the red flush crawling up his tan skin beneath the collar of his shirt.

Okay, not a good sign, but there was definitely something attractive about it at the same time.

Ryou forced himself to stop taking in deep soothing breathes of his skin, the fragrance of mint and some sort of incense strong around him. Unfortunately, his fingers were finished pulling the knot tight and he quickly stepped back a respectful distance, hoping the smile on his face wasn't too obvious as emotions leapt inside his stomach only too cheerfully.

"Done!" He proclaimed, almost glad to be away from his overly close proximity so he couldn't make more of a fool out of himself.

"Thank you..." Ishtar-kun mumbled, and Ryou's spirits dropped a little, sensing discomfort in the other boy. He didn't show it on his face, but he didn't sound very happy either, though that adorable flush still painted his cheeks just beneath the surface of his dark golden skin.

"Are you...going somewhere special?" He asked tentatively, flirting with the idea of starting a conversation though he knew it wasn't likely to go anywhere since he didn't have a reason to stick around the change room anymore.

He forced his legs to turn and walk back towards his bag, zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. What he really wanted to ask was: _why aren't you practicing with Anzu like you always do for an hour after class?_ But he thought that might sound a wee bit stalker-ish.

"I have an interview." Straight, to the point, and simple, it wasn't really conversation material but Ryou found himself kind of liking it. There was no beating around the bush or small talk this way. It also forced him to think of things to say although in this case it was more a matter of convincing himself he should be dragging himself out of the change room now rather than hanging around like a pervert.

"Oh well, good luck, I'll have to find out how it went tomorrow!" He said in a legitimately cheerful voice then thought over his own words while he was only half way to the door, stumbling to a halt. The trigger was, ironically, his own shirt, which he just realized wasn't even done up all the way.

He'd just gone that whole 'conversation' not properly dressed? Well that was embarrassing, but mostly it was that combined with the words he just said that got to him.

"N-not that I make a habit of meeting guys in change rooms after class...I meant I would find out tomorrow _in_ class," he corrected, managing only one stammer and one hesitation that managed to make it seem...well, still entirely like he was denying the fact that he was gay to prolong Ishtar-kun not being absolutely terrified of him.

Really, if his goal was to make in painfully clear then he'd done an excellent job of it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you in class tomorrow," Ishtar-kun replied shortly but to Ryou it was worth a swimming pool of relief on a hot August day.

"R-really? I mean, um, sure!" He said awkwardly, just containing his happiness then quickly made himself disappear from the change room before he could start singing love songs.

He barely made it outside into the sunny spring air before he started all but skipping along, giving a little spin to the tune he was humming even though he knew he must look like a school girl with a crush which wasn't far off from what he was feeling right now.

So this wasn't the start of a relationship, or even a beautiful friendship, or anything so cliché but just the fact that he'd made it through a confrontation with his crush, and he hadn't seemed to pick up anything that bothered him made Ryou want to dance.

Was this what falling in love was like? Insane happiness over a complete stranger?

No, that was a ridiculous thought, he was just being a typical (gay) boy with a (not so typical) crush ([on a guy] that everyone said was psycho or a jerk).

Right...

...

He was a very serious dancer. Ryou knew this from the very beginning, even admired it quite a bit though other people found him too brusque in his dismissal when he concentrated. Maybe it came from being friends with Anzu for so long who acted similarly, but it didn't bother him.

He wished he could be that devoted to something other than his nerves over his 'little' crush.

"Hello Ishtar-kun," he said as normally as he could and the other boys eyebrow quirked upwards but he said nothing for a long moment, focusing on his stretch. No, it didn't bother Ryou. Of course not. Okay maybe just a little...it wouldn't kill him to save his ego by saying a little hello, would it?

"Hello," he finally responded and Ryou thrilled a little inside but didn't instigate a conversation.

Marik watched the curious white haired boy beside him continue stretching in companionable silence. Strange, he didn't try to start a conversation. He seemed to actually understand that this wasn't a time for socialization which was more then he could say for most of the rest of the class that chattered mindlessly and loudly while warming up.

Well, he could certainly appreciate that from the strangely pale skinned, white haired, dark eyed boy. The very pretty boy, mind you. Did that have something to do with his appreciation? Not for his silence, maybe for his presence.

Yes, he couldn't say he minded his presence, and that had absolutely nothing to do with dance.

...

She was talking to him quietly with a big smile on her face, ignoring the wicked gossiping rumours circulating her and Ishtar-kun as she handed him a particularly unique yet beautiful looking flower that Ryou recognized vaguely as an orchid.

It was blue with purple tinges like it had been painted by a creative artist. But really the beauty of the flower was the last thing on his mind. It was the very gesture of giving a flower even though he was certain she had no romantic feelings for Ishtar-kun that irked him.

Was he jealous? Yes.

He wanted to be the one giving him flowers, laughing and smiling with him like it was no big deal. Sure, when Anzu did that rumours would fly, but they'd die down when nothing came of more nothing. If Ryou tried something like that he'd _never _live it down.

As it was he could only stand here, smouldering with jealousy over the situation as he watched, heart panging longingly inside his chest. His mind informed him he was being a lovesick idiot, staring so obviously, and he was sure his irritation was written across his face like a cranky little kid, but he was cranky enough that he just didn't care right now.

That is, he didn't care until Marik raised his head, swept his gaze across the room, and then locked eyes with him.

And oh, that gaze sucked the soul right out of him.

Lavender irises like pale violets flashed in the lights across the room from him, and he knew he was still staring and that Ishtar-kun was probably only staring back because he wondered why Ryou was staring at all in the first place, but it was impossible to look away.

How had he never noticed how transfixing those eyes were?

Probably because he never let himself meet them, he always looked instead at the dark black tattoo markings underneath his eyes, wondering time and again why he had them to distract himself.

Only when he registered Anzu looking his way as well did he rip his eyes away, guilt and shame rising up like blood from a fresh wound.

How many times did he have to get caught screwing around before Ishtar-kun would start avoiding him? How many times would he feel that familiar guilt?

Probably a couple more and then it would come tumbling down on top of him with a big loud boom.

Ouch.

...

Ryou heard a thump and hesitated in his steps, even knowing it would throw a wrench in the dance but out of the corner of his eye he saw Anzu go down and he had to turn and look like half the other people in the section were doing.

A small lighter haired brunet was sneering down at her nastily while Anzu gripped her already swelling cheek painfully. Sensei came over to yell at her and Ryou frowned, wanting to go over and comfort an obviously upset Anzu right now.

Sure, he'd been jealous lately, but that just made him feel worse now that she'd actually gotten hurt! Not mention it was hard to believe Anzu would simply get in the way of another girl's foot in a dance she knew like the back of her hand...he was decidedly suspicious of the whole ordeal.

He decided to keep tabs on Anzu for the rest of class, and noticed her staggering several times as her face turned a spectacular red and purple, blinking her eyes continuously as though trying to stay awake. When she nearly tripped over her own feet, head swinging from side to side in confusion, Ryou determined that he needed to talk to her after class.

It simply wasn't possible to get hit hard enough to make you that dizzy by accident. Not during this dance anyways.

As soon as sensei called class quits and people started moving he pushed as politely as he could through the crowd towards her where she stood looking like she was in severe pain.

"Anzu-chan!" He called, hoping she could hear the concern in his voice though she probably couldn't see it because his hair kept falling in his face rather irritatingly.

He would get it cut but he liked having something to pull on when he was stressed, like right now for example. The unruly locks were perfect for tugging on, hard.

"Are you alright? You got clocked pretty hard back there," he blurted and she groaned, shaking her head slightly which could have meant no or just been an indication of pain.

"I'm a little dizzy but I'm alright. Who knew a foot could give you whiplash?" She muttered and he couldn't really blame her for being annoyed. He was about to make a comment about it being rather suspicious that she just 'happened' to get kicked that hard in a rather unlikely part of the song when someone interrupted.

"It can't, unless it's purposeful," the voice of someone who had obviously overheard their conversation came from behind him. He turned casually, steadying her a little when she staggered, trying to turn as well.

He already knew who it was though while she seemed surprised. The electricity that ran up and down his spine was almost familiar at this point whenever he heard Ishtar-kun's voice. He stood there now looking less-than-pleased with his dance partner, arms folded, expression stormy.

Ryou thought he detected concern behind the facade though, and wondered if this was simply misdirected anger.

"Everyone could tell she did it on purpose, why didn't you say something?" He demanded and she sighed. Score one for Ryou, although she didn't seem all that surprised either.

"Because, the teacher isn't going to care. I got kicked because she was jealous; it's nothing new, just one step farther than being called a slut," she put a hand to her face gingerly and Ryou winced along with her. It looked incredibly painful but he was more startled by her comment.

"Why would she call _you _that?" He asked automatically, horrified at the thought. Alright so he'd been jealous of her, he admitted it, he was even a little irrationally ticked off at her for having it so much easier with Ishtar-kun.

He had never thought or said anything so horrible as to call her a slut though, let alone want her kicked in the face! This just felt like karma coming back to bite him.

"I'm a good dancer I guess," she replied, and, from the uncomfortable looks she exchanged with Ishtar-kun, he got the feeling there was something he wasn't being let in on, but took the cue anyways.

Whatever it was wasn't his business so he gave a quick excuse and wished her well genuinely before making for the change room.

He told himself it was because he wanted to let them work out whatever their silent issue was but mostly because being alone with Ishtar-kun and Anzu-chan was far more awkward then he had expected.

They seemed to be good friends while he...he was invisible.

It was more painful than he had expected.

**A/N: Awe Ryou :( I know I'm giving him a rough time right now, but it will get better I promise! After all, what goes down must go up! That is physics right?**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_It had been a long time since he was so interested in someone, and these thoughts confused him. He'd felt a fair amount of lust and confusion over Ryou in the change room, twice now, but this was a whole new level of interest. _

_Why did he care so much? _

**Indeed, that is a good question Marik. I'm sure you'll find the answer next chapter ;)**


	4. Introduction

**A/N: New chapter! Huzzah! Oh today is just...ugh...leave a review to make my day a little better please? -_-'**

**DEDICATION: This chapter goes out to one of my all time favorite reviewers (because they are so consistant and always give good feedback) waterflower20! As for why it's being dedicated...well there's a certain line that's in here just for them ;D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Entering the change room, Marik was greeted by, what else, more drama. That was all that had been in his life since Anzu had come into it though he couldn't say he regretted meeting her. It was sort of interesting in its own way even if it was distracting.

He noticed Ryou Bakura, but before he could give in more thought he also noticed a very uncomfortable looking other boy whose face was a mask of awkwardness at the sight of the new arrival. Damn, he'd forgotten there was still one person who hadn't left.

The thought actually pulled him up short for a moment. One other person? There were clearly two standing there, but he felt no discomfort over the fact that the pretty white haired boy was still there.

Well, he'd been in this situation with him before, and he didn't seem uncomfortable around Marik, but still, this was strange. At the sound of the door opening Ryou gave him a curious look but said nothing, not adding grease to the fire as he also noticed the not-so-comfortable look on Jiro-kun's face.

He frowned, irritated when Ishtar-kun actually turned to leave the room at the sight of the other two boys already occupying it. Sure, he'd offered the first time he walked in on Ryou changing, but did he really feel the need to _leave _just because Jiro-kun was here?

_Don't leave,_ he said internally, shaking his head slightly at the sight. Ryou didn't consider himself a strong person but even he didn't let the other boys use his weakness against him so willingly.

To his surprise Ishtar-kun hesitated, catching his eye though Ryou quickly remembered the power of that hypnotic gaze and dropped his own eyes to the two dark lines extending beneath the Egyptian boys eyes. Maybe they were a tradition in Egypt? The thought wasn't distracting enough for him to miss the way Ishtar-kun took two steps and sat quietly on the bench instead of leaving as he had clearly planned to.

Internally he thrilled, wondering if he had inadvertently caught his attention but seeing that Jiro-kun still looked ready to puke at the idea of changing in front of Ishtar-kun, he quickly dominated the conversation, steering it away from the other presence in the room skilfully. Like he didn't already have enough practice.

Talking about girls even if he expressed no interest himself made other boys more comfortable he found, and it worked like a charm on Jiro-kun who babbled happily about whichever girl he was hooking up with now. Ryou chose to keep tabs on Ishtar-kun instead, a far more interesting topic in his opinion.

Though he felt badly for Ishtar-kun and tried to be nice to Jiro-kun, he couldn't help being annoyed. Annoyed at Jiro-kun for acting like Ishtar-kun didn't exist like the judgmental person he was, and annoyed at Ishtar-kun for putting up no defence against it, choosing to not even change while Jiro-kun was in the room!

They both made the whole predicament much harder to navigate. Why did he always find himself in these shark infested waters? Still, he kept a smile on his face and made enough small comments to keep Jiro-kun talking until he was finished changing.

"See yah later Bakura-kun," Jiro called over his shoulder as he left, pausing only to give the slightest of nods to Marik who didn't seem to care whether the other boy showed him any respect or not. So they were alone together now, it was his chance to say something, especially about his defenceless behaviour.

Even though the opportunity was now Ryou felt like his tongue was in knots and he was afraid to even glance in Ishtar-kun's direction. He had made it obvious earlier that he didn't want the other boy to leave, he should say something, but the thing about crushes was that you were rarely able to make things happen exactly the way you wanted them to.

Such a conversation would probably be considered 'crossing the line' anyways. One glance in his direction told him that Ishtar-kun was standing now, starting to undress and the lust welling up inside at the sight of his bare chest was nearly drowned by a corresponding wave of alarm and guilt over the emotion. For goodness sakes, he was drooling over another boy in a change room that he barely even knew!

To distract himself he finally came out with, "You shouldn't let guys like him control you."

Right, not crossing the line...well it was too late now anyways.

"I don't let them control me," he replied shortly, pulling on his pants he quickly lashed the belt around his hips. Ryou felt his gaze drop considerably before he looked away again.

Where was all this sudden lust coming from? It really wasn't like him.

"I'm going to be who I am, and if I can't be that way without offending people then I'm not going to go out of my way to be near them." Those words just sounded like someone in denial to him. He let his feet carry him towards the other boy, making sure not to get too close though.

He wondered if the harshness in his tone was a self-defence mechanism of sorts. He didn't seem to put up much of defence against Jiro-kun's contempt earlier, but now that he was being confronted on it he sounded cold and untouchable once again.

Ryou felt his heart pang like the romantic fool he knew he was, hoping his pain for the other boy wasn't too clear on his face as he said, "But you would go out of your way to not be near them." He realized he'd come far closer to Ishtar-kun than he had meant to, and it was about time he introduced himself formally anyways since this was their second strange encounter.

It just meant he'd have to be a little more careful about his staring in the future, he thought with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Ryou Bakura," he said politely, holding out his hand to Ishtar-kun, wondering if he'd even take it. On one hand it would be rude not to, on the other it was pretty obvious at this point that he was gay. Then again, Ishtar-kun didn't seem the type to jump to conclusions...he had to ground himself from jumping half a foot in the air when a larger warmer hand closed around his gingerly.

The feeling was hard to describe, like a whole boat load of emotions being dumped on his head all at once but to sum it up it felt: Amazing. He knew he was swooning internally over the touch and hoped it didn't show through his smile.

"Are you..." Ishtar-kun started uncertainly and Ryou winced, waiting for the word 'gay' to come out of his mouth. Well he did sort of deserve it for being so unsubtle.

"Albino?" Ishtar-kun finished curiously and he fumbled for an answer internally at the surprising twist. While he tried to find an answer, the other boy pulled his hand away to his disappointment and, thankfully, put his shirt on, eliminating at least one of the distractions Ryou was fighting to ignore.

He seemed a bit uncomfortable and Ryou was determined to act normally from here on out.

"It runs in my mom's side of the family," he replied, proud of his effort, then waited for Ishtar-kun to repeat the introduction. Even if he didn't like being trapped in a change room with an evidently gay boy, it would just be rude to ignore the invitation Ryou had extended.

"Um...well...I'm sure you already know but I'm Ishtar Marik."

He smiled, internally bubbling a bit. So he _still _sounded awkward, but that could be chalked up to shyness. At least they were no longer invisible strangers since technically they'd been introduced formally. Ishtar-kun, no, _Marik_-kun was watching his expression, looking uncertain but Ryou simply couldn't resist.

"Can I call you Marik-kun?" Marik hesitated in putting on what looked like extremely heavy golden earrings. Not often you saw a guy around here wearing something like that, but then again, he was foreign which Ryou found even more attractive.

"Sure...Bakura-kun?" Marik said in a questionable way and Ryou could feel heat rushing to his cheeks and wished he wasn't so absolutely pale because the blush must be obvious. He liked hearing Marik say his name, even the less desirable of his two names despite it being his first.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to...I mean if you're uncomfortable with that," he stammered humbly. After all, he didn't want Marik calling him by his first name just to be polite if he was in fact uncomfortable with it.

"I don't see why I would be..." Marik said quirking a blond eyebrow unconsciously upwards in confusion. Why wouldn't he be? The answer was pretty obvious in Ryou's opinion. Then again...he blinked innocently once, twice, and then it finally sank in.

"Oh..." He muttered simply, the weight of his realization sinking in. The only reason it wouldn't be was if Marik didn't _know _he was gay. He'd spent so long berating himself over being so obvious he hadn't taken time to consider that it was possible he hadn't been obvious enough.

"Well I wasn't lying to Anzu-chan when I said I had to go before so...see you around Marik-kun!" He said quickly, knowing if he didn't leave now he'd have to explain his reaction. He made a point of bowing respectfully to the other boy, catching one last glimpse of his confused face before high tailing it out the door.

He felt almost irrationally upset as the thought solidified by the time he had made it out into fresh air. He should be _glad _Marik-kun hadn't figured out he was gay yet, since he obviously had no similar feelings but some of him wanted to believe it was possible for the other boy to like him back.

Yah, cause that was definitely likely...

After watching the door swing shut rather abruptly and frowning after him for a minute, Marik crossed the rest of the distance to the door, opening it again just in time to see Bakura disappearing out the outer door to the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" He voiced out loud automatically, and then noticed Anzu about five paces from the girls change room where she seemed to have just come from, also watching a retreating Bakura with confusion before switching her gaze to Marik, who stood in the door of the change room looking lost.

"What'd you do to him?" Anzu asked, raising an eyebrow and Marik just frowned.

"I can't tell if he's scared of me or if he's hitting on me," he finally said and Anzu choked on her breath somewhere between laughing and gasping for air at Marik's very serious offhand comment.

"What's so funny?" He asked and the almost pout on his face only made her laugh harder.

"Well Bakura is a pretty nice guy," was all she said then winked and walked out, leaving him even more lost then he had been before. He couldn't seem to understand the strange white haired boy, no, _Bakura _at all.

What he knew about him? He was pretty, almost feminine in his attractiveness, yet he didn't act like a girl, more like a kind hearted younger boy, the sort of person you never wanted to be harsh with in case you actually hurt their feelings. He also sensed a more mysterious side to him, probably stemming from the fact that he kept jumping from friendly to like he was almost afraid of Marik.

Over all? Everything he thought he knew was counteracted by something else he thought he knew. It was frustrating and confusing and in the end the only conclusion he could draw was that Ryou Bakura was a very interesting person.

...

Anzu stretched energetically, still feeling the buzz in her blood from yesterday. It almost hadn't seemed real until science where Miho immediately could smell that something was up and demanded all the details. She hadn't dared give them there and then with Mutou-san in the room, especially after he called her out for not paying attention half way through class.

She had to appreciate that their 'relationship', whatever it was at the moment, didn't distract him in the least from doing his job. She doubted that anyone suspected they were more than teacher-and-student outside of her little circle of friends. She'd spilled all the 'juicy' details to Miho who was absolutely gaa-gaa over what an 'adorable' couple they made and couldn't stop going on about how Anzu was possibly the only girl in the school mature enough for someone like Mutou-san.

The thought brought her up short because it was incredibly similar to what Yuugi had said before as well, and that brought her to the other thing that was bothering her...

At least, that was what Ryou had managed to gather from her and Miho's excited chatter that they neglected to keep toned down, so far. He couldn't help a small sigh at how adorable Anzu was whenever she said Mutou-san's name with that dreamy look on her face. He'd always been a hopeless romantic sap, but at least Miho seemed to agree with him.

"It's just that despite this month and the past we have," Ryou froze and so did she at the thoughtless words. He really shouldn't be surprised that Anzu had figured out who Yami was but to hear her say it blatantly...she seemed to realize she had overstepped a line as well because she quickly self-corrected.

"I mean, all the past stuff that's gone on over the month I don't even know his name! He started calling me Anzu-chan, although who knows how long that will last with his mood swings, but all I've ever had to call him by is" –

"Mutou-san?" Ryou interrupted innocently, wanting to step in just in case she slipped up again. With Miho's gossip sensor, it would help to have someone who was a little better at acting than Anzu. He didn't want to embarrass her by letting her know how much he had already overheard so he played up his 'innocence' pretending not to know exactly what they were talking about.

"Are you talking about Mutou-san?" He repeated more articulately and Miho looked flustered as she tried to cover while Anzu just blushed miserably but Ryou gave Miho a look as though to say 'who do you think you're fooling'? Miho quickly got the message, realizing he was just being polite in pretending he didn't know exactly what they were talking about.

"I think it's cute," he said simply with a shrug, pulling his arm across his body for a stretch, feeling strangely content. It was nice to think of a love story that was actually working out while his was so...strange. Anzu looked at him doubtfully. "Well you two clearly like each other, and it's not against any rules I know of," he said persuasively.

"Geez, here we go with the 'clearly' thing again. I'm a horrible actor," Anzu mumbled, palming her face with a groan.

"You are, but it just makes it more cute," he assured her cheerfully, and she could just groan. She had no idea how lucky she was!

"Does he even have a first name?" She grumbled quietly and he perked up at the words. Again with the vague reference to the past. So Yami must not have told her anything, she had simply guessed.

"He does, I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him," he said with a meaningful look despite her startled expression.

"Do you...?" She trailed off questioningly and he nodded slowly, not looking at her to seem less conspicuous in case Miho was keeping tabs on the conversation which wouldn't surprise him. Anzu often underestimated her keen friend's sixth sense.

"I found out at the beginning," he said with a small shrug, switching stretches, lifting his perfectly pointed foot behind his back.

"So you know what happened? To make him this way?" Anzu probed, and he felt badly that he couldn't answer on two counts. One, it really was none of Miho's business, and two, he knew Yami would be extremely unhappy with him. If he wanted someone to know about the past he would tell them himself, until then it wasn't Ryou's place to go blabbing his secrets. He nodded again, flipping back his voluminous white hair in vague irritation.

"Can you" –

"If I know him, then I think he'd like to tell you himself when he's ready," he said quietly, and she sighed to herself.

Obviously she didn't like it, neither did he for that matter but there wasn't much either could do about it. Anyone who knew Yami knew what a private guy he was. Time to switch the topic before Anzu's bad acting or unsubtle questioning could get any worse.

"But really, you two make a cute couple," he continued abruptly changing back to his cheerful tone, giving Miho his best 'SOS' look that she picked up quickly.

"Don't they?" Miho agreed avidly, rejoining the conversation just as flawlessly. It was the perfect distraction for Anzu.

"W-we're not a couple," Anzu stammered.

"But he kissed you!" Miho objected and Ryou was taken by surprise. When did that happen? How much had he missed? He really needed to get back in touch with his friends and stop focusing on Marik.

"He did?" He questioned.

"Only on the cheek, you don't have to read so much into it," Anzu murmured but her glowing cheeks gave her away as usual.

"I told you that you guys were cute. It's far more romantic for him to build up to a relationship," he said, imagining the 'build up' of his own relationship dreamily even though he knew it would never happen. It was nice to think about though. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It wouldn't be as much fun if it all happened at once," Ryou continued to point out obliviously, not noticing her dangerously sharp gaze.

"What happened to you Bakura-kun?" She teased, bumping him lightly. His eyes widened as he realized how obvious he was being. "Is there a girl?" She continued teasing, ribbing him gently and he felt numb at her words. Girl? How could there even be a girl?

Miho started laughing, and then he felt heat rush to his face as her telltale laughter told him what he'd missed. Anzu didn't know he was gay!

"It's not funny," he whined to his purple haired dance partner, pale cheeks an obvious red. She put a hand over her mouth but couldn't stop giggling as Anzu glanced between them in confusion.

Marik watched the scene from across the room curiously, noticing how Anzu seemed left out as Bakura appeared to be pouting over something. His pink lips were puckered and a bright red blush was in his cheeks –it was a look that suddenly tempted Marik to walk over and kiss him even though it would be highly inappropriate.

Shaking his head quickly he wondered where _that _thought had come from. He couldn't tear his eyes away, feeding his curiosity as the purple haired dancer, Nosaka-chan, was laughing at Bakura now good naturedly as though at some sort of inside joke. Strange, they seemed to be extremely good friends from the way they acted around each other, and they were also dance partners, but she always called him 'Ryou' with no honorific.

He'd never heard anyone else call Bakura by his last name without an ending, so he assumed it was some sort of personal preference. Did he like his last name better than his first? It seemed unlikely, but Marik couldn't help speculating. What would the innocent boy do if he called him by only his last name?

Finally Anzu seemed to clue in on whatever they were laughing about.

"Um...Bakura...are you...?" She started awkwardly, looking at her friend curiously. His blush deepened and he looked away in shame at her tone. He had been trying to avoid this, not wanting Anzu to know his little 'secret'. Still, he didn't have the heart to stop Miho when she cupped a hand to her mouth and mouthed, "_He's gay_," to her.

"Oh...my bad," Anzu said quickly, not missing Ryou's mortified expression, he was sure. "Soo..." She dragged out giving him a sly look, quickly getting over the awkwardness of the situation. "Is there a _boy _then?" She questioned and he let out a small sound of alarm.

No! She couldn't know he had a crush! The chances of her telling Marik were slim to none but still...to his absolute relief sensei called the class to attention and he retreated to his side of the room, careful to look nowhere near Marik, going so far as to stand in front of him to avoid even an accidental slip up. He knew they'd be watching more carefully than ever, waiting to see him glance nervously in someone's direction or slip up somehow.

He couldn't help scowling at the floor slightly with a sigh. This was just his luck. Because he was so focused on glaring childishly at the floor he didn't notice the heated gaze drilling into him to the side and just behind him.

Marik glanced at him many times before giving up and just staring openly. Why was he blushing so hard still? What had Nosaka-chan or Anzu-chan said to embarrass him so much? In fact, for possibly the first time all year Bakura, no, Ryou actually looked a little upset as he stared at the floor determinedly.

Across the room the girls still appeared to be whispering, though of course he couldn't hear them. Nosaka-chan at least seemed very close to Ryou, so he was almost relieved to accept that he was likely not hurt, probably just embarrassed, thus the blush. It didn't stop Marik from wondering.

It had been a long time since he was so interested in someone, and these thoughts confused him. He'd felt a fair amount of lust and confusion over Ryou in the change room twice now, but this was a whole new level of interest.

Why did he care so much?

Well there was really only one answer to that. At the very least he was interesting to look at and wonder about. Better to accept that he had a small crush on the boy and not put too much thought into it so it would go away sooner rather than later.

**A/N: I'm sure it'll go away soon Marik...NOT! :)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Were we right?" She asked with a giggle at Ryou's clear need to impress Marik. This was why he didn't like women romantically. That and he never had but that was beside the point. _

_"N-none of your business!" He stammered then hurried out the door, embarrassed once again. _

_Marik gave her a quizzical look once he was gone._

**Oh my, when girls decide to play matchmaker...chaos always seems to ensue. In a good way of course ;)**


	5. Evidence

**A/N: Huzzah, new chapter! Welcome to March, goodbye February. Welcome to projects, goodbye free time...don't worry, I'll always make time for this story, and your reviews! (Which you hopefully leave after reading...just saying cause they're amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

It wasn't going away. He could successfully stop thinking about the other boy for awhile then he'd see something white or notice someone was pretty and immediately thoughts of Ryou Bakura would flood his mind, forcing him to make comparisons and always come to the same conclusion:

Ryou was prettier.

Ryou's hair was whiter.

Ryou was more this or that but in the end...Ryou was better.

He simply couldn't get the sweet boy off his mind for the life of him. Such a hopeless crush was unlike him yet he couldn't very well ignore it. The longer it lasted the more distracting it got, even now while he was half heartedly stretching before practice he was staring at the change room door, willing Ryou to appear so that he could talk to him even though he _knew _if he did show up he wouldn't talk to him anyways!

Being a social klutz was extremely hampering in this situation. A few years ago he would have simply approached him and ignored the consequences, but not now. Besides despite being attractively mysterious yet honest at the same time, Ryou was too sweet to put under any pressure.

When he smiled, it was like looking straight into the eyes of an angel, minus the halo.

"Marik-kun, have you seen Bakura-kun lately?" Anzu interrupted his silent reverie of the change room door. How pathetic.

"Not recently," he muttered, sneaking another glance at the door.

"I didn't see him come out of the change room, but I can't exactly go in there...Miho wanted me to give him a note for her since they're dance partners and I'm friends with both of them. Could you go in and check for me?" She asked sweetly, offering him a note she'd evidently had tucked in her hand.

She was being a bit overly sweet, come to think of it, and he couldn't help being suspicious. When Anzu started acting strangely it usually meant she was trying to cover something up. Still...the lure of the note was too great.

Not to mention he needed to distract himself from the mention of Nosaka-chan. Just thinking about her made him a tad jealous which was one of the most obvious emotions a person could display. It was one of the reasons he was so eager to try calling Bakura by his last name to see how he reacted.

Hesitantly he took the note, moving towards the change room slowly. He really was pathetic.

Ryou was in for delightful surprise when the change room door opened and Marik entered, pausing as usual to take in his surroundings, and not appearing put out at all to see Ryou. In fact, he spent a good five seconds checking him out unsubtly, and Ryou felt a sense of pride. Being a dancer, he knew his body well, and he knew it was attractive even if he got called effeminate on a regular basis.

The layer of muscle from all his hard work paid off in moments like this, as Marik's eyes traced the skin revealed by his open shirt then quickly returned to his face, expression blank. He crossed the room directly towards him, and Ryou felt a tiny bit nervous, wondering what he was planning until he caught sight of the piece of paper flashing in his hand which the other boy promptly held out to him.

"Anzu wanted me to give you this," he said and Ryou accepted it, unfolding it quickly, curiosity gnawing within him. Whatever she had to say must be important since she didn't wait for him to simply come out on his own though she might have just not wanted to interrupt practice.

_Ryou we figured out who your new crush is and we decided to send him along as a present with our blessings! Miho-chan and Anzu-chan! _He read the words and gasped slightly before quickly clamping his mouth shut but his blush spoke for itself, cheeks boiling with heat. If Marik had read this, it was the final word in humiliation.

"Um...did you read this?" He asked quietly, after folding the note tightly into his hand and Marik raised an eyebrow slightly. Blond with tan skin? Not often you saw that. Now Ryou was just stalling the inevitable.

"No, should I have?" Marik responded evenly and Ryou felt his whole body shudder with relief, tension dissipating quickly. Even if Miho and Anzu teased him to death at least he'd die before Marik found out the embarrassing truth.

"No!" He exclaimed a little too fast probably, pocketing the note quickly, the words still echoing in his head. Those girls would be the death of him, he thought darkly though Marik was doing a good job of hiding any suspicion he felt.

Now he was just leaning back against the wall with his arm crossed casually looking completely comfortable as he stared down at Ryou. He was cute when he was all flustered like that. He wondered what he could say to bring that expression back to his face as he buttoned up his shirt, staring at the floor with a sad smile on his face. It didn't suit him as much as his blush did.

"Hey, Ryou?" He said in as aloof a voice as he could manage. Ryou straightened, glancing his way with wide brown eyes and an unconscious smile playing about his pink lips.

It was just the reaction Marik wanted especially as he responded with a, "Yes?" Complete with light flush. Even the tiniest of blushes was evident on such pale alabaster skin. Obviously using his last name without an honorific meant _something _good to him, and he didn't seem to mind Marik calling him that, an encouraging sign.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you were," was all he said, the best attempt at creating conversation that he could manage. It would probably be considered strange by most people, but it was an honest effort. Besides, being shorter than him made him the perfect height to lean down just a little and kiss him which Marik was very tempted to try, but fought the impulse valiantly.

"That's why I never dance with Anzu-chan. We're too close to the same height, even if she is the best dancer in pretty much the whole grade. Is that why you chose her?" Ryou responded, carrying the conversation much more easily though he sounded a little disappointed over not being able to dance with Anzu.

That was understandable; after all, Anzu was the best dance in the year. The thought actually made Marik feel a little guilty. Ryou was right, that was the only reason he had chosen her, not realizing that she would become a valuable friend to him.

"At first it was," he said with some shame, reviewing what he knew of and had found out about Anzu since working with her. In the end what he came up with was, "She's a nice girl." Not overwhelming or flowery, but pretty good coming from him. She really was nice, especially to accept someone so socially awkward like him.

"Yah...do you know about the guy she's gaa-gaa over?" Ryou questioned, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Marik's mouth twitched a little, and he noticed that the small motion made Ryou flush again. So he was watching how he reacted? He'd have to be even more careful now ,although he couldn't help the small smirk over the jealousy in Ryou's voice.

He could only hope it was directed towards him, not Anzu or even Mutou-san.

"He's probably the most distracting thing from her dancing...but I can't really complain. Attraction does that to people," he shot a sly side glance at the white haired boy who merely blinked innocently, blush only a faint pink in his cheeks now. Ryou didn't seem to hear even a hint of flirtation in the comment.

"I should get back to practice though," he said slouching forward off the wall nonchalantly at nearly the same moment that Ryou picked up his bag. "Walk you to the door?" Marik said almost teasingly, and laughed as Ryou stammered trying to find something to say that wouldn't sound wrong.

He watched as Marik started walking forward, not sparing him a backwards glance and finally followed after him eagerly. Had he been flirting with him? No, but it was nice to entertain the idea anyways. At least he'd was being nice even if he did poke a little fun at the whole 'gay' concept at the end, and Ryou wondered if he'd figured it out yet.

He wondered even more if Anzu would tell him. The thought bled fear into his heart as they exited the change room one after another and saw Anzu standing there watching for them looking impatiently curiously.

"Did you get my note, Bakura-kun?" She asked sweetly, and Marik choked back a laugh at the way he stuck out his tongue at her childishly, scrunching up his face in a ridiculous yet completely adorable pout.

"Yes, I did," he proceeded pouting, then blushed realizing his actions were definitely not even on the mature scale as his gaze darted to Marik once more. His lips were curled slightly in the corners, staring straight back at him and the dark tattoos under his eyes wrinkled slightly as he narrowed his eyes to hide the smile.

"Were we right?" She asked with a giggle at Ryou's clear need to impress Marik. This was why he didn't like women romantically. That and he never had but that was beside the point.

"N-none of your business!" He stammered then hurried out the door, embarrassed once again. Marik gave her a quizzical look once he was gone.

"What was all that about?" He asked and she just laughed slyly.

"Wouldn't you love to know..." Yes, he would love to know. With each passing moment that he talked to or even just looked at Ryou he was certain the mystery surrounding him was becoming more and more personalized toward himself.

Maybe he was biased because of his own interest, but his reaction to the note, and the way he looked at Marik with fear yet didn't seem upset with Anzu when he saw her only reinforced the idea.

What was he hiding from him?

What was he not supposed to find out?

Why was it that the things you weren't supposed to know about were always the ones you wanted to know about most?

...

"You've got that expression again," Marik accused suddenly and Anzu looked his way, putting on a hasty poker face that he could see through easily. That pouted lip, those lowered eyes, it left no doubt about it.

"You're moping," he continued, narrowing those lavender eyes as she moved to deny it. "Did you have an argument with Mutou-san?" He asked suspiciously, and she looked startled enough that he bought it.

"No! We didn't argue," she said the word with disgust like she couldn't even imagine arguing with the man. It was no wonder Ryou was gaa-gaa over their little secret romance. Whenever it came up in one of their short conversations it was clear he was a fan of the relationship. Unsurprising since he seemed to know and approve of both of the people involved.

He always insisted that the way she acted was pointless while Ryou fiercely defended her, saying that people couldn't control how they acted when they liked someone a lot. It was entertaining how the mere topic could make Ryou blush, so Marik always stuck to his side of the argument just to see that sweet expression on his face, even though secretly he agreed with him. He'd never admit it though.

"He's just been...busy. He can't tutor me after school right now, but he'll be back next week," she added, interrupting his much more pleasant thoughts of Ryou and he could tell despite her defensive tone that she was just trying to talk herself out of her personal misery.

"Oh," was all he said and began packing up his bag. If they hadn't argued, and really even if they had, it was none of his business.

"I guess I just haven't really had a chance to talk to him in awhile," she said in a sad tone. All she got was a blank look for her troubles. He'd heard so much about her and Mutou-san lately he was ready to puke from the sugariness for it all.

"I miss him," she clarified and quickly became frustrated with the uncaring expression. Well it wasn't his fault that was all she or Ryou ever talked about. So he and Ryou only had short discussions that only lasted for one topic before or after class, but still.

"Haven't you ever liked someone enough that you miss them?" She asked, slightly bewildered. He said nothing once again, but he felt a smile on his lips though he stared at the floor, finding Ryou's face somewhere among the whorls and swirls in the wood. Like someone so much that he missed them?

Yes, he often found himself missing Ryou before he got to class, or even after class had finished. At first he thought it was a crush that would blow away on its own, but it had stuck and it almost felt like a permanent part of him now though that was silly since he hadn't even asked the other boy out yet and didn't plan to.

Ryou was interesting and adorable, and he wasn't going to alienate him since he didn't seem to know, or, if he did know, care that Marik wasn't entirely straight. No one had ever said anything about him being gay, even though Marik sometimes wondered if he was flirting with him, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions until he had solid evidence.

"I found out something strange the other week," she said, and he couldn't remember if she'd said anything else before that so he just nodded slightly and made a small noise in response while reaching for his water bottle.

"I was talking to Bakura-kun and Miho-chan and she let it slip that he's gay. He didn't act like it was a secret, but I'm still surprised more people don't make a big deal out of it. He seemed a bit embarrassed but it's not like the other guys avoid him so if they know it's only because he's such a nice guy all the time."

Marik choked on his water, locking his throat to keep from spitting it back out again. Swallowing hard, he let the information sink in. Anzu was not a liar, and she was friends with Ryou so she didn't have a reason to make that up, nor did Nosaka-chan. She even said he was _there _and did nothing to deny it.

A scene flashed through his head, seeing Nosaka-chan teasing an embarrassed Ryou just last week while Anzu looked confused then enlightened. That meant...Ryou _was _gay. And that meant...what did that mean exactly?

"Are you alright Marik-kun?" She asked angelically and he glared a bit at her. She wasn't even bothering to pretend she was innocent, she knew exactly why he was so surprised. He had been suspicious before that she knew about his crush, and now he was certain.

"I'm not sure either if it's wide spread knowledge...I didn't know," he said slowly, staring at the mirror through blank eyes, choosing to mostly ignore her.

"You mean you didn't know he was gay?" She questioned sounding shocked, but he didn't say anything, pulling on the golden pendant hanging from his ear. The familiar weight and shape in his palm usually helped him concentrate, but it did nothing for him right now. She said something else, but he didn't hear nor cared enough to ask her to repeat.

Running a hand through his hair he felt the coarse layers and wondered how soft Ryou's hair must be with all those flowing snow white locks. The thought struck him hard, as he realized exactly what this meant for him at last.

It meant that Ryou was gay and that that meant Marik could ask him out.

Did he want to? Yes.

Could he? Maybe.

Should he? Probably not.

But he wasn't one to let such odds stop him from getting what he wanted.

...

The door opened, announcing the arrival of a new person. Anzu and Marik looked over to see the cheerful smile of none other than Ryou Bakura.

"Oh hey, you guys are still here!" He exclaimed happily giving Anzu a vague smile but his eyes went straight to Marik. The boy in question felt fluttery and nervous on the inside. He certainly _acted _like he had a crush on him, but how was he supposed to know? Then again, asking someone out was never easy, boy or girl, but this was a particularly sticky situation.

"What're you doing after school so late?" He asked happy at least that he was here even if it meant having to face his fears. Of all the surprises he had had lately, it was one of the more benignly pleasant ones.

"I had a meeting after school and once it finished I thought I'd come by to see if you guys were finished yet. Must get lonely staying after school every day," he said lightly, and Marik made a small sound of disbelief. From what he could tell it was just about impossible for someone like Ryou to get detention so unless he willingly subjugated himself to teachers like Anzu, he thought he probably had another reason.

They had started talking a little bit in class, Marik never brought up what Anzu had said about him being gay but the more sociable of the two was just so Ra-damned cheerful all the time it was infectious. He wasn't exactly flirtatious though, so he was waiting, biding his time to make his move. Or that's what he told himself.

Really, that was all talk for chickening out every time the thought popped into his mind, which was often. Standing up he grabbed his bag, but didn't walk right out the door like he normally would, instead finding himself gravitating towards the white haired teen.

"We just finished," Marik said with a shrug and Ryou eyed the sheen of sweat over the bare muscles of his arms that were prominent even when he wasn't flexing. It was hard not to appreciate that openly.

"I can see that," was all he muttered, but Marik enjoyed the way his eyes traced his body –it made him feel a lot better about his own staring.

Marik watched Anzu moving out of the corner of his eye and wondered what she was doing until she circled around behind Ryou and nudged him towards Marik, making him stumble slightly, and give her a questioning look.

"Well?" She prompted, and he seemed to realize what she was implying as he started to turn red.

"I-I can't," he stammered, sounding and looking ashamed as he froze up. Marik watched the exchange with suspicion as Anzu tried to move him in his own direction rather pointedly. She didn't have much reason to do that unless she thought Ryou liked him. Hope began to worm its way inside his stubbornly pessimistic heart, but he said nothing, still 'biding his time'.

She sighed, then said rather sharply, "Geez Marik, be a man and just get it over with already," rounding on him. His eyebrow quirked upwards, and he wondered what game she was playing at.

"Are you calling me something _other _than a man?" He asked in a low voice, and she just rolled her eyes.

"No, but I imagine you won't feel much like one if you don't make your move soon," she said abruptly, and he blinked lavender eyes at her blunt words. It was like he was speaking right out of her mouth to himself, telling him to hurry up and ask Ryou out before someone else did. After all, how long could someone that sweet stay single?

Not to mention his adorable face and perfectly built slender body that hid the muscles Marik had caught sight of before. The mere thought filled him with desire.

"I'm leaving to go meet Mutou-san, and I'm not going to spend my time with him worrying about you two moping over each other. Talk it out, figure it out, when I come back, you better have admitted your little 'secrets' you've been hiding from each other!" She called over her shoulder then slipped out the door.

Marik fumed silently as he watched her go very tempted to tell her to run if she didn't want to be strangled. It was none of her business when he decided to ask Ryou out! And using her precious Mutou-san as an excuse to.

"More like she wants more free time to make out with Yami," Ryou muttered, and Marik choked slightly at the almost crude comment that slipped from his lips. They exchanged a small glance then started laughing helplessly at the idea of Anzu ever getting that far with her rather pathetic crush on the teacher.

"So that's his name?" Marik questioned, and Ryou blinked realizing he had unintentionally given it away.

_Sorry Yami,_ he thought silently but couldn't bring himself to worry too much.

"Um, yah, but you're not supposed to know that," he admitted, and Marik just shrugged, showing he wasn't exactly going to tell anyone.

"I've been told a lot of stuff I'm not supposed to know recently," he said lavender eyes fixed on the smaller boy with a meaningful expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Ryou said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, covered by its thick snow white tresses.

"Tell me what?" Marik pressed with a small frown. It was the moment of truth, and they both knew it.

"That I'm, you know...gay. I don't hold it against you if you're not comfortable being around me anymore," he said in a quiet voice as he trained his gaze on the floor, an adorable blush on his pale cheeks though the twisted expression of shame was less endearing. Marik didn't like that expression on his face.

He wanted him to smile. More directly he wanted to smile _for _him.

Stepping closer carefully he lifted his chin insistently, gripping his arm in a tight hold. He was probably a little rougher then was necessary from his small gasp, but the sound just made him more jittery.

"You know it's that nice-guy attitude that's going to get you in trouble one of these days," he said gruffly then jerked him forward abruptly yet gracefully despite himself to kiss him searchingly. Searching for that feeling, that burning desire...it was there all right, and wrecking havoc inside his body as Ryou struggled a bit in surprise at the motion, only convincing him to kiss a little more firmly.

Despite his shock at the sudden move, Ryou couldn't help enjoying the sensation of his lips pressed to his mouth, parting around his lower lip to kiss him more firmly when he tried to pull back in natural alarm. He started to relax, pressing back eagerly, but as soon as he did so, Marik dropped his hand from his face, a playful smirk dancing around the lips that had just been pressed to his own.

It was cute in a subdued impassive way. Had he liked it? Was he going to kiss him again? Why did he stop when it was just starting to feel so right?

"M-Marik...what...why did you..." He felt like a fish out of water, floundering for words though he couldn't seem to complete a sentence with all the questions bouncing around in his head, childish eyes wide with shock. At this point an honorific just seemed pointless though. Marik enjoyed the way his milk chocolate eyes swam with confusion, staring up at him in absolute shock.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small chuckle for the reaction his actions had received. He felt a little guilty but not enough to regret doing it. "I had to find out if kissing you would make me feel the way I thought it would," he explained with another small shrug.

"I-I didn't know you were...interested in me that way," Ryou stammered, still bright red and not getting less so.

"You mean, you didn't know that I was flexible, right?" He asked rather monotonously. Ryou detected irritation in that tone, a sound he disliked entirely. He didn't want Marik to be irritated; he _wanted _him to give a yes or no answer: was he interested in him or not?

"No, I had heard some rumours," he said, words coming out shyly despite his internal conflict. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself until he knew for sure, but Marik had already jumped him with that kiss which made him feel a little bolder. Ryou stepped a little closer, peeking up at him then looking away quickly.

"I wasn't sure if they were true, but I sort of hoped they were. If you don't mind me saying, I didn't expect you to be such a...strong...kisser," he commented and Marik looked a little sheepish for the first time. It was pretty clear to Ryou from his reaction that he was a physical person. It fell in line with the whole 'antisocial' thing though.

"I've been told I come off a bit too strongly when there's something I want," he admitted with a small laugh that Ryou joined with his equally pretty voice, relieved to hear he counted as something Marik wanted.

Marik was still staring at him, seeming contented to do so for awhile until he said, "So what would you think about a date?"

What did he think? He thought that was a fantastic idea! But he was smart enough not to say that.

"Yes," he blurted instead, flushing, but beaming anyways, eyes scrunched up with happiness.

"Really?" Marik let out, almost sounding surprised and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Like I wasn't obvious enough..." He muttered and Marik laughed again. Ryou liked the sound of that laugh that he hadn't heard often enough before, and now twice in under two minutes.

He could only hope he'd get to hear it again in the future.

**A/N: Aw, wasn't that cute? Now how shall the first date go? Perfect and sweet, with a flowery love confession or two? Or disastrously awkward with no hope on the horizon? Or maybe somewhere in between...we shall see! Read to find out next week!**

_Every thought of Ryou was painful, wondering what was and was not acceptable on a first date. It was clear he wasn't going to make the first move. Maybe you just weren't supposed to make a move on the first date..._

_Though, pondering that, he concluded it didn't make much sense since, you know, it was a _date.

**Oh good grief Marik...surely you can do better than that...**


	6. First Date

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! This chapter is special, because it's the first one that is a "deleted scene" from "Beside You", so no one has read any of it at all!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

_This –is –so –awkward,_ Ryou moaned to himself internally, biting his lip. Marik had picked him up from his house and it was mostly silent on the way to the theatre, and Ryou figured they were both just trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't exactly sure what Marik was expecting since he kind of already kissed him.

_Kind of? _It was an open mouth kiss! They could have made out if he hadn't pulled back! Given, Ryou wasn't one to jump into things, and he was mostly glad they didn't make out, but now he couldn't do anything but sit silently in the pitch black cinema, very aware of Marik sitting beside him looking very tense.

It was either steal glances at him while silently freaking out or watch the screen –the problem being every time he looked at the screen there was even more blood then the last time and Ryou wondered if he'd ever have the self-confidence to go on another date with _anyone _if he started puking now.

How had they even ended up picking this movie? He hadn't really been paying attention, worrying more about whether he should try to hold his hand once they got in there or wait for him to make the first move, which turned out to be a stupid thought, because he was afraid to even look at him or the screen.

For such a physical person, Marik was totally still, eyes on the screen, though he hardly looked riveted. This was definitely not his type of movie, in fact; he wasn't a big movie fan in general, he just picked randomly when he noticed Ryou wasn't paying attention. He figured things would be easier once they got into the theatre and the movie started, but the other boy looked shaken by the blood and gore concept, and Marik wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Could you point out something like that on a first date? Probably not, but how was he supposed to know? It wasn't like he'd been on many 'dates' it was more like one night stands –very one sided one night stands at that.

The movie only brought back those memories, taunting him as they made a mockery of his past by making it seem like gang life was some sort of joke. Did they really think mob leaders were that stupid? How could they be leaders if they fell into traps that easily?

All he could do was grit his teeth and bear it.

Every thought of Ryou was painful, wondering what was and was not acceptable on a first date. It was clear he wasn't going to make the first move unless you just weren't supposed to make a move on the first date which didn't make much sense since, you know, it was a _date._

By the time the movie ended they were both ready to get out of there, getting back in Marik's car so that he could drive him back home. Marik focused on the road, glad for a distraction, but Ryou could only sit there, feeling miserable.

What was he supposed to say now? He'd spent the whole evening asking himself that, and it was almost too late. They were already at his house and he felt like he'd done nothing but stare and blink. The car stopped and he realized he should get out.

Or should he say something? It wasn't like Marik was going to want to go on a second date after this.

Should he try to salvage something out of the burning wreck?

Who knew silence was so...awkward?

"Well that movie sucked," he blurted then palmed his face in disbelief. That was what his brain gave him to work with? Total honesty? Ryou was a nice guy, he didn't like to lie but sometimes being nice and being honest didn't go together.

To his surprise laughter met his ears, quiet but definitely there. He looked up and Marik caught his eye, lavender eyes shifted to the side as he looked at the mortified boy beside him and tried to suck up his laughter, failing miserably.

"I'm sorry...but it was," he agreed, and this time it was Ryou who burst out laughing, because he either had to laugh or cry, and of the two that was the more attractive option.

"Was it too obvious that I'm not a horror fan?" Ryou asked sheepishly and Marik shook his head, still smiling just enough to make it clear that he wasn't upset.

"I wasn't sure if things would be more awkward if I pointed it out or if I didn't," he said with a shrug and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I thought if I said something you might bite me," he fired back then hoped he didn't take his words the wrong way. Then again...this date had already sucked up until now. Did it really matter?

All the tension was draining away and he felt sort of relieved. Even if they didn't go out again which would upset him, at least they weren't ending on bad terms.

Marik turned to face him, actually grinning a little at his comment. He was so innocent; he just set himself up so well.

"Me? I wouldn't worry about that. I bite, but I try to be gentle," he flirted not-so-subtly, and Ryou flushed scarlet as he clearly understood the meaning to the words.

"O-oh," he stammered, braining whirring as he tried to find something to say. "So...why did you hate it so much?" He managed, taking deep breathes. Well that didn't help; every time he inhaled he could taste that mint-and-incense aroma that Marik and his car smelt of.

"I wouldn't say I hated it," Marik said thoughtfully, staring straight ahead for a moment. "It was just so unrealistic. No mob boss would ever be that stupid," he said, and for a moment a hard look filled his eyes but a second later he blinked it away. Ryou caught his breath as he shifted his gaze back to him and wondered if he'd imagined it, but then was certain he didn't.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been in a mob," he replied with a shrug, shuddering at rumour number three: Ishtar Marik is or has been in the past a cold blooded murderer. Could it be true? No, but could he have been part of a mob before?

Ryou wondered but wouldn't ask. There were some things you just didn't say.

"I would say the unrealistic part for me was how everyone ended up miserable in the end, even the main characters," he said into the silence, frowning slightly. "I know not everything is going to go perfectly for everyone all the time but everyone was dead or depressed. They make it seem like life doesn't go on," he continued and Marik smiled a bit at the innocent frown on his forehead.

"You have a point, life does go on," he murmured and again Ryou heard that tone and itched to ask but forced himself not to. Marik winced as though wishing he hadn't said anything.

"It's not as extreme, but it's like if you screw up during an audition," Ryou replied eagerly, and Marik looked at him questioningly. "You might not want to go on and some people won't, but lots of people get up and try again even if it seems impossible. Some will never succeed and some will. That's life, not miserable and not perfect just...somewhere in between."

It was a clever metaphor, and Marik liked it, not just because it had to do with dance or his own past, but also because of the way Ryou took his words and spun them, pulling it skilfully away from any questions he might have about said shady past. Most people would have taken the opportunity to question him already but Ryou...Ryou just let it go, like a shady past was nothing to him. It was refreshing to meet someone so innocent and sweet that they could do that.

A pair of headlights flashed by, lighting up the angelic face beside him with alabaster skin and messy white locks, dark eyes gleaming in the stray light.

"As far as I'm concerned, life is...are you alright?" Marik cut himself off with a frown as Ryou's facial changed drastically from that cute nervous smile to shock then fear. He grabbed Marik by his shirt then dragged him down with him as he ducked down on the seat.

_Windows please be tinted, windows please be tinted..._he begged internally, squeezing his eyes shut and pinning Marik down to the seat despite his small sound of protest.

"Ryou what the" –

"Shh!" He demanded desperately, opening his eyes to stare at his date with huge eyes, brown eyes that usually sparkled with a certain cheerfulness that were now flat with panic.

_Please, _he mouthed pitifully, and the fear Marik saw was enough to make him shut his mouth and nod, ignoring his burning curiosity for the moment. The only sound inside the car was their breathing and if they strained their ears, which they were both doing, then just outside was the sound of heavy footsteps crunching up the gravel on the driveway.

They didn't even hesitate, kept walking right past the car as though it was unsurprising to see a strange one in the driveway. They faded out and Ryou waited a couple moments longer before stretching up to peak over the dashboard like he was in an underpaid action movie.

"Okay, he's gone," he said with a sigh, collapsing back on the seat with relief. Marik struggled to sit up and Ryou looked at him sheepishly, a blush fluttering across his cheeks like a bird with broken wings.

"Um, sorry about that," he said awkwardly and Marik smirked a little, unable to resist.

"No big deal, I'm not used to someone else being on top but I can improvise," he said nonchalantly, and Ryou's mouth opened but no sound came out for a moment, just staring at him with wide eyes as though trying to figure out if he was serious. Just when Marik was worried he'd had a heart attack he started laughing, hard, though he quickly tried to get it under control.

"Oh my God," he gasped, "If otou-san heard you say that..." He just laughed again helplessly but the sad lilt to it caught Marik's attention as the other boy just shook his head in disbelief.

"So that was your...otou-san?" He said quietly and Ryou's laughter disappeared like someone threw a switch. His face was pinched with pain, sorrow burrowing in those milk chocolate pools, making Marik frown. He didn't like that expression on his face. "Does he not know your gay?" He asked the only logical reason Ryou would hide from his own otou-san and Ryou winced.

Marik was about to take that for a yes when he said in a quiet, stricken voice, "He knows." Marik wasn't sure it was safe to ask but Ryou continued slowly, shaking off the pained expression.

"He already hated me before, I should have known telling him was a bad idea but I was freaking out at the time and it just came out. It could have been a lot worse I guess, he could have beaten me or something but he just stopped coming home," all this said and the only inflection to his voice was sadness and a small shrug. Marik didn't open his mouth at first knowing nothing useful would come out.

"If it helps, which I doubt it will, my otou-san hated my guts to," he finally said and Ryou scoffed slightly but also laughed a little before giving Marik a genuine smile.

"I'm just glad he didn't catch us, at least you didn't have to hear him throw a fit," he said sweetly and Marik stared, mind reeling as he tried to figure out what made this guy tick. He had just said in perfect honesty, not trying to hide how upset he was, that his otou-san hated him. And now he was smiling? And was worrying about _Marik?_

It was cute but also worrying for his sanity.

"I don't know, I kind of would have liked to see his face," he mused in reply, and Ryou's smile grew.

"Well I better go in, he probably though this was my car and is expecting me to be home so he can yell at me. The house was a mess when I left and he's not going to be happy...see you at school tomorrow?" He offered meekly, afraid to even suggest a second date after what Marik had just witnessed.

Marik just nodded, staring at him with a puzzled look on his face as though trying to figure something out. Ryou reached for the door handle, letting out a small disappointed sigh. Sure they got along, and things went more smoothly at the end at least then they had earlier, but they hadn't even held hands on the date, not a single touch passed between them, friendly, accidental or otherwise.

It was a bit of a letdown to Ryou's surprise, he had really enjoyed the hungry kiss Marik had given him before. Putting the hand not on the door handle to his lips he remembered the sensation. Turning, he faced Marik, briefly forgetting that he had zero self-confidence and let brainless curiosity carry him across the seat to the other boy so that he could kiss him full on the mouth for a long moment.

Marik saw him coming and opened his mouth to say goodbye before he realized almost too late what Ryou was going for instead. Those soft relaxed lips were pressed in a gentle 'o' shape against his mouth, and his eyes snapped wide open in shock. He didn't even have a chance to kiss back, because Ryou pulled away again, eyes widening as he seemed to actually realize what he'd done.

Burning red flared across his cheeks then he mumbled a goodbye and was out of the car and up the driveway before Marik had a chance to blink. When he did blink, it was to bring himself out of the half dazed state of staring at the closed door in front of him and wondering why he hadn't taken the opportunity to ask Ryou out again.

Shaking his head at himself, he turned on the engine, backing out of the driveway. After all, he had promised to see Ryou tomorrow in class and he would definitely get a second chance.

**A/N: So! There's there first date! What you were expecting? Totallly surprising? Dissapointing? Fabulous? Let me know, please!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Michael Buble," he said out loud in surprise and received a raised eyebrow for his trouble. "You actually listen to Michael Buble music?" He continued; too surprise to check the words that just came out of his mouth naturally. _

_"We're doing his version of 'Cry Me a River'. And I'm not picky about what I listen to as long as it has a rhythm and lyrics that actually mean something I can understand," he explained and for once the sentence was more than an answer; it was the start of a conversation._

**There is hope after all!**


	7. Kissing in the Rain

**A/N: So, this chapter is special, not just because it's never-before-read material, but also because it contains a cameo by the song this story was named after, "Everything"! It's such a romantic song and it just suits these two in that mushy fangirl way...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

He didn't ask him out again, at least, not at school. They tried to act naturally around each other the next day but it was impossible when all Ryou could think about was the fact that he kissed him then ran for it and all Marik could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him again.

He desperately wanted to ask him out again but was certain you were supposed to wait a couple days before going in for a second date. The wait was slowly driving him crazy. He managed to distract himself all afternoon, though Rishid seemed suspicious of his absentmindedness, and he knew he was going to have to work on that.

In the end, he found himself cutting the engine as he sat in Ryou's driveway, staring up at the lit up house speculatively after checking thoroughly for his father's car. One of the upstairs windows was open, curtain flapping in the strong breeze under large stormy clouds that looked ready to break open at any moment.

He cranked up the CD he'd been playing quietly from the music system, pushing a button to roll down all the windows. Getting out, he leaned against the driver's door, arms folded comfortably to hide how he was waiting impatiently for Ryou to appear.

Certainly if he was home, which was indicated by the bright lights coming from the upstairs window, he'd be able to hear the obtrusive music. He made himself relax but couldn't help grinning slightly when a familiar face nearly hidden under a shock of white hair poked out the window, looking down curiously.

Raising a hand lazily, he beckoned the other boy down, and the smile that lit up his face made waiting for these past couple days suddenly _so _worth it.

Ryou disappeared from the window and looked into the mirror anxiously for a minute. Ok, so he looked the same as always, if anything his hair was even worse than usual after spending an hour studying for tomorrow's science test with his hands knotted inside his locks with frustration.

Outfit wise? Loose jeans with a hole in one knee and ragged bottoms, a rumpled button down black shirt rolled up to his elbows...yah, definitely sexy.

Not.

Giving a groan of frustration he gave up and just raced down the stairs, skidding down the driveway where Marik had disappeared back inside his car since the clouds overhead were beginning to spit. He shivered, not a superstitious person, but even to him that seemed like classic pathetic fallacy.

Opening the door as it started to rain more heavily he threw himself inside, closing it quickly behind him.

"Hey," he said a little breathlessly from his run through the house, turning to face Marik with bright eyes.

Marik chuckled lightly, turning down the music and raising the windows to keep out the rain while not deafening them. Rather than starting the car, he simply put his feet up on the dashboard, folding his hands behind his head.

"I take it I surprised you," he commented and Ryou blushed as Marik's eyes appraised him playfully. There was something different about him today, though he couldn't quite place it yet. Meanwhile, all Marik could think was _wow _the difference between his skin and shirt was hot, so pale it seemed to glow against the dark fabric softly.

"Surprised but in a good way, I'm so sick of studying," he agreed enthusiastically and Marik smiled, tearing his eyes from the other boys collar.

"Science?" He questioned and Ryou nodded, cocking his head curiously so the crazy mane of hair shifted to one side as well though it stuck up in places randomly like it had a mind of its own.

"Anzu kept talking about how Mutou-san was helping her get ready for it," he grumbled slightly with a small eye roll that Ryou couldn't help thinking was cute.

"I would say it's cute but you'd just tell me it was only cute the first time, after that it was just annoying," he replied and Marik smirked contentedly at how well Ryou could call his reaction.

"You would say? I'm pretty sure you just did," he challenged anyways, lavender eyes shifting to the side. Ryou felt breathless all over again. That smirk was definitely one of his sexier expressions.

"Fair enough," he admitted though it just made Marik smugger. Listening to the silence for a minute Ryou realized it wasn't fully silent, not just because of the rain in the background but also the music Marik had coaxed him out with. It sounded familiar...jazz?

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, And you know that's what our love can do. _

After listening for a moment he recognized the song.

"Michael Buble," he said out loud in surprise and received a raised eyebrow for his trouble. "You actually listen to Michael Buble music?" He continued; too surprise to check the words that just came out of his mouth naturally.

"We're doing his version of 'Cry Me a River'. And I'm not picky about what I listen to as long as it has a rhythm and lyrics that actually mean something I can understand," he explained, and for once the sentence was more than an answer; it was the start of a conversation.

From there it spread out, covering ground that moved from music to food which Ryou was very enthusiastic about to Marik's delight. The look in his shining eyes when he started talking about different types of cheeses was just too cute to pass up on.

It didn't matter that Marik knew next to nothing about fine cuisine or much else outside of your basic meal foods, he listened when Ryou talked and absorbed the information with interest even if he wasn't super obvious about it.

He even talked about some of the traditional Egyptian dishes. Ryou admitted he'd never really tried foods outside of Japan but that he had a fantasy of sitting at a long white table with a hundred different famous dishes from all around the world.

Marik casually asked if he envisioned having anyone else there, and Ryou thought for a moment before saying he wouldn't mind having someone else there if they were willing to listen attentively to him babble about food even hours after dinner already passed.

The shy look accompanying his words clued Marik on the fact that that was Ryou's more subtle way flirting. Even though Marik was a very physical person he had one thing to say about that: that when Ryou gave his nervous honest to goodness giggle when he was trying to be serious, it was a hundred percent cute.

As for Ryou, he couldn't help some nervous giggles, even though he found it embarrassing, because he had figured out what was different about Marik. It wasn't just that he was clearly more comfortable and relaxed, it was that he seemed honestly happy to be there, not to mention far more flirtatious and even playful at times.

Time seemed to fly as they moved from the conversation on food to Ancient Egyptian history which Marik knew quite a bit about. The topic made Ryou a little nervous and he touched his chest lightly once, feeling the millennium ring beneath his shirt and how cold and still it was.

There was nothing living inside it anymore, it was no more than a pendant, a sign of when his father actually loved him. Marik liked that Ryou listened avidly, commenting frequently and asking more questions.

By the time he had glanced at the clock again, lulled by the enjoyable conversation and the sound of rain deflecting off the roof and doors all around them, he was shocked to see how late in the evening it was. Ishizu might be worrying about him since he just said he was going for a drive.

Unlikely, since he often pulled disappearing acts to calm his mind and sort past from present, but she went through her irrational moments, stuck between being his sister, his friend, and his mother.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least.

Ryou took a deep breath, watching Marik who had fallen comfortably silent again without bothering to hide his stare while Marik looked out the blurry window shield distractedly as though deep in thought. Even then, a small smile played around his lips and it made Ryou wonder.

He'd been trying to gather his nerves all evening to ask and now seemed as good a time as ever.

"Marik?" He questioned, and the sound of his name rolling off the others tongue, short but sweet without its honorific got Marik's attention immediately.

"Ryou," he responded playfully, and the other narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You've been in a really good mood today...not that you're usually unhappy but not quite so cheerful either. Did something happen?" He questioned, crossing his fingers that he hadn't overstepped the invisible line that got just a little thinner each time they saw each other.

Marik actually looked pleased he'd noticed, smirking as he glanced down at Ryou's hands in his lap with sly eyes. Picking up his hand pointedly, Ryou flushed, uncrossing his fingers when he raised an eyebrow in a silently teasing way.

Marik put his hand back down but let his rest on top, which did unhealthy things to Ryou's heart. They'd kissed, twice now, yet sort of holding hands made his heart race? Well, appreciating the small things in life was always his specialty.

Holding his breath again, he flipped his hand and slid his fingers through Marik's, glancing shyly towards him. The other was looking forward once more, feet still comfortably up on the dashboard, but his smile was there, far more noticeable than his devastating smirk since this expression was softer and more romantic.

Ryou let out his held breath as quietly as he could before deciding to push his luck just a little more.

"So did it?" He asked and Marik turned his head just a little to face him.

"Did something happen to put me in a better mood?" He reiterated questionably and Ryou nodded. "Rishid, my adopted brother of sorts, had the day off today. He came to see my nee-san, Ishizu, and I this afternoon. I haven't seen him for more than a few minutes over the past two weeks so it was...nice," he said for lack of better word. From the far off smile on his face Ryou gathered his family was very important to him.

After a long pause he added quietly, "He noticed I was in a good mood to. I decided to make it last longer by coming here."

"Why here?" Ryou blurted, shocked at his words.

Marik hesitated a moment then simply said, "I like you."

Ryou felt his grip tighten on his smaller hand and could feel the goofy smile on his own face though he couldn't seem to make himself get rid of it. He liked him? Marik liked him! Scooting closer on the seat Ryou leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder delicately, feeling the warmth of his skin and the surprised flex of the muscle through his layer of hair.

Marik relaxed after a moment beneath the affectionate gesture, pulling Ryou's hand closer to him to rest on his thigh gently as he marvelled at the other boy. Though Ryou didn't seem to be a physical person like Marik his gesture clearly said: _I like you to. _

It amazed him that the other boy could be so sensitive in his own way, knowing when to probe and when to just let something go.

"I didn't even take you anywhere," he muttered out loud, realizing that as far a date went this was pretty low on the 'romantic' scale.

"Doesn't matter, I like the rain," Ryou replied contentedly, not moving his head from his shoulder.

"Why?" Marik asked, pulling back a little form their partial embrace to look at Ryou questioningly. He sat up a little in response, smiling sheepishly.

"Well...I know it's weird, but I've always found it sort of romantic," he replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head as a flash of colour lit his cheeks then faded away. Marik would never get tired of that expressive alabaster skin.

It said so much more than the liars all around him.

"Alright, out of the car," he said and Ryou looked startled.

"What?"

"Come on!" Marik called encouragingly, door already open as he stepped out into the downpour. Ryou had no idea where he was going with this but figured if he wanted to know he'd have to get out. Opening his own door, his hair fell flat under the constant stream of water from the heavens, the only time it did so, sticking to his shoulders and back leaving white swirls across his black shirt.

"Marik?" He called as loudly as he dared then saw the other boy leaning against the hood of the car, white teeth flashing against tan skin as he grinned. The sky was dark from clouds but a light grey glow indicated that the sun hadn't set completely yet.

"Remind me why you like this again?" Marik asked dryly, shivering under the cold fingers that crawled down his shirt against his bare chest and arms. He was already drenched.

"It's romantic," Ryou replied with a small adorable pout.

"Ah, that's right," Marik said, lifting a hand to touch one of his sleek white locks, curling it around his finger suggestively. "Hm...I prefer the beach, but this will do," he added then switched his grip to Ryou's face, fingers spread from his cheek bone to his jaw firmly before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was tentative and still curious, but Marik felt like he was getting more familiar with Ryou's lips on his despite how cold they were now. Always soft and relaxed as they brushed against his before he pushed forward more eagerly, his pale fingers curling shyly around Marik's waist as they continued kissing growing from experimental to confident.

Marik cranked it all the way up to personal as he parted lips around his lower lip, tongue flicking out to slide against it flirtatiously. Even that touch was firm even in its non-aggressiveness and Ryou found himself not minding at all, breath hitching in his throat.

Marik pulled away after their tongues had a chance to greet each other playfully, deciding they had gone far enough. It wasn't that he wanted to stop or had a problem with going farther; he just thought that Ryou probably did.

He wasn't one to say something so Marik had to be mindful of his boundaries. The innocent boy was just so...innocent. It would be a crime to push him too far.

"So the beach, huh? We'll have to try that some time," Ryou said after a long silence of simply staring at each other, his hands still on the others waist while Marik's strong but gentle hand still cupped his cheek.

Marik laughed and the husky sound sent shivers all through Ryou that had nothing to do with the cold rain, his breath making clouds in the air in front of him.

"Sure," he agreed the only way he knew how then kissed Ryou again just once softly on the lips to show he meant it before releasing his love interest and returning to his car while Ryou simply stood there looking a little like a drowned kitten in the rain.

He waved Marik all the way down the street, pale skin shining like a beacon in the rapidly darkening air till he was out of sight. Sighing happily to himself he promised silently that he'd call Miho and tell her all about it...later.

For now he just wanted to stand in the rain, hugging himself and thinking about how the weather really was romantic.

**A/N: Did this chapter get an 'awe' out of anyone? I hope so; it was definitely pretty fluff-tastic! Alright here's a challenge...what was people's favourite lines? You don't have to copy and paste if you don't want to, just vaguely reference, I'd love to know! ;D**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_But it was a big deal; everyone knew the third date was a _big_ deal. Some people thought it meant you should have sex, while others thought it made you official if you made it through the first three dates without harm. _

_Since Marik 'asked him' on the other two he figured it was his turn to make the first move. Did it have to be for _the_ third date though?_

**Woot, next up is 'the' third date! Things get fluffier and somewhat more intense and did I mention there would be family involved? Oh yes, it's gonna be a fun one! Tune in next week!**


	8. The Third Date Part 1

**A/N: FIRST OFF! Please don't eat me for the lack of chapters, decided not to let me access my stories for like, two weeks, which made me very, very sad...but finally when I checked for the millionth time today, it was back up! So, welcome to THE third date! If you didn't get where I was going with this before, then it's explained a little in this chapter, but basically it's just a (yes I'm guilty) very American thing that mostly only occurs in soap operas. But I thought it would be fun to throw in anyways! Also, WARNING, I attempted to describe certain things in this chapter (get your mind out of the gutter; it's not that sort of thing!) and I may have failed epicly...not too sure. But if it sucks, well, let me know anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

The romance between them was explicitly a private thing. Sure Ryou had told Miho everything that happened, and she was super excited for them, but it wasn't like any of their dates had been in broad daylight.

The cinema was dark and awkward, their impromptu car date was sweet but even more private because of the pouring rain and sealed car of course. He liked their relationship like this and he didn't want to publicize it on a waving flag complete with rainbow background, but he felt like there was still a barrier between them.

Ryou wondered if making things just a little more public even around people they'd never see again would make that strange feeling of being inside an awkward bubble whenever they saw each other in class go away.

"Go ask him," Miho encouraged with a giggle, and Ryou flushed glaring at her slightly.

"I was going," he insisted and she just rolled her eyes, pushing him in Marik's direction. Taking a deep breath he crossed the room to the other boy, nerves jumping all over the place.

_He likes you, it's no big deal,_ he told himself firmly. But it was a big deal; everyone knew the third date was a _big _deal. Some people thought it meant you should have sex, while others thought it made you official if you made it through the first three dates without harm. Since Marik 'asked him' on the other two he figured it was his turn to make the first move.

Did it have to be for _the_ third date though?

Marik saw him coming and folded his arms impassively, waiting for him to finish approaching him.

"Hey," he said and knew immediately from the curiosity on Marik's face that his nerves were obvious.

"..." He had opened his mouth to just get on with it and ask him out, but the words were stuck as his throat closed rapidly. Great, this was just great. The panic that ripped through his chest didn't make getting his throat unstuck any easier. Hearing less than a squeak come out of his love interest, Marik raised an eyebrow, deciding to help out the other boy a little.

"Was there something you wanted to ask?" He prompted and Ryou nodded quickly, flushing badly. "Well while you're trying to find your tongue, would you consider going out with me after school?" He asked and Ryou actually scowled a little.

"I was going to ask you that," he pouted.

"Better luck next time," Marik teased, not taking back his earlier invitation, actually feeling a little nervous. After all this was _the _third date. Who knew what might happen?

"Next time? If I can wait that long," Ryou responded with big innocent eyes.

"Like I said, there's always today after school..." Marik said suggestively, "We can do whatever you were planning." Ryou's face lit up excitedly.

"Really?" Marik nodded at his enthusiasm, swept away by the sunshine that was Ryou Bakura. After all, he was originally from Egypt; he had always kind of had a thing for sunshine.

"Can I meet you by your car after the final bell?"

"It's in the side parking lot," Marik confirmed before they parted ways, each wondering what exactly this date would have in store for them.

...

"A recreational centre?" Marik asked, slightly incredulously, but Ryou didn't let it bother him as they looked out at the big brick square of a building in front of them. He was way too excited to finally make a real attempt at impressing the impassive boy beside him.

"Yup, we're going skating," he announced cheerfully, jumping out of the car. Marik followed him, confusion still written on his face in the way he pursed his lips off to one side and narrowed his dazzling eyes slightly.

"In May?" He confirmed and laughed at the puppy dog eyes Ryou gave him. Internally, he could feel his will shaking at the way Ryou tugged on his white locks fretfully, milk chocolate eyes huge and swimming with pleading desire, his lower lip stuck out pathetically. Such a look on someone else would make him scoff. On Ryou it made his heart explode into a mushy throbbing mess.

"That looks not going to work on me," he said, not giving away his weakness as he smirked down at him and Ryou glowered for a second, though it was more of a pout then a glare.

"Please?" He begged, stepping closer. Marik felt his heart stutter as Ryou's fingers slid through his and he automatically reciprocated, entwining their hands together.

"You really want to go skating in May?" Marik asked and Ryou nodded still looking pitiful. "Fine," he sighed, unable to stand up to that look anymore, and Ryou let out a sound that was somewhere between triumphant and excited.

"Trust me, it'll be fun, there's never many people since nobody thinks of skating in May," Ryou explained with a big smile and bright eyes that Marik had a hard time tearing his own away from. How could he say no when saying yes could give Ryou such an angelic look? He was still straining his eyes to see the halo when they came to the front desk.

"Bakura-kun, you're back!" Called a happy voice and Marik snapped to attention as a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk beamed at his love interest.

"Aren't I always? Be a sweetheart, Cynthia-san, and grab my skates plus a pair for Marik." He made ordering someone around sound sweet with his cheerful chirping tone.

"Oh, on a date are we?" The woman, Cynthia, Ryou had called her, commented with a huge wink. Ryou blushed cutely and nodded, looking innocent. It was clear that he didn't even know he had the woman wrapped around his pinkie as she exclaimed over how cute they were.

"Well you're a lucky one, you're in for a real treat today, and Ryou's such a sweetie," she told Marik in a matronly voice as she patted his hand like she would a small child, then ruffled Ryou's white mane playfully. "Get that cut one of these days!" She teased and he laughed, shooting her one last smile then practically skipped away, dragging Marik with him.

"She's...friendly," Marik managed looking a little traumatized, and Ryou let out one of those nervous giggles that made him seem even more like an adorable little kid.

"Yah, she's a foster mom, so she's used to treating random strangers like her own. She comes off strong, but she's all good intentions," Ryou said contentedly, and Marik shook his head wondering at how Ryou himself could be so friendly.

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions. _

The thought made him shiver unpleasantly, and he quickly shoved it to the back of his mind as he followed after an extremely eager Ryou. The lady, whose name he had already forgotten, said he was in for a real treat, and Ryou seemed to think so too.

He really wasn't much of a skater besides your typical I-can-make-it-around-the-rink-without-falling attitude, considering he'd lived in Egypt up until the last three years, so he had no idea what they had in store for him. Walking into the change room, Marik managed to get on his own skates which he was surprised to see were...figure skates?

They certainly weren't your regular clunky hockey skates anyways.

He stood on them cautiously and found they weren't too hard to balance in anyways. Ryou on the other hand was already on his feet, practically bouncing in place as pushed back his white locks impatiently. He'd also removed his shirt, wearing only a loose pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt that showed the finer points of his not whatsoever feminine physique.

Pretty and hot at the same time? That was a feat that only someone like Ryou Bakura could accomplish.

"Ready?" Ryou asked after taking a deep breath, a little nervous and a lot excited about what was to come. He hadn't been on the ice in over two weeks because of school, and he missed it. Plus, it was only made better because Marik was here.

Worried about messing up? No, Ryou knew he worked better under pressure. Tests, performances, exams, simple showing off, he always did his best in the heat of the moment. He was a 'passionate' person according to his coaches.

"Sure," Marik agreed, following him out onto the rink with small awkward steps. Walking on blades is easier said than done.

His first step onto the ice was cautious and a little shaky but he wasn't going to fall, he was confident of that. Ryou on the other hand vaulted right over the boards and slid across the ice with that satisfying whooshing sound of powdered ice giving way beneath the metal of his skates. Ah, ice, he had missed that feeling.

Marik started to move a little, noting there were only two other couples and one young lady on the ice. Ryou was right; skating in May wasn't the most popular sport. Speaking of Ryou...

He'd made his way about half way around the rink, slow but steady, when a flash of white caught his eye. Trying to focus on it, he hooked an arm over the side to keep himself in place, and then watched as the white blur, which turned out to be Ryou, zoomed around the ice, a look of pure delight on his face.

Every time he got to a wall, he turned aside flawlessly, clearly knowing every boundary on the ice perfectly. Marik thought that was impressive? Any thoughts about his initial entrance were blown aside when Ryou gathered a little speed then threw himself into the air, body completely relaxed as though he'd done this a million times before –which Marik realized he probably had –then landed gracefully on one foot.

He laughed a little then slid what appeared to be a slim black elastic off his wrist, pulling his hair back in a low ponytail that hung in a slender line down his back against the tight white muscle shirt. The shorter layers of his hair still hung in thick locks around his face but it was a little less cumbersome as he proceeded to pump his bare arms under the rink lights, gaining power and speed, and then moving into a series of fancy spins ending with a triple twist in the air where he seemed to actually hover over the ice for a long moment before landing again.

This time it was all about the feet, Marik watched completely humbled with awe as his skates moved incredibly fast in twisting patterns while swaying his arms gracefully with each movement, then ended the segment with a simple hop that carried him all the way to Marik's side. He slid towards him then abruptly switched directions, grounding to a halt and throwing his arms over the boards with a thump and a huge adrenaline infused smile.

"Wow, I haven't tried that for awhile," were the first words out of his mouth that was still grinning as his chest rose and fell deeply, gathering cold air that burned his lungs in a wonderfully familiar sensation.

"That was..." Marik was at a loss for words, still trying to get over the shock of seeing Ryou skate like that. For lack of better explanation, it was dance –on ice. Ryou laughed slightly at his expression, looking a little sheepish. Sudden clapping and cheers came to them and they saw the two couples showing their appreciation for his short performance.

Ryou skated out a couple paces, giving a little spin and a bow, one hand to his chest as he lifted one foot in the air, giving a sideways aerial rotation to switch to the other foot before putting both feet to the ice and spreading his arms with head down in a second bow. They whistled appreciatively and he straightened up shooting both couple a grin and blowing them a kiss before skating back to Marik.

"I see we have a show off on our hands," Marik commented with an impressed smile and raised eyebrow, in what was likely his idea of a compliment.

"Nah, I just know those people. The rinks only open to members and friends outside of winter," he replied breathlessly, only now showing how physically exhausting that was for him, despite the adrenaline. Marik reached out a hand, running it along the bare white skin that rippled with muscles from his shoulders to his bicep and grinned as goose bumps rose beneath his knuckles.

"It was sort of impressive," he admitted, lavender eyes sparkling like diamonds with all the light reflecting off the ice.

"Sort of?" Ryou pouted and Marik chuckled.

"Show me more and I might change my mind," he said flirtatiously, and Ryou grinned hugely, leaning in to kiss Marik on the cheek quickly before launching himself off the wall enthusiastically. Marik felt pleasure buzz within him as he got both a kiss and the chance to watch more of a dance that was totally foreign to him.

After several minutes of watching Ryou perform flawlessly he skated out to join him, feeling his own muscles buzz with the desire to move.

"Teach me," he said and Ryou did a quick semi turn to stop his momentum, surprise written in his wide eyes.

"What do you want to learn?"

"Everything," Marik replied and Ryou laughed, puppy dog eyes dancing happily.

"Well, I can't teach you everything, but I can try the basics," he agreed, grabbing Marik's hand and leading him back over to the boards. "First things first: how to stop," he said, and then demonstrated racing from one end of the rink to the other, grinding to a halt on either side. "Since there're other people on the ice, you have to be sure you can control your momentum at a moment's notice," he instructed.

Marik nodded along with his words, following each and every instruction he gave to the T. He wasn't perfect, in fact he fell, a lot, but there was something familiar in the movements, that sense of grace he recognized from dance.

If Ryou was forced to admit it, he'd say he was nervous about trying to teach Marik anything. After all, he was the maverick of the dance room, constantly five steps ahead of everyone else and not the most patient teacher either from what he saw of him and Anzu working together. But now when he was the learner, he was the spirit of determination itself, shaking off the sweet talk and jumping right to constructive criticism.

When he fell he got back up, when he did something wrong, he immediately tried again to correct it –and didn't stop trying till it was 'adequate' as he said. Being the excellent dancer he was, even if it wouldn't seem that way to someone watching all the falling he was doing, he picked things up quickly.

Ryou was almost jealous of his ability by the end even if he was nowhere near his own level, that raw determination made his own bright attitude look frivolous in retrospect. Still, he loved seeing yet another new side of Marik's personality outside his maverick attitude or playful flirtation. Not a single complaint ever left his lips either.

On Marik's part, this was a whole new aspect to dance he had never experienced before, and he loved every tension filled second of it –and Ryou –even more. It helped that Ryou was an excellent teacher; outside his sweetheart nature once he got serious he was patient but also critical in a not cruel way.

Seeing him as art in motion was the best part of the date as far as Marik was concerned. Beauty didn't cover how Ryou looked when he smiled blissfully and flew through the air even better than he could on land.

**A/N: So I cut off the very last part of the date...just because I'm mean like that xD The next little bit will either be posted next Tuesday per my usual schedule, or perhaps sooner if people really want it *cough* review *cough*. HOWEVER, I am not one of those annoying 'you must review to get updates' authoresses, I'm just offering to post it sooner if people would like it sooner since it's a two-part chapter :) Oh and, I hope the skating descriptions weren't too terribly terrible xD**

**Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

"_I'm sorry I haven't heard of you sooner, Ryou Bakura. I'm Ishtar Ishizu. I can't help noticing my brother certainly seems to have a keen...interest, in you," she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at their laced fingers._

**Time to meet the family...because that's never awkward at all!**


	9. The Third Date Part 2

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! So my computer got this computer eating disease and it freaked me out a bit, and I thought I would lose everything...but it's fixed, and I got my files back, and I'm so happy, and you should be too cause here's the new chapter! (If anyones reading this...props to those of you who actually reviewed though, you guys are the best!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

When Marik drove him back to his small condominium, Ryou was surprised and a little nervous. He was invited inside for dinner and he accepted, trying to bury the conflicting emotions within him.

Going into his date's house for the evening on _the _third date? He was setting himself up for embarrassment, but curiosity over what Marik's house would look like and hunger won him over.

From the outside it appeared like a normal place to live, small, but by no means unpleasant. He had no idea what would happen when they got in there...but he was once again taken by surprise when nothing did.

The inside was just as humble but sweet, aided by that smell of burning incense that seemed to be everywhere Marik went. At least now Ryou knew why, as Marik showed him the different bits of Egypt his family had brought with them when they moved here or had collected since.

Even with only slight variations to the typical Japanese layout, Ryou found it made the small condominium quite fascinating to look around and admire. It helped that Marik turned out to be a fine cook, though when Ryou commented on how natural he seemed in the kitchen he just commented flippantly on how a 'past like his' could do that to you, though Ishizu was much better.

Something about his tone of voice darkened when he said that, and Ryou had to remind himself again that Marik was a private person and that probing into his past was just asking for trouble.

When they sat at the table, Ryou wasn't sure what to say until Marik asked out of nowhere how he became such a good teacher.

"Good teacher? Well, patience wise, I've done a lot of babysitting I guess, but really I just like kids," he said thoughtfully, and Marik noticed the sad inflection on his voice.

"Is there a reason that you like kids?" He asked carefully, and Ryou froze for a moment then gave him a half hearted smile.

"That obvious, huh?" He asked with a small painful laugh. "My nee-san died when I was a kid, we were really close...it was a car accident that took both Amane-chan and oka-chan," he explained, looking down for a minute in respect, and then shaking his head quickly.

"Anyways, it was a long time ago and even though I've only got my otou-san now, it's alright, because I know they're both in heaven. I had just started teaching Amane how to dance and skate and ever since the accident I guess I've always had this dream to teach professionally in a dance studio," he said with a small embarrassed laugh.

"In one? You could own one and all you'd have to do is ask nicely," Marik replied with a small snort, flicking Ryou's bangs out of his pretty face lightly, and he gave one of those small giggles in response. He had a strange way of comforting someone, but it felt right somehow; the motion spoke deeply of pure hearted sympathy for his grieving love interest though he didn't show it explicitly.

"Thanks Marik," he said in a sweet, quiet voice, as they exchanged a private look.

At the end of the meal Ryou stood up, carrying his dishes to the counter with a smile back on his cheerful face. By far this had been the best date so far in his opinion, especially because Marik actually seemed impressed by how well he skated.

The thought made his cheeks glow with pleasure, and just as he crossed the room to say goodbye to Marik, socks padding on the thin carpet quietly, the date took an entirely new twist.

Marik took his waist firmly in his hands then pushed him gently down on the couch, a rather unremarkable feat since Ryou immediately recognized the look on his face and felt his knees turn to jelly.

Part of him thrilled with pride at the lustful look.

Part of him thrilled with utter terror that he'd be unable to satisfy it.

Marik sat next to him, staring at him for a moment, and then leaned in to kiss him deeply. Today he had finally figured out how he would describe Ryou Bakura if a stranger asked him to: innocently passionate towards all areas of life.

He wasn't an adventurer but once he got into something he let himself go, putting all of his heart and soul into it. That was what his kisses were like to, starting out cautious but quickly growing in desire.

Unlike their other kisses, this one had the advantage of sitting rather than standing, and Marik lowered him down on the couch when their tongues met like familiar lovers instead of strangers like the last time.

Ryou's hands slid along his back, feeling bumps and wondered if those were from skating but didn't have time to give it much thought as the moment carried them both away. Marik was strong, everything about him was, but Ryou appreciated the way he controlled the kiss completely, allowing Ryou to respond with eagerness, tongue probing the inside of his warm mouth deliciously as Marik's fingers sunk into his knotted hair.

It took about sixty seconds to find them both lying on the couch with Marik on top as they made out furiously, heat growing between them until they were both letting out small romantically desirous moans.

Ryou's hand had just slid up under his shirt to touch the hot satin skin of his abs while Marik went to work at the buttons of his shirt, determined to reveal that skin tight muscle shirt again if only so he could take it off to when the sound of the door opening made them both freeze.

"Wait, wait," Marik breathed, trying to steady his own respiration as he strained his ears while Ryou leaned in to kiss him again regardless. Heels on the tiles? That meant a woman, the only woman who lived in the small house, was home.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered, kissing Ryou's jaw and neck persuasively a couple times as he raised them both into a sitting position with powerful arms. Through the lusty haze cast over them both, Ryou recognized the urgency in his voice and he realized whoever it was, Marik probably didn't want them to walk in on them making out heatedly in the living room.

He managed to straighten himself out, turning so he wasn't pressed quite so tightly to Marik just in time as a young woman entered the room. She looked to be in her twenties with long silken black hair and intense blue kohl rimmed eyes against her dark golden skin that marked her as Egyptian.

Her heavy golden jewellery only added to the resemblance between her and Marik, enough that Ryou assumed she was the sister he had heard about. After all, who else would be in his apartment?

"Marik? What're you...who's this?" She questioned, intense look fading for a moment as she blinked in surprise at the sight of the white haired boy sitting on her sofa.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," he introduced formally, standing to bow to her respectfully, cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason now. Marik stood up after him, gripping his hand tightly to Ryou's surprise. From his earlier reaction he had assumed he didn't want Ishizu to know about them.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard of you sooner, Ryou Bakura. I'm Ishtar Ishizu. I can't help noticing my brother certainly seems to have a keen...interest, in you," she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at their laced fingers. Ryou looked at Marik desperately, not sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"You can't foresee everything, nee-san," he replied lightly as her hand moved to the golden necklace with an eye embedded in the surface hanging around her neck. "Besides, we haven't been dating that long, I didn't want you and Rishid to scare him away." A small smile found her lips at Marik's small jest at her expense.

"Is he your boyfriend then?" She prompted, staring directly into her brother's eyes.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation, and she laughed quietly. Ryou relaxed at the sound, it reminded him of the way Marik laughed. She appraised him inconspicuously, unable to find fault in these first couple of moments meeting him.

He wasn't a thug, nor was he flamboyant; if anything he appeared to be a fairly shy but polite person, and such a person could not be bad for someone like her brother who'd had enough rough experiences. She was surprised by his soft features and kind smile. It wasn't like Marik to go for someone so...pretty.

Then again, looks weren't everything.

"Well then, I am once again sorry that I can't continue to talk to this new boyfriend of yours, but I'll just have to leave the scaring to Rishid," she said with a teasing smile at both of them then bowed again gracefully before disappearing up the short flight of stairs, followed by the sound of a door closing.

It was silent for a moment, and then Marik tightened his grip on his hand and lead him quietly to the front door, opening it for him and following him out onto the tiny porch.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," he said after a long moment, searching Ryou's eyes with his own and Ryou nearly smiled. The words were almost like an apology...almost. He wasn't surprised a person like Marik had a lot of pride to overcome though.

Only one thing stopped him from smiling –that moment on the couch. It was so heated and full of passion, who knew what would have happened if Ishizu didn't interrupt?

"Are you alright with" –

"I'm a virgin," he blurted, feeling heat rush to his face as he avoided the others gaze uncomfortably.

"So?" Was Marik's immediate response, sounding puzzled, as though not seeing the connection between the comment and what had just gone down between them.

"So...that doesn't matter to you?" Ryou questioned, gathering enough courage to raise his eyes shyly, glancing up at Marik from under his bangs.

"Why should I want someone I care about to already have been taken by someone else?" He asked lightly, reaching out to brush aside his bangs so he could look directly into the dazzling eyes above the dark blush that could have lit the evening air easily. Ryou dropped his gaze, still looking ashamed.

"Ryou, it doesn't matter," He repeated firmly. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me or to do...anything you don't want to," he added with a small exasperated sigh only to have Ryou throw himself into his arms.

His hands caught the other boy's waist, gut twisting unhealthily at the sensation of Ryou's body pressed so completely to his, skin warm against his. Ryou was staring up at him with starry eyes still filled with concern.

"Did you mean what you said to Ishizu-san?" He asked and Marik was silent for a moment, trying to roll with the punches on this one, and finding it difficult.

"You mean the boyfriend comment?" He replied, and Ryou nodded, blushing again at the affectionate term. Marik laughed slightly, holding Ryou even closer, feeling the muscles of his lower back contract beneath his hands.

"Would I have said it to my own nee-san, if I didn't mean it?" Ryou said nothing, and Marik rolled his eyes. "Yes, I meant it. If it wasn't obvious enough by now, I'll say it again, I like you," he told him and Ryou smiled hugely, opening his mouth but Marik's lips were pressed to his, cutting off the question.

"Don't you dare ask 'really'," he growled in his ear, sucking the tender skin of his neck seductively.

"Ok," Ryou agreed meekly, shuddering at the pleasure of the sensation. If he hadn't already had all his weight on Marik, the loose feeling in his knees probably would have sent him straight to the ground.

Did Marik just ask him to be his boyfriend in a very roundabout way?

Did he just say _yes _in an equally convoluted manner?

Best. Third. Date. Ever.

**A/N: So...did that get an 'awee' out of anyone? It may not have turned out as cute (yet kind of limey) as I hoped it would...um? Comments? Grammar issues? I love the feedback people!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_You can't be a chicken on this one, stop worrying about if he says no and start worrying about Anzu asking him before you!" The way she said it made it sound like Anzu was asking him on a date or something. _

_Ryou thought about for about two seconds, just long enough to picture Marik shirtless as he flirted with Anzu in a bikini...the jealousy that boiled inside his stomach had his feet moving before he'd even thought about what he'd say when he got there._

**Oo-la-la bikinis? Jealousy? Looks like trouble in paradise already...tune in next week! :D**


	10. Moment of Truth

**A/N: Oops, meant to have this out yesterday...I would give an excuse, but honestly I just forgot...my bad? Review to let me know if you still love me? :D Oh, and there's a LIME warning on this chapter, though why I'm putting one on a story rated T is beyond me, I guess it's just the polite thing to do.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"_Bakura-kun, how about you?"_ The words echoed in his head and he turned doubtfully to Anzu. Yuugi was inviting all of his friends up to a weekend away at his Jii-chan's friend's cottage. He noticed the way Anzu was staring over his shoulder at Yami longingly and his thoughts immediately went to Marik.

Their relationship had been so dynamic lately even though they hadn't been dating that long; he really enjoyed his company and felt a sudden urge to invite him along. Catching Anzu's eye he gestured to the side, pulling her away from the others to talk quietly.

"Do you not want to go, Bakura?" She asked kindly and he shook his head quickly.

"No, of course that's not it, I'll come, it's just that...well, me and Marik haven't been dating all that long I guess, but I still want to invite him," He admitted. Understanding crossed her face along with sympathy, since she could certainly relate to his situation. Along with the fact that she was the only one of his friends who knew Marik as well as he did, he felt that he should ask for her opinion.

He didn't want to turn anyone against him with the whole 'coming out of the closet' thing, but the weekend just wouldn't be the same without Marik there. Keeping everything so secretive at school was really starting to get to him to. He wanted to kiss Marik in public and not care who was watching rather than hiding under a rock like they were doing something illegal.

"I understand if you're nervous about asking him, but if you don't want to I will," she assured him flippantly. "Everyone's curious to meet my 'task master' dance partner anyways," she joked with a small laugh that Ryou couldn't help joining in on.

Task master? Well Marik was pretty strict about dance and he _was _a master after all. He gave her a grateful smile, feeling himself relax. Even if he didn't have the courage to ask such a personal thing of his love interest, it helped to know he had someone on his side.

"Thank you Anzu-chan! That means a lot to me," he thanked her then, seeing Yuugi waiting to talk to her, moved on his way with a small bow that she returned. Fear plagued him though he tried to keep his steps steady and his smile unfaltering.

He had never been the courageous type, he was more of a cheerleader, encouraging others and pretending it didn't bother him. As for actually going out on a limb and asking Marik...rejection was always painful and it would certainly throw a kink in their relationship.

He knew for someone shy of social gatherings like Marik this was asking a lot, and that he shouldn't take what he felt was imminent rejection personally, but really, who wouldn't?

...

"Are you going to invite him?" Miho hissed to Ryou who eyed Marik across the room nervously. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Anzu, Miho and Ryou were grouped together which was never a good sign and the fact that they were all looking at either him or Ryou speculatively wasn't really helping.

He assumed it was about the beach trip Anzu had hinted to him about conspicuously before. His grasp on the situation after reading between the lines of her attempt at subtlety was that Ryou was going and wanted to invite him but, being Ryou, was nervous for some reason.

Marik's only question was...why? Their relationship was better than ever now, what was there to worry about?

"You're chickening out aren't you?" Anzu said with a marked sigh, turning back to face Ryou who, if anything, more miserable then he was earlier.

"What if he says no? We really haven't been dating that long and he's kept it so quiet, how do I know" –Anzu pressed a hand to his mouth, cutting him off. He probably could have kept worrying out loud for hours without thinking about the fact that Marik had likely already noticed the way they were watching him.

"Shush, Bakura, you know he'll say yes. Just because you guys haven't actually been dating that long, he liked you for longer. But if you want me to do it, I will," she repeated her offer from earlier, squaring her shoulders boldly.

He hesitated, biting his lip as he looked down, and then nodded slowly. Miho scoffed slightly at his fear, which didn't help the situation at all, but it was clear Anzu felt badly for him.

"Ryou, go ask him yourself," Miho demanded furiously, hands planted on her hips as she motioned him in Marik's direction.

"I-I can't," he stammered, eyes wide with fear as he watched Anzu approaching his boyfriend. Ouch, that was painful.

"You can't be a chicken on this one, stop worrying about if he says no and start worrying about Anzu asking him before you!" The way she said it made it sound like Anzu was asking him on a date or something.

Ryou thought about for about two seconds, just long enough to picture Marik shirtless as he flirted with Anzu in a bikini...the jealousy that boiled inside his stomach had his feet moving before he'd even thought about what he'd say when he got there.

"I just wanted to" –Anzu was saying, and he panicked, knowing he had to say something now or never.

"I have a question!" He blurted and she shut her mouth as relief crossed her face, stepping back to make room for him. He felt all the blood drain to his toes and Marik looked down at him strangely. Somehow the whole idea had seemed much more plausible from across the room.

"Yes, Ryou?" Marik questioned in a mock serious voice, folding his arms impassively though a rueful smile danced around his lips despite his best efforts. Ryou was just too cute when he shook with nerves like he was now. His eyes were so wide against his pale face that they looked like they were about to swallow him up entirely.

"Um...you probably already heard about this...but Yuugi's inviting a bunch of friends up to the beach for the weekend a-and I wondered if maybe..." Ryou trailed off, swallowing hard as that lavender gaze bore into him, one blond eyebrow rising against tan skin.

"If maybe...?" He prompted and Ryou shuddered once, taking a deep breath as Marik seemed to draw all the confidence and effort out of him, milk chocolate eyes slightly lidded. He looked delicious in Marik's opinion and he resisted kissing him right here in the middle of the room.

"Would you want to come...with me...?" He finally managed to squeak out as though his throat was constricting, which it certainly felt like it was. Well the question was out now, there was nothing he could do about it...but oh, he wanted to! He wanted to take it back!

Marik looked like he was actually mulling the question over, and then said, "You want me to come with you?" Ryou flushed at his teasing tone that was obviously meant to poke fun at his nerves before nodding quickly.

It wouldn't be the first time that Marik used it against him, wielding the information masterfully above his head. He had always been much better at flirting then Ryou, though Ryou insisted it was a difference in personality not skill.

After all, he could make Marik beg on his knees if he wanted to with a couple of well strung together comments and looks. He knew once he had Marik's gaze locked in his then his odds of winning their 'game' increased tenfold no matter what the stubborn other male claimed.

"Are you talking like...as a boyfriend or just as a friend?" Marik questioned casually, leaning against the high ballet bar, drumming his fingers in a suspiciously flirtatious manner as he propped up his chin with the other thoughtfully.

_Like a panther getting bored, and deciding whether he should wait some more or just pounce_, Ryou thought with a shiver.

"B-boyfriend, you know you're more than a friend to me," Ryou replied with more confidence, knowing his own feelings on the matter like the inside of his eyelids.

"Good," Marik suddenly agreed.

"You'll come?" He replied, slightly astonished.

"You really thought I'd turn you down?" Marik questioned, a strange look on his face, and Ryou just shrugged sheepishly.

"A little, yah," he admitted, and the blond scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Come on pretty boy," He said, grabbing his hand to pull him closer and press a kiss to his cheek sweetly before walking towards the change room casually, the less take-charge of the couple bobbing along behind him happily.

As soon as the door closed behind them Marik was all seriousness though, dropping his flirty facade as he turned to face Ryou.

"Why in the world did you think I would turn you down?" He demanded, frowning like he couldn't understand it for the world.

"Well...you're not really social..." Ryou said meekly, pressing his back to the door and sliding down a little under Marik's fiercely suspicious expression while he paced, looking even more like a panther then he had before.

"I know that's not it," he said warningly, pausing only to give Ryou's reaction a double check and his wince confirmed the theory.

Sighing in exasperation he said, "Ryou, how many times do I have to tell you? I like you; you don't have to act like I'm going to suddenly lose interest every time you want to ask me out. I promise I'll tell you if that happens, _because it's not going to._" His words seemed to strike home inside of Ryou who looked up at him through his lashes.

"Forgive me for being a chicken?" He pleaded in his sweetest voice, and Marik attempted to harden his resolve but felt it crumbling. Ryou's soft cheeks were glowing with the slightest of blushes and his lips had that tiny pucker that made him look like he was heartbroken at the concept of not obtaining forgiveness. His long lashes shielded him from the brunt of it, but he could feel those puppy dog eyes on him as Ryou folded his hands behind his back nervously.

"You are so much more manipulative than people give you credit for," Marik growled, running a hand through his uneven layers that looked like they hadn't been cut in awhile.

"Please?" He said in a wobbly voice like he might start crying, and Marik blanched at the mere thought. He knew Ryou wouldn't actually cry over something so simple, but he had no idea what to do with crying people. He came from a tougher world then that and anything that came out of his mouth just sounded critical.

"Please?" He pleaded again, rocking forward off the wall and taking a step closer to where Marik was frozen so that he could run one finger down his chest seductively this time. Marik's breath hitched quietly when he reached the bottom of his abs.

"I'll try not to be so scared next time...I just really wanted you to come...kiss for peace?" Ryou asked, mood taking a clear switch from his earlier nervousness, trailing all five fingers down his partners chest now.

Marik lowered his eyes, dragging them up and down Ryou's figure slowly before nodding helplessly. The white haired boy who was suddenly in total control moved closer tantalizingly slowly, tempting Marik to try and speed him up as he stared at his soft lips with desire written all over his face.

When he let himself get close enough Marik's hands snaked around his waist tightly, but when he leaned in eagerly for the kiss he stopped him, painting his lips with one teasing finger.

"Ryou..." He moaned warningly, but Ryou just turned his head to the side, stretching up on tip toes to kiss the juncture between his jaw and neck, dragging his tongue in small circles around the area. Marik stiffened at the sensation –then snapped entirely.

Ryou gave a yelp as he hit the metal door, hard, though a hand cushioned the back of his head. The shocked sound was cut off by a pair of greedy lips claiming his own, kissing fiercely. Ryou's eyes widened as Marik's tongue went straight into his mouth, not even having to force his way past his lips which were open in a surprised 'o' shape that provided no resistance for his advances.

When the hand not protecting Ryou's head from the hard metal behind it started to tug on the material of his shirt, un-tucking it so he could caress the bare skin underneath, Ryou came back to himself, pressing his hands to Marik's chest.

Seeing that it didn't have the desired effect as Marik just crowded closer, kissing him into submission, he tried to push him away desperately, feeling his body heat rocket upwards in response to the raging wild fire that had him pinned to the door solidly.

"Marik," he managed before his tongue was once again dominated and just as pinned as the rest of his body except his hands which continued trying to push him away hopelessly. Okay, waste of a word, he needed something shorter and to the point.

"Wrong time, wrong place," he managed as seriously as he could when Marik's tongue was coaxing his into a playful battle and his own hands were moving seemingly off their own accord to grip the cotton fabric of Marik's shirt tightly.

He gave another yelp of surprise when Marik ripped away suddenly and dropped to the ground, dragging Ryou with him. He grinned, lavender eyes bright as he caught Ryou against his chest, laying back on the hard linoleum comfortably as the more reluctant of the two sprawled on top of him.

"Better now?" He asked angelically, and Ryou moaned with frustration.

"You shouldn't have tempted me," Marik replied to the sound, pulling him closer to leave a pattern of kisses on his pale skin. Ryou panted, trying desperately to control his body's reaction. His body said yes, and his heart said yes...his mind said stop before you do something you regret.

He told his mind to shut up and stop ruining the moment.

Tightening his fists he whipped Marik's shirt off over his head, lips cutting off _his_ sound of surprise this time. Marik was quickly back in control, flipping him over so that he lay beneath him on the floor while they began making out furiously for the second time in as many days, Ryou's hands exploring every skin fibre and muscle from his collar down to the waist band of his pants.

"Wait, wait," he moaned and this time Marik listened, pulling back. He had kind of lost it for a minute there, but with his returning humour on the floor he found a semblance of self control. He knew when enough was enough, and they had never gone this far before, let alone in the school change room.

Suddenly the only sound was their breathing which had become deafening in the empty room.

"Um...my bad?" Marik offered sheepishly and Ryou tried to catch his breath while shooting him a small grin and struggling into a sitting position.

"You're bad? I'm pretty sure I started it," he replied teasingly, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck like a little kid as he stood up, lifting them both effortlessly.

"Glory hog," he replied, kissing the smile on Ryou's lips just for the hell of it.

"So you really do want to come right?"

"Ryou..."

"Just checking!"

**A/N: So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Too limey? Not limey enough? I really need to know people, I'm basically shooting in the dark here!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_The look of pain on his face wounded Marik more then he thought it would, though he would never admit it. Was he really so averse to people finding out about them? No, this wasn't about them; this was between him and his friends. But it was so easy to confuse the two..._

**No! Sadness ahead! Or not...Guess you'll have to wait and see! :D**


	11. Arrival

**A/N: Alright, so here's the new chapter, and this is one of two that might be confusing to you having not read "Beside You". Basically, I vaguely reference of some of the stuff that happened in that story (just stuff that focused more on Yami/Anzu), but it's not important (thus, it only gets vague confusing references like the one in this chapter xD). So if you come to a point where you're like, wtf? Who is that? Why is she doing that? Who cares? Just don't worry about it...however, if you are politely curious about what happens in the other story, go read chapters 19-20 of "Beside You" (titled, 'Blond and Jealous' and 'Waterworks' respectively)! Really, I encourage you to; it will make reading it make more sense!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"So...when we get there..."

_Ah, now we get down to it, _Marik thought grimly, shifting gears a little violently. He was driving them to Yuugi's Jii-chan's friend's cottage, and Ryou had seemed nervous about something the whole way.

After their little 'conversation' the other day in the change room, Marik stubbornly waited, determined to make Ryou squeak first which from his tone of voice, he was about to.

Not to mention these back roads were too damn complicated. Ryou winced every time he cursed out loud though so he had resolved to take it out on the car.

"You know I like you, right?" He blurted and Marik glanced sideways at him with a small frown.

"Yes...I gathered that much..." he said slowly, trying to focus on the road. He'd already made about a million wrong turns and they were late but Ryou was just too good at distracting him.

Was there a reason he should think Ryou didn't like him?

"Like a lot?" Ryou continued, blushing and Marik nodded a sense of happiness inside him despite his response. He wasn't really a fluffy person full of love confessions and sappy moments, so he didn't have reason to talk about their relationship a lot, but when it did came up it made him...happy.

It surprised him because in the past all his relationships had been so overwhelmingly physical whether he liked it or not, that he hadn't expected to care about such emotional stuff. Of course, nothing was really normal about his and Ryou's relationship.

He was special. It made everything different.

Ugh, now he was starting to sound like a romantic sap and he was definitely going to miss the turn...again.

"Spit it out, Ryou," he said seriously and Ryou sighed, tugging his long white locks fretfully. Marik kept teasing him that he'd go bald one day if he kept doing that but he couldn't help it.

"Um...it's just...when we get there...I don't know how my friend's are going to react to us being...together," he said in a strained voice, and Marik felt realization settle on him.

Really he should have guessed it sooner, Ryou was the sort of sweet-but-awkward guy that didn't hide or publicize his sexuality. He didn't make it a big deal even to his friend's except his closest like Nosaka-chan. For all he knew, they didn't even know he was gay let alone that Marik was his boyfriend.

"I don't care," he said nonchalantly with a small shrug to hide the way he was gripping the wheel so tightly. He hated talking while driving, it was simply too distracting. "They can think what they want, it's not going to change the way I act," he continued and noted how rigid Ryou suddenly got.

"Well like I said, I like you...a lot...like _a lot _a lot, so it's not" –

"Ryou, if you're trying to say you want to tone it down around your friends, just say it, I won't get offended," Marik said in exasperation as his partner beat around the bush. At his words he relaxed as Marik took the words right out of his mouth.

He didn't know why he always got so crazy nervous, Marik knew him well enough he could usually predict what he was going to say anyways.

"Would that offend you?" He asked seriously, putting a hand on the one gripping the gear shift while looking at him, searching for any signs of offense.

"No, these are your friends. I don't expect you to _want _to alienate them, believe it or not," he said sarcastically and Ryou let out a small nervous giggle, starting to pull his hand away but Marik pinned it down again firmly.

"You can't start pulling away until we get there, alright?" He said, shooting him a side glance.

"Um...Marik..." Ryou said nervously, though he didn't move his hand again.

"What?" He asked, eyes turning back to the road. Wait, where were they anyways?

"You missed the turn again..."

"Fuck."

...

Eventually they made it to the cottage in one piece though Marik was very glad to be rid of those twisted back roads, and Ryou was glad to be rid of his temper which spiked dangerously.

He couldn't help a small smile though as he thought about how he had learned a new thing about Marik: he put the last word in road rage. People didn't seem surprised to see them or that they were late, especially because they walked into drama town.

A strange blond girl was there, at least, no one Marik recognized, which wouldn't have been surprising, except that neither Ryou nor anyone else seemed to know her either –excluding Mutou-san and his innocent looking cousin.

It quickly because apparent that the girl had some sort of obsessive crush on Mutou-san's younger, gentler looking cousin –what was his name, Yuugi? Maybe, Marik couldn't keep track of all of Ryou's strange friends, let alone their names.

Regardless, that was what she was kicking up the fuss about, and she decided to take out her childish obsession by challenging Mutou-san, or "Yami" as he was going by outside of school, to a duel. She disappeared as quickly as she had shown up to retrieve her cards for whatever this 'duel' was.

This, at least, caught Marik's interest. Since Ryou wanted him to fit in with his friends, perhaps it would be prudent to voice his curiosity allowed. If he was lucky, he could avoid the others, and Anzu would answer his questions.

"It's a card game we used to play a lot about two years back," Jounouchi responded eagerly, dashing his frail hopes to remain antisocial a little bit longer. It wasn't that Ryou's friends were necessarily uninteresting to him but...well frankly; he was about as socially graceful as someone who had spent their entire life underground.

"I don't think Bakura was ever big on it," Jounouchi continued, obviously noting that he had shown up with Ryou, and therefore probably friends with him, "but Kaiba was always challengin' Yuugi to a game. Only weird shit happened when they played," he added on the end, scratching his head slightly.

"Like what?" Marik asked, sharp eyes not missing the way everyone looked slightly nervous at the mention. Most interestingly, Mutou-san didn't look very happy about the subject. Was he protective of his younger cousin's involvement in this game? Or perhaps it had some other meaning to him?

"The 'weird shit' Jounouchi is referring to is like the Egyptian legends you told me about, the games the pharaoh used to play," Anzu piped up in response, and he nodded, understanding flashing across his face.

"Well that would be unsettling," he murmured, casting his eyes downward to end the conversation politely –or so it would seem. In reality, he was peering carefully sideways at Mutou-san, who stared straight back, as though knowing where his thoughts were going.

He found it interesting that Mutou-san obviously seemed to know about the pharaoh games outside of Anzu's comment, though few people outside of Egypt did. The older man's gaze flickered back towards the path that the young blond girl had gone up to get her cards for this 'duel'.

Naturally, Marik assumed it wouldn't be magical, or life-threatening like it was in the pharaoh's day, but certainly neither of the two contestants seemed to be taking it lightly.

It turned out to be a regular game, with little interest to Marik except for the end when Mutou-san banished the annoying brat and her abused crush to the beach, allowing things to finally start to go back to semi-normal.

Until the bad omen known at Jounouchi struck.

Ryou had just gathered his courage and moved to introduce Marik. _He's just a friend as far as they know. Just a friend,_ he reminded himself, fighting the urge to grab his partner's hand and squeeze until it was as white as his.

"Um, guys? Did I introduce my, um, friend to you yet?" Ryou asked hesitantly, giving Marik nervous side glances.

"Not yet," Jounouchi said, breaking out of the headlock Honda had him in to give the aloof looking blond a curious once over. Ryou let his gaze flicker between calm Marik and ominous Jounouchi.

If he had to place bets on who would react the worst to finding out he was in a gay relationship with the infamous Ishtar Marik?

Definitely Jounouchi. Not that he was a bad person; he was just rigid on some things and totally uncaring on others. Really it was just fifty/fifty odds, and Ryou was not a betting man.

"You Anzu's dance person?" Jounouchi asked with a vague wave of his hand. Marik winced at the term.

Dance person? Was that how Anzu referred to him? Highly unlikely, he was getting the feel from Katsuya-san that he was a very casual sort of person.

"Yes," he responded simply, not wanting to go into details about being a 'dance person' to someone who probably didn't know a curtsey from a bow.

"His name is Ishtar Marik, he's me and Anzu's friend," Ryou introduced formally. Marik winced again, seeing the way Jounouchi rolled his eyes subtly at the obvious nerves in Ryou's voice.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows my name, Ryou," he said quietly and Jounouchi raised one blond eyebrow.

"You call him Ryou? So you guys are like...close?" He questioned and 'Bakura' flushed with embarrassment.

Strange, Bakura just didn't sound right to him, even just thinking it. He'd wondered before briefly about why he preferred going by his last name, but he'd have to ask more specifically some time.

"Um...yah...we're close," Ryou said with as much confidence as he could muster. Marik smiled a little at Jounouchi's slightly uncomfortable expression as he clearly wondered if he had wandered into something he didn't want to know about.

Marik was mostly just impressed by his crush's attempt to conquer his fears. Jounouchi was of little other significance to him in the scheme of things.

"Are we going to head down to the water?" He asked instead, switching topics easily, and both of the other boys looked relieved. Who knew he'd ever be the social mediator?

"Yah I think the perverts finished," Jounouchi said with a small crude snicker as he pointed at Honda.

"I am not a pervert!"

Marik, however, was not paying attention to their jargon, instead looking with concern at Ryou who looked ready to pass out, and he doubted it was from the sun. Normally it wouldn't matter, a couple confident words would set his worrying mind straight, but now when they weren't alone, he had to avoid certain judgmental idiots.

It would be impossible to approach him without looking suspicious. The look of pain on his face wounded Marik more than he thought it would, though he would never admit it.

Was he really so averse to people finding out about them?

No, this wasn't about them; this was between him and his friends.

But it was so easy to confuse the two...

...

"Save the alcohol for tomorrow, I don't want to waste the weekend hung over," Honda said dismissively.

"But I'm thirsty!" Jounouchi whined, one hand still trailing longingly inside the cooler, though Honda's point seemed to sink in as he looked at all the different beers stocked inside.

"I guess you're right..." He grumbled, glowering slightly, and Ryou leapt to his feet eagerly.

"I can go get us drinks from inside, Rebecca-chan said it was fine to take whatever we needed," he offered brightly, and Marik frowned at the tone he used.

He was still trying too hard to impress Katsuya-san, and maybe he was just jealous, but he didn't like it. Did it really matter if Katsuya noticed there was something off about their relationship? He moved on so quickly it hardly mattered.

Still, he couldn't say anything without upsetting Ryou who had already taken off up the path in search of drinks, mostly for Katsuya's sake. That didn't mean he couldn't talk to the other while he was gone though...

"Katsuya-san," he said, and his tone must have caught Katsuya's attention, because he looked up in surprise.

"What's up...uh...Marik was it?" The lack of honorific irked him, but he decided to just cut to the chase. This wasn't about him or politeness.

"Stay out of Ryou's business," he said shortly and Katsuya blinked dark brown eyes, greasy blond hair falling in his face.

"Say what?" He said blankly, and Marik sighed impatiently.

"Earlier, you made Ryou nervous. Don't say anything until he's ready to talk about it," he said more clearly and this time the other's eyes brightened seeming to understand what he was getting at.

"Oh, got it. I don't know why he cares though, it's not like it's a big deal to me," he said with a shrug, and then turned back to the game he'd been playing with Honda before.

_Great, very helpful, except that Ryou doesn't know that_, Marik thought with irritation.

Dense people, however kind, had always gotten on his nerves. Ryou was innocent, but he wasn't stupid like certain other people he was evidently in the company of.

Getting up, he made his way up the path to the cottage where Ryou had disappeared to, determined to talk to him. All of this was smoke and mirrors and it wasn't worth him having a panic attack over, or trying to fulfil Katsuya's every whim.

Pushing open the loose screen door, he walked through a small curved hallway, coming upon a kitchen just out of sight from the doorway where Ryou was facing the sink, filling several glasses with water.

Marik walked over silently, waiting until he had nothing breakable in his hands before wrapping his arms around him from behind. Ryou gasped loudly and Marik shushed him gently, cuddling his familiar body back against his chest.

"You have nothing to worry about from your friends or from me. That is why they're called friends you know," he said in his dry form of comfort, and Ryou relaxed against him for a moment.

Spinning around, Marik felt he shorter boy wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his chest, as though to hide his face from everyone else in the world. Marik couldn't help a small smile, stroking his back gently.

Pushing him away gently, he held him to the refrigerator, not in a pin, but just for support as he leaned down to kiss his lips delicately. Ryou hesitated only a second before responding eagerly to Marik's surprise.

It wasn't often Ryou was so quick to kiss back, especially in semi-public, but he wasn't going to complain.

He wrapped strong arms around his slim body feeling muscle flex under him as Ryou pressed closer, unashamed for the moment. The feeling of his body flush against his own body made Marik forget himself, and coincidentally where he was, thinking about only who he was with and what he wanted to do with that person.

He held him back against the fridge again, far more aggressively this time as he deepened the kiss. Their embrace was growing heated when a sound of alarm cut through the air, forcing them apart again. Turning Marik caught sight of the smaller Mutou-san, Yuugi he was called by the others.

"Y-Yuugi!" Ryou stammered in confirmation, turning bright red. Marik rolled his eyes at the half hearted effort. Really, what were you supposed to say when you got caught making out with your 'friend' of the same gender in someone else's kitchen?

Sorry?

That seemed like a stretch as far as Marik was concerned.

"Go on, I'll see you down by the beach," he said, indicating that Ryou needed to deal with his own emotions around his friends, giving him a firm kiss on the lips before walking out.

It was for Ryou's own good, or that's what he told himself.

Mostly it was self doubt that had him walking away. Had it been right of him to take advantage of Ryou like that? Sure, they were dating, no, not even that, they were in a _relationship_, but Ryou asked him to tone it down, and he had agreed to.

There was no 'when we're alone let's make out madly' exception to the rule, if Marik was remembering correctly.

The nagging thought that he'd let Ryou down combined with his own social awkwardness sent him out of the room faster than was even close to proper, and he knew it from the shocked looks he caught from both of them.

His pride wouldn't let him turn around though.

If he was honest, he couldn't say he cared about being caught making out by the smaller Mutou-san, how he felt about that was his business, but what he did care about was Ryou, and Ryou's panicked expression when they got caught cut him deeply.

So how did he react?

The best way to make things worse of course.

When it was just him and Ryou, everything felt perfect, but as soon as someone else came into the picture...he felt like his presence threw everything off. Just as the screen door began to swing shut behind him, he heard their voices coming from the kitchen, and their words made him stop and listen, catching the door in his hand curiously.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that," Ryou was saying in his typical polite way.

"O-oh, it's okay, I don't have a problem with...stuff like that," the little Mutou-san was replying. What was his name again? Yuu...Yuugo? Yuugi?

"That's good," Ryou's voice sounded faint.

"Hey Bakura-kun?" Yuugi's voice (that was his name right?) asked hesitantly after a long silence. Ryou made a distracted sound, indicating he had heard. Marik felt his heart sink, getting the feeling that he knew what was distracting Ryou.

His presence, or more precisely, the lack thereof.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but...does he normally walk out like that after he kisses you?" Yuugi asked innocently in an almost childish voice. It reminded him of Ryou. Of course, most things in one way or another ended up reminding him of Ryou.

The realization only confirmed what he'd been wondering lately. Ryou Bakura had taken up a permanent spot in his life, and it would take a whole lot of fight for anyone to make him let it go.

"No...Yes...I don't know. I can't seem to figure him out sometimes," Ryou admitted with a small sigh, and Marik flinched at his words like he'd been struck; only a physical blow wouldn't have hurt so much. Ouch.

"Things are perfect when we're alone, he's kind of physical but it works, you know?" Ryou's disembodied voice continued hesitantly, sounding a little embarrassed but also relieved to be getting this out.

"He can also be a real sweetheart even though he pretends not to care at all, but he just doesn't want to get hurt. I really like him, yet when we're in public...it's like he puts up a barrier around himself," he finished hopelessly.

A _sweetheart? _That was Ryou's way of describing him? Man, that boy had a cheerful outlook on life. It could have been worse though, at least he didn't flat out call him cute.

"I wouldn't worry," Yuugi replied in a confidently cheerful voice, "Marik-kun sounds a lot like my cousin. Yami can be blunt, and people think he doesn't care, but he really does. Some people just aren't good at being social. I bet Marik-kun was just embarrassed 'cause I saw you guys making out. Maybe he's just not good at dealing with that sort of thing. I mean look at Anzu and Yami, they're going out and it's pretty obvious but he's always so quiet about it, like he's afraid to even bring it up," Yuugi said radiating confidence.

Well he was right...sort of, except for the embarrassment over the kissing part. And the comparing him to Mutou-san part. After all, Anzu didn't have a crush on _him _did she? But it was true, he was bad at dealing with his emotions.

"You're right," Ryou said with new confidence, and however far off he'd been, Marik found himself thanking this Yuugi person mentally.

"He barely knows you guys, I mean, I'm embarrassed and I've known you for a long time."

"Come on 'Kura, let's go back down to the beach!" Yuugi said enthusiastically. Marik froze, not sure if he should move, but then realized even if he did they'd know someone had been listening when they saw the screen door swinging shut, plus they were out in the open, where would he hide?

He wasn't some little kid playing Nicky-Nine-Doors, he needed to talk to Ryou and what better time than to just get it over with now.

"You think I'm a 'real sweetheart'?" Marik asked dryly at the sound of halting footsteps, turning his head to look at Ryou who was definitely embarrassed and shocked a bad combination.

Marik's eyes flickered to Yuugi and gave him an uncertain nod. He'd have to find a way to thank him some time but for now he just wanted him to leave, as rude as that sounded even in his own head. Eyes widening, Yuugi nodded back, backing off quickly. At least he seemed to get the message.

"I'm gonna um, go check on Rebecca!" He blurted, and then stumbled away under Marik's approving gaze. That kid sure looked like Mutou-san, but he was nothing like him. Much easier to get along with at least.

Ryou was silent; staring at his feet with, what was that, shame? Why was he ashamed? Marik sighed to himself, tugging one golden earring irritably. Why was it that every time _he _screwed up, _Ryou_ felt the need to all the blame on himself?

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

He scowled at the screen, door releasing it so it could swing shut silently. He hated apologizing but even he knew that it was unavoidable sometimes.

"I shouldn't have walked out," he said bluntly, and Ryou looked up hopefully, puppy dog eyes wide. The look only made Marik more uncertain, taking a small step back as he tried to find the words.

"I...I don't know. What the kid said I guess. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." None of the things he was fumbling to put together seemed to make sense, and Ryou looked more confused.

He sighed, frustrated at himself. Surely he could put down his pride and manage _one _decent apology.

"What I mean is, I sometimes do stupid stuff when I'm worried. You were just so damn...you know...and I..." Nope one decent apology was not working out for him.

Oh, fuck it.

"Honestly, I don't regret kissing you. I like kissing you, and I'm not going to apologize for it. But...I'm sorry that the kid saw us, because I told you I would tone it down. So I guess I'm sorry," he grumbled, folding his arms and looking away.

Ryou couldn't help a small smile at his prideful words. Clearly, Marik was not good at apologizing for things he wasn't sorry for. A quiet part of his mind liked that though, because it meant he wasn't a liar either.

Honesty was higher rated then false apologies in his opinion. And at least he had sort of said he was sorry for the walking out part. Mostly, he just sounded confused, and Ryou could hardly fault that.

Stepping closer he put his arms around Marik's neck, cuddling close to his chest. His partner flinched a little, but didn't move out of the embrace, letting his arms drop slowly as Ryou sighed with contentment.

Sure, it wasn't a high class apology but he didn't mind. It was an effort, and that was all he wanted.

Marik stared down at the soft white head rested on his chest sweetly, cheek pressed over his heart and he felt the tough-guy part of him retreating as he found himself in the same position he'd been in the kitchen before all the kissing and drama occurred.

Only this time for some reason he didn't want to kiss him, he just wanted to hold him for awhile. So he did. In the silence that followed a thought surfaced inside his mind, enough to make him smile. Ryou really got him.

He knew when to push and when to just let things go. He knew when to argue and when to just...hug him to show his understanding.

_He's sort of physical, but it works, you know? _

His words from the argument came back to him and he chuckled slightly, holding his warm body close against his chest, curled there like an affectionate kitten.

As for Ryou? All he was thinking was: _so this is what being in love is like._

**A/N: D'aww...I hope...maybe this chapter just got a wtf? From most of you...Review please? ;D Oh, and if anyone caught my reference to Marik's storyline from the more popular anime in this chapter, I will congratulate you next chapter! (Really, it would be hard to miss...)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_Marik, what's it like be, um, flexible?" Ryou asked suddenly as the Egyptian opened his eyes warily, giving his boyfriend a suspicious look. _

"_Does this have to do with what happened with Anzu before? You know we're just dance partners," he said slowly, eyeing his partner lazily under a hand that shielded his retinas from the UV rays glaring down on them._

**Yes, I'm so excited for next chapter! I get to write about Ryou being the jealous one for once xD**


	12. Flexibility

**A/N: Alrighty, new chapter...though I don't think many people are reading this story anymore, because I only got three reviews for the last chapter...and though I loved every one of those reviews, I am still sad that I appear to have somehow lost a ton of readers :( Regardless, for the three (or maybe more?) still reading this, enjoy!**

***Note: One of those three did get the clue though, and unsurprisingly it was my brilliant reviewer, waterflower20 ~! Congrats, and thanks for paying attention when you read :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Guess Anzu-chan is finally getting her date," Ryou said a little smugly as he gestured to Yami and Yuugi struggling with the height difference as they tried to carry a kayak together. Despite his best efforts, Yuugi looked like he was about to collapse underneath the boat.

"Amazing," Marik murmured sarcastically and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't that pathetic," he protested half heartedly for his friend's sake, and Marik just gave him a disbelieving look. Remembering his small debt, he walked over to where the boy and man kayak lifting team had stalled.

He tapped Yuugi on his shoulder and when he confirmed that he'd gotten his attention, he lifted the smaller boy's end right out of his hands, and walked away. Yuugi smiled after him and Ryou felt something like jealousy tremble within him.

"You sure are lucky," he whispered to his friend though, and Ryou couldn't doubt the sweetness of that smile.

"Yah, he's a good guy," Ryou responded with a happy sigh, glad Marik couldn't hear him this time. He could tell, even though he doubted Yuugi could, that he was paying back the 'favour' Yuugi had done him earlier in silent thanks by carrying the boat for him with his cousin.

"Thank you," was all Mutou-san said, locking eyes with Marik and giving a small stiff nod. Marik didn't mind, he knew that Mutou-san would be grateful when he had to be, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't overly fond of Marik.

It made sense; he spent almost as much time if not more time with his love interest. Marik could respect jealousy, lord knows he felt it often enough with Ryou wandering around shirtless like a lost kitten all day on the beach, bumping into other people and smiling sweetly at everyone.

"I did it for him, not you," he said bluntly, gesturing vaguely to Yuugi so there would be no misunderstanding that he was showing kindness towards him. It wasn't so much that he disliked him as...well, no; he just really did dislike him.

The reasons were so muddled that he didn't bother trying to work them out, just that he felt particularly surly when Mutou-san was around. Yami shrugged, curiosity showing on his face, but he chose to look at Anzu rather than asking.

After all, Marik wasn't the only proud one around here.

Maybe that was why he disliked him so much, he saw too much of himself in him. Pretending not to care, putting up an aloof front that few saw through. Either way, that was a friendship that could only exist in fanfiction.

Glancing behind him, he beckoned Ryou forward, partially to help push Mutou-san and Anzu off, and partially to get him away from the smiling Yuugi. The kid looked innocent but you never knew...

And maybe Marik really was just plain old natural jealous.

...

She was pretty. Her figure was perfectly balanced with just the right amount of muscle to keep her slim and fit while not so much as to make her look manly. Her stomach was flat, her hips curved and her breasts prominent. As far as bodies went, she was an ideal woman.

So why was it that looking at her evicted no response from his own body?

His mind informed him that Mazaki Anzu was, by other men's standards, extremely beautiful in a bikini, but his eyes betrayed him, straying instead to Ryou, who also seemed to find nothing especially interesting about seeing her in a bikini.

He felt his heart quicken when Ryou shifted his gaze back and smiled at him benignly. His gaze greedily took in the sight of his innocent partner wearing blue swim trunks over his alabaster skin, coated from head to toes in sunscreen to protect him from the sun that made Marik feel so much more alive again.

Even better than the sun was how Ryou looked in it, white hair falling about his face messily, chocolate eyes appearing lighter than usual under the bright beams and a huge smile sprawled on his face –not to mention the half naked factor.

No matter how sweetly he smiled, it didn't negate the fact that he, like Anzu, had an ideal body. Not an ounce of flub on him, with muscles that didn't bulge but made pronounced lines under his tight skin, marking a six pack that made him seem less childish, and a defined chest that finished the effect.

It was much more satisfying to look at Ryou than at Anzu, and twenty times better than worrying about his own bare skin. It wasn't that he was squeamish in only bathing suit trunks, he didn't care who wanted to check him out since he was already staring at the only person he cared to stare back right now.

Mostly it was just the scars.

As long as people kept their mouths shut and didn't poke their noses where they didn't belong it didn't matter –except that people rarely could resist asking where he got the many cruel markings from. So far, he'd avoided the subject by keeping his back which held the brunt of them to the lawn chair he was lying on, but now the thought came back, making him jitterier than ever.

It was tempting to just put a shirt back on, but the pounding sun stopped him, loving the caress of the burning beams of heat on his bare skin. It reminded him of the usual boiling weather in Egypt where he'd grown up, and as much as he had wanted to get away from the place and didn't want to answer any questions about it, if he had to name one thing he missed it was the weather.

To distract himself he switched his gaze back to Anzu. True, she was beautiful and Mutou-san seemed pretty cocky about his perfect prize, guarding her fiercely and mocking the other boys. He wouldn't mind knocking him down a couple notches, and it would be a good distraction.

"You know, most people consider it rude to make out in public," Ryou heard Marik say sarcastically from where he lay looking annoyingly gorgeous. If anything his tan skin had gotten darker under the sun compared to his pure white swim trunks and his lavender eyes sparkled beautifully. Anzu was also looking at him speculatively.

"Since when did you relax?" She asked incredulously as he sat up and gave a small stretch. Ryou was ready to drool as the thick coiled muscle expanded across his frame beneath golden arm bands that winked at him in the sunlight tauntingly.

He'd always had a thing for well built guys but this was pushing his self-control limits.

"Since it was sunny out," Marik replied cheerfully. Ryou almost felt a little jealous of that tone. Wait, jealous of the sun? This was getting out of hand, Marik really needed to put his shirt back on.

"What? I'm Egyptian, I like the sun," he defended as she continued to look disbelieving.

"Hm, is there a way to bring sunshine back? It might make you less grumpy during practice," Anzu teased as he stood up and walked over with an almost mischievous look on his face. A very attractive mischievous look, Ryou thought, though it was easier to say that when it wasn't directed at him.

"You think anything in the world would make me go easier on you? We're the best dance partners for a reason," he said mock sternly, before pulling her right out of Yami's arms to spin her around easily the way he had a million times in practice.

She quickly adapted, dancing with him and Ryou felt jealousy erupt inside of him furiously. It was impossible to sit there without fidgeting, and out of the corner of his eye he could see how annoyed Yami looked to.

At least he wasn't alone in it.

Every time Marik's hand touched her or even went near her body Ryou resisted the urge throw a fit. It was so wrong seeing Marik, shirtless, gorgeous, incredibly hot _Marik,_ in someone else's mostly-naked arms.

He wasn't going to interrupt, he really wasn't, but when she wrapped her legs so provocatively around him like that, he forgot that Anzu was his friend and that Marik wasn't his personal property.

Something inside him snapped at the sight of her unintentionally seductive position and he found himself pushing off the sandy ground, stomping up behind Marik. Wrapping his arms around him he touched his defined six-pack in full flex with light fingers, sliding up in an intentionally provocative way as he claimed his partner, hands coming to rest against his pectorals where they held firm.

Marik froze with surprise, feeling all the breath go out of him at the touch, immediately recognizing those hands that glowed against the tan backdrop of his skin, but his trained arms didn't drop Anzu, instead putting her down slowly.

Ryou strained on his tiptoes to glare over his shoulder fiercely, holding Marik's strangely rough back to his chest firmly. She looked sheepish as his actions clearly stated: _He's mine._ At least she seemed to know she'd overstepped 'the line' to dance like that in front of him but he wasn't leaving anything up to chance.

"That's enough," he said, putting his foot down firmly despite the uncharacteristic bluntness of his words, and Yami was immediately at her side, reclaiming her from Marik.

"Agreed," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind as though afraid she would return to the blond dancer if he let go. They stood there in silence for a moment, each respective partner glaring at their 'competition' fiercely.

"I never knew you were the jealous type Ryou," Marik commented dryly as the white haired boy behind him pressed tightly to his muscled back. Normally he'd complain about such an interruption in his dance, but the feeling of Ryou's bare chest against his skin felt too good to raise an alarm.

If he was honest, he was a little surprised though. He'd only been thinking about entertaining his own whims; the thought that it would offend Ryou never even crossed his mind. He was usually so nice it seemed ridiculous to think he might snap over a simple dance.

Then again...thinking about to the last step of their dance before he interrupted, maybe it wasn't so ridiculous to be jealous.

"I thought _I_ was jealous yesterday," Anzu added to Marik's efforts of defusing the situation. She turned to dominate Yami's attention while Ryou relaxed hesitantly. He didn't respond to Marik's comment though as he finally released him tentatively, merely folding his arms with a pout though he caught sight of something that made him glad Marik couldn't see his face.

He stifled a horrified gasp, noticing the maze of deep white scars that marred what should be a perfect back. When and _how _did he get those? The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down hard, to hold it back.

_Do not ask, _he ordered himself firmly, averting his eyes.

It was only the other eyes on him that finally made him turn away entirely. Jounouchi, Honda and Miho were all staring at him and Marik with curious expressions. Ryou felt his cheeks turning red as he realized what he'd done.

Maybe losing his temper like that wasn't such a good idea after all...Miho smiled hugely, seeing his embarrassment and skipped over, grabbing his arm in one hand excitedly.

"Ryou, that was so cute!" She squealed happily. "Honda-kun, get my camera!" She called to the brunet who hesitated, but one smile from Miho had him digging through her stuff enthusiastically.

"N-no, Miho-chan, I-I shouldn't have, they weren't even doing anything wrong," he stammered with embarrassment and she rolled her dark blue eyes, tossing her fine hair dismissively.

"Please, if H –a boy Iliked did that with another girl I would kill her!" She exclaimed in an altogether too cheerful voice, though she tossed a meaningful look at Honda. Ryou knew she liked him, but it was clear she also had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You shouldn't have made Ryou worry," She scolded Marik boldly, shaking a finger in his face and Ryou winced. She was possibly the only girl in the whole world that didn't seem to feel an ounce of fear when faced with Marik's fathomless visage.

"Miho-chan..." He groaned with embarrassment, pushing her away from his partner, blushing horribly.

"Well he shouldn't have," she pouted, and with them both crossing their arms and glaring at each other they looked like two children on a play date arguing over a stuffed animal. And Marik felt like _he _was the stuffed animal.

"Here, Miho-chan," Honda said eagerly, putting the camera in her hand and her face lit up again in a big smile, snapping a picture of Ryou, then one of Marik in rapid succession.

"Smile!" She chirped, pushing them together and taking another picture.

"Miho-chan, maybe you should stop, he looks annoyed," Honda said nervously as Marik's expression turned dark.

"Marik-kun, it wouldn't kill you to smile for once!" She continued goading. Ryou reached for his hand worriedly.

"She's just trying to be helpful," he whispered, and Marik sighed, knowing it would upset Ryou if he got mad at one of his best friends.

"Next time you get jealous, try to be a little more subtle," he grumbled as she continued flitting around, taking pictures of them. Ryou felt like he'd been stabbed in the back though, thoughts of those hideous scars disappearing from his mind completely.

How could he say something so brusque?

It took a little convincing, but Honda managed to coax Miho away, unable to do anything but sympathize for the poor gay couple, one of which still looked irritated, the other downright miserable. A miserable Ryou was one that nobody wanted to see because his huge brown eyes seemed to swallow you up and make you want to cry over how sad he looked.

Marik sat down in the sand heavily, flopping down on his back while Ryou sat beside him gingerly, glad the attention was off them once more. He focused on Miho instead of the boy beside him, reminding himself how grateful he was to have her around.

Even if Marik obviously didn't take a shine to her, she had effectively stopped any bad feelings coming from Honda, and Jounouchi had since also been distracted, though he was the more doubtful of the two. But no matter how grateful he was to her, he'd never felt a thing for her romantically, or any other girl for that matter. The concept simply felt alien to him.

"Marik, what's it like be, um, flexible?" Ryou asked suddenly as the Egyptian opened his eyes warily, giving his boyfriend a suspicious look.

"Does this have to do with what happened with Anzu before? You know we're just dance partners," he said slowly, eyeing his partner lazily under a hand that shielded his retinas from the UV rays glaring down on them.

Ryou was sweating and he noticed for the first time that his voluminous white locks were tide back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, making it look like he had short wild hair. It was cute but he liked his longer hair better.

"No," he denied quickly then flushed at the blunt stare he received. "Yes," he admitted with a sigh. "It sucks knowing I have twice the competition," he grumbled bitterly, wrapping one arm around his knees as he sat up, the other hand burying in the sand mindlessly.

Marik surprised him by laughing quietly at what he said. Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on one elbow as he gave his partner a casual once-over. Ryou shivered at the look and at the way Marik looked like a gorgeous male model when he stretched out like that.

He was muscled and slim from dance, with a perfect skin tone and perfect hair and perfect eyes...his perfection made Ryou feel breathless as well as self-conscious.

"Twice the competition? Hardly. I picked you as my lover, you have no competition until you get tired of me, Ryou," he assured him in a husky tone, lavender eyes shining under the sunlight. Ryou sucked in a quick breath, feeling extremely un-extraordinary despite his words.

"Why would you pick me?" He asked softly, looking down at himself with a lack of confidence that bothered Marik. Suddenly Ryou found himself flat on his back as Marik pushed him down on the sand firmly, one hand covering a large portion of the smaller boy's chest.

He smirked a little, feeling his heart burst into a sprint beneath his palm.

"Because you're adorable and you don't even know it," he whispered and Ryou blushed, squirming slightly. Marik's eyes seemed to light up, he also liked the challenge Ryou put up. He wasn't like the easy guys who would come over and hit on him when he went to a bar.

"Marik" –Ryou started, obviously uncomfortable by the way he did nothing to cover the way he was touching his boyfriend, but Marik interrupted, not removing his hand. Besides, Ryou had already done a good job of claiming him very publically.

"Do you remember when we went out to that bar together last week?" He pressed, forcing Ryou to remember as he stopped squirming so much.

"Yah and you punched some guy over nothing," he pointed out while Marik smiled rather fondly at the memory. As far as their dates went it had certainly been on the more exciting end...

***The beginning of the date***

"_Marik," Ryou started nervously and his date just sent him a look. _

"_You don't even have to drink if you don't want to, just try something new," Marik requested and since he didn't ask for much, Ryou gave in with a sigh; still looking nervously at the brightly lit bar Marik had invited him to. _

"_Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" He asked meekly after they both got out of the car. He knew he was being chicken but he crowded close to Marik's side, holding his hand tightly. One of the great things about Marik was that he didn't mind clinginess, as long as it was only physical. _

"_I don't know, maybe because you've never been to a bar?" Marik teased a little, unable to resist. He'd been absolutely floored when Ryou admitted that he'd never been to a bar before and insisted they go to one. _

"_That's probably it..."_

***Several hours later***

"_Still feeling bad about this place?" Marik asked over the loud noise and Ryou grinned lazily. He hadn't drunken much but there was so much going on around this place the mere atmosphere made you feel drunk off life. _

"_I guess it's not so bad," he admitted, leaning closer to Marik, flirting with the idea of joining one of the many other couples making out inside the shop. He doubted Marik would mind, tipsy or not. _

"_Mind if I interrupt?" A raspy voice asked, and Ryou turned, looking with surprise at a man who couldn't have tipped the scale at a hundred and fifty pounds, with fine hair pulled back in a ponytail, definitely under thirty._

"_No problem, take a seat," Ryou said cheerfully, and the man grinned, pulling one of the barstools up nice and close beside Ryou, Marik noticed with irritation. If Ryou noticed the breech of personal space he didn't show it, still smiling benignly. _

"_Do you have a date?" Ryou asked curiously as the man downed a shot, shivering pleasantly. _

"_Not yet I don't, but I did come looking for one," he said with a flirtatious purr to his voice as he checked him out unsubtly. "You know, I like pretty guys," he added just a girl walked over, also apparently liking the look of Ryou. _

"_Hey, do you want to dance?" She asked, clearly drunk stupid since there was no music playing and she didn't even seem aware of the fact that two guys had already claimed him. _

"_Um...no thanks," Ryou said politely, giving her puppy dog eyes and she squealed throwing her arms around his neck tightly. He could feel himself gagging as he tried not to get buried alive in her cleavage. Was this attractive to most guys? _

"_Oh you're soo pretty!" She cried, before leaning in to kiss him but he scrambled backwards, nearly falling off his stool as he pushed her away, blushing profusely. _

"_Look, lady, I'm kind of...not into girls," he said gesturing to either side where two guys were glaring at her and she made a big sound like she had finally noticed. _

"_So you're like one of those gay pretty boys. I should have known, all the good ones are," she mourned before promptly walking away. Ryou blinked after her, confused. What had just happened? _

"_Sorry about that interruption. I guess even the ladies can't keep their hands off of you," the ponytailed man to his left continued flirting, brushing over the event like it was normal. Marik's glare intensified as one of his hands, the one not getting a refill on his shot, lifted to caress his Ryou's leg. _

"_Such nice muscles, you must work out," the guy moaned, groping more firmly now and Ryou shifted away a little, gently lifting his hand and dropping it back in his lap. _

"_Um, sort of," he said in a shaky voice, but he was determined not to look at Marik in case he noticed how unsettled he was. After all, he really wanted him to have a good time and if he showed he was uncomfortable it would kind of wreck that. _

"_Oh I get it, you're an upfront kind of guy," the other still nameless man said, and then went in for a direct kiss, putting his hand right back on Ryou's leg, dragging it dangerously high on his thigh. Ryou pushed him away desperately, when he tried to stick his tongue in his mouth. _

"_No way!" He squeaked, once he managed to get the man off of him. _

"_Yes way," the other insisted, standing up to tower over Ryou, trying to use intimidation. That last kiss was too much for Marik's patience though. The excuse of alcohol only took you so far. _

"_No really, he said no way," Marik told him grimly, standing in one fluid motion, sending his fist straight into the other man's skull with a satisfying thump. _

***Present***

"That's exactly what I mean. He had his hand on your thigh and he was hitting on you left right and centre yet you call that nothing! You don't even seem to notice that girls and guys alike melt when you smile because you're so Ra-damned sweet. I can't help wanting to punch someone out when they're trying to take you from me. I want your smile all to myself," Marik said in a rather urgent, possessive voice, shifting over a bit so that if he leaned down he could have kissed him.

It was sorely tempting. Ryou seemed to notice as his heart beat jolted again, eyelids fluttering open and shut.

"You can have it," he said weakly, feeling his will power zapped by Marik's gorgeously determined face.

"Not if you get all jealous and stop smiling," Marik replied pointedly, staring straight down into those milk chocolate eyes that made him weak. He didn't show it, but it was the only gaze he had ever found that made him want to actually give into someone else.

He never thought he'd find such a blatant weakness after having a past like his.

"I wasn't that jealous," the teen still pinned to the sand protested.

"Admit it, you were crazy jealous," Marik teased playfully, a big change from his normal unforgiving attitude.

"No..." Ryou said guiltily, eyes hopefully wide. Marik felt himself weaken, almost not wanting to press him. Leaning down he licked at the meeker boy's lips flirtatiously. Ryou squeaked and pushed him away quickly; face absolutely scarlet to Marik's delight. He loved making him blush, even if it wasn't hard to do.

"So you weren't crazy jealous?" He asked seductively, shifting his hands to entrap Ryou on either side of his neck, creating a cavern between their bodies as he leaned over him from where he sat by his side.

"Well...I know you like girls to..." The other mumbled, eyes half lidded as he looked up at the blond.

"That doesn't mean I" –Marik's words were cut off by a pair of full lips pressing to his. He nearly pulled back with surprise, but Ryou was insistent, kissing him impatiently as he sat up. The motion forced Marik to also sit up a little straighter, but when he brought up his hands touch his smooth shoulder just barely, Ryou kicked out his legs suddenly in a perfectly constructed trap, reversing their former positions smoothly like a planned dance move.

Marik blinked in shock at the whirl of movement broke the kiss and he found himself lying underneath Ryou who was grinning triumphantly, his sculpted abs pressed against Marik's as he pinned him down.

"Hah! Not so innocent now am I? I bet you didn't think someone smaller could flip you," he gloated gleefully. Marik grinned at the surprise move, feeling a whole new appreciation for Ryou now that his more playful side shone through.

"I certainly didn't see it coming...although I'm not sure how I feel about ending that kiss..." He hinted flirtatiously before dragging Ryou back down to him so that he could swallow the other boy's protests with powerful lips.

He may have fancy tricks, enough to flip him so he was now the underdog, but Marik was still stronger and more determined. Ryou's movements faltered quickly, giving a small moan of frustration as Marik kissed searchingly, not allowing him to pull away.

Finally he gave in with a small sigh and began kissing back shyly. All his kisses started out shy, Marik had quickly noticed but once he got into the moment he let himself go and he had been slightly surprised and a little bothered to find out how good of a kisser he was.

Was it weird to be jealous of whoever taught him to kiss so well?

Marik finally broke the kiss when he felt Ryou growing urgent. They had only had a couple particularly fierce make out sessions, usually at Marik's apartment and it was hard not to get carried away when he kissed so passionately with an eager light handed touch.

Marik respected him though, and knew that despite losing himself in the moment, Ryou wanted to take things slow above all else. He was especially nervous about public displays of affection which was why Marik had kept it toned down up until now.

Making out on the beach was, admittedly, fun and romantic but they were probably attracting stares.

Sitting up they both took in fresh air, though Marik simply sat still with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun once more while he waited patiently for Ryou to wear out of his slightly dazed phase. Surprisingly, no one seemed to have noticed their short escapade.

"Sorry," he finally whispered, dragging himself up into a half hearted sitting position.

"Sorry? Why?" Marik teased with a tiny grin before pulling him up all the way and putting a casual arm around his shoulders.

"Yo!" A voice called and they both looked over to see Jounouchi jogging back down the path, the duel monster cards he'd gone to retrieve in hand since Yami had agreed to teach him how to play better. His blond hair flew up around his head with each step.

Marik started to pull back his arm, seeing Ryou grow uncomfortable now that they had stated company, but Jounouchi just shook his head, coming to a stop behind them with a small awkward smile on his face.

"Nah, you guys don't gotta be sensitive around me or whatever just cause you're like, a couple now or somethin'. I don't gotta a problem, sorry if I seemed kinda weird yesterday I was just surprised, you know? And hey, Marik, maybe I was just jealous," he teased good naturedly with a small laugh as he continued to stroll casually down towards where Yami, Anzu, Rebecca and Yuugi were waiting.

Marik looked a little taken aback by the friendly nature and informal greeting, but nodded uncertainly, his usual surly, antisocial attitude kicking in. Ryou looked downright frightened though, glancing quickly between Marik and Jounouchi turned around to walk backwards, grinning now.

"Calm down, Bakura, it was a joke! I'm not into guys, I dig the chicks!" He called back at him before tripping over a rock and tumbling over to the game table with several painful grunts as the others laughed at him.

"Why does everyone think it's funny to hit on me just because I'm pretty?" Ryou grumbled, folding his arms with a small pout, and Marik also laughed quietly.

"Well, you can't really blame them. You _are _very pretty..."

**A/N: Well, how is that for a lot of mood swings in one chapter? xD However, I am much more excited about the next one...which contains some awesomeness...I think...hope...anyways, anyone who's still reading this, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_Um, Ryou, could you move your hand?" He asked quietly, a small blush burning across his cheeks uncharacteristically. Very few things embarrassed him but public groping by his drunken boyfriend ranked pretty high. _

**Uh-oh, Ryou, you naughty boy...actually, this chapter was way limier than next chapter, so don't get your minds too far into the gutter, there's actual character development next chapter!**


	13. Scars

**A/N: Yay, new chapter, finally! Sorry I -- and yah that's why the new chapter is only coming out now xD But thanks for all of you who reviewed last time and told me you were still reading! I appreciate it so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Alright, Jii-chan's in bed," Yuugi announced cheerfully and Jounouchi gave a whoop, a daredevil glint in his eyes.

"Time to break out the beer," he said gleefully, cracking open the large cooler Yami had carried down the other day. He offered one to Yami first who he had decided was his idol after watching him duel a couple more times, but the older man refused with a wave of his hand. Jounouchi just shrugged as though to say 'suit yourself' before tossing one to Honda.

Ryou watched them doubtfully then accepted one as well, rolling the cool bottle between his fingers. He'd never been much of a drinker; he didn't see the attraction of it...but tonight was different. Sometimes he really hated himself, and tonight was no exception. To his left, sitting on the sand next to him was this gorgeous guy who liked him for reasons that he couldn't fathom and all around him were his friends...and he was sitting here.

Moping.

Not having a good time.

How pathetic was that?

Cracking open the bottle he took a swig, wincing slightly at the not-so-pleasant taste. He avoided Marik's raised eyebrow, not sure if it was with contempt or because he was impressed, but either way Ryou didn't have the guts to look and find out. He took another drink instead.

The fire got started before Jounouchi could get so smashed he couldn't tell which end of the match was which, and Honda followed suit, though he was more sober then his almost girlfriend and best friend, both of which performed a disturbingly off-key performance of a high school musical song. Yami was keeping a large bucket of freezing cold water standing by in case anyone got too out of hand and now he was looking sorely tempted to use it.

"How does he even know the words?" Rebecca muttered distastefully as the blond put an arm around Honda and Miho on either side of him and belted his soul out.

"I'm not sure we want to know," Yuugi replied honestly, eyes wide.

"Hey, Honda, how drunk do you think we'll get?" Jounouchi spluttered once he finished his rather horrible rendition.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're already drunk," Honda replied, drinking from his own beer casually while Miho collapsed on the table again.

"And you aren't?" Jounouchi challenged aggressively, though Honda seemed quite relaxed and passive, simply waving him away.

"You can probably go a couple more before you start puking," Marik commented dryly, eyeing the barely diminished contents of the cooler.

"Ah man, but I wanted to finish it all tonight! I'm a real man, I can hold my liquor! Yuugi help us out, even Bakura's had two!"

Beside them, Ryou was indeed finishing off his second bottle, cheeks a bit flushed from the alcohol as he looked around with bright eyes. This was _so _much better than spending the whole evening worrying while everyone else got smashed! Not that he was smashed he was just...letting loose a little. He took another drink to finish off his second bottle, knowing that really two bottles shouldn't be enough to make him tipsy.

Then again, he was a total light weight considering he rarely drank. The nagging thoughts in his mind still wouldn't go away!

He needed more alcohol.

A strong hand was wrapping around his, pulling the bottle out of his hand, and when Ryou caught sight of Marik's serious face he couldn't help giggling a little. Would a kiss make him less serious? No, he shouldn't kiss him in front of their friends, that would be awkward. Wait a minute, he wasn't supposed to be caring about that right now, he was _supposed _to be having fun!

"It doesn't take much to get you drunk, does it Ryou?" Marik asked semi-jokingly, pulling it out of his grip and setting it out of his reach.

"You know only people I really like call me Ryou," he replied flirtatiously, banishing the doubts from his mind as he reached up to stroke his partners leg. Such firm muscle...God, he was gorgeous. How could anyone think straight around someone like him? Was that the alcohol talking?

_No way,_ his mind insisted, laughing at his fears, _you haven't had enough to drink yet to be drunk. Stop worrying and live a little!_

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if I call you that, right?" Marik asked smoothly, putting his hand on top of his. Ryou didn't like that. He wasn't finished having fun yet, even though a small part of him told him to _stop _just _stop _before he did something stupid.

He was getting used to telling his mind to shut up.

So what if he was drunk? It was a good excuse. He raised his hand higher, stroking Marik's upper thigh and sliding down the inside of his leg provocatively. He'd never touched Marik like that before and God it felt good! Marik bolted upright at the invasive touch, certainly feeling the effects.

"Um, Ryou, could you move your hand?" He asked quietly, a small blush burning across his cheeks uncharacteristically. Very few things embarrassed him, but public groping by his drunken boyfriend ranked pretty high. All Ryou really knew at the moment was how ridiculously cute Marik looked.

"Why?" Ryou asked with a defined pout. That was no fun. Maybe it was better.

_No, no, no! You're supposed to be drunk!_

Grinning, he threw his arms around Marik's neck and kissed him persuasively. He liked kissing Marik. He was good at it, and it made him feel like less of a chicken for once. Marik wasn't kissing back though, instead grabbing his elbows, pulling him off of his chest gently.

"Come on, just one little kiss?" Ryou flirted, straining against the restraining grip, but Marik held him off firmly. Why? Didn't he want to kiss him?

"Trust me, with you like this, it won't just be 'one little kiss'," he said in a grim tone.

Ryou suddenly pulled back folding his arms irritably. Why was Marik being like this? He seemed so annoyed earlier, wanting to make out on the beach, wanting Ryou to loosen up around his friends and have fun, and now when he got intoxicated so that he could do that, suddenly he didn't want to! How was that for unfair?

"I knew you didn't like me," he said in almost hysterical tone, and Marik swallowed nervously.

"It's not that, it's just that you're kind of drunk and I wouldn't want to take advantage" –

"Yay!" He suddenly exclaimed happily at his words, throwing all his weight at the fair haired Egyptian at once, knocking him flat back on the sand much as he had earlier like a pouncing tiger. If he liked him than what was the problem? His lips were immediately all over Marik's, kissing deeply and passionately while his fingers danced around his waist, tugging at the belt of his pants playfully.

Was this what being in love was like? Getting smashed so that you could make the other person happy? Something about that didn't seem right, but it was hard to sort right from wrong when his tongue was inside Marik's mouth and it felt _so _right either way.

Suddenly, Marik sat up in one forceful motion, picking up all of Ryou's weight in one hand and dumping him on the sand unceremoniously. He gave a small yelp that was cut off by Marik's weight on his chest, sitting on him so that no matter how hard struggled he couldn't get away.

How was that for not fun at all? I mean come on; Marik must have twenty pounds on him with muscle alone!

"Little help, Mutou-san?" Marik asked grudgingly to the teacher despite the fact that they didn't get along all that well, he was in charge of the bucket after all. Yami cast him a cool glance, taking in the situation.

"It looks like you have it under control," he said lazily, and Anzu made a small disbelieving noise before smacking his chest firmly.

"Do it," she told him in a no-nonsense tone. Yami sighed while Marik grit his teeth distastefully, but the older man stood up, placing his girlfriend on the chair with a sweet kiss on the cheek before grabbing the bucket and dragging it over.

"One down, several more idiots to go," he grumbled quietly, and for once Marik had to agree. What in the hell had possessed Ryou to go and get drunk? Normally he was so...level minded. It was one of the things he liked about him.

Glancing at Marik to see if he was ready, he nodded back, getting off Ryou who immediately tried to stand up, but Marik forced him back down, kneeling on his legs from behind and grabbing him in a double arm bar so that he kneeled more or less in front of Yami who raised the bucket threateningly. The water poured out onto Ryou's bowed head, and Marik winced as some of it splashed back on him.

Ryou tensed and gasped loudly, coughing and shuddering from the cold water shower. When Marik released him tentatively, Yami left them to reconcile privately, taking the slightly less full bucket with him. Ryou sat back on the sand hard blinking wide eyes in shock as he continued to shiver inside his soaked shirt.

"Wow," he mumbled, shaking his head hard as though to clear it. "What just happened?" No, he knew what just happened. He'd just done something incredibly stupid 'in the name of love'. Lame, stupid, and completely uncharacteristic. What in the world had he been thinking?

"You got dunked because you were getting frisky," Marik explained bluntly, and he looked over at his boyfriend, realization and then horror crossing his feminine face. It was one thing to get drunk around Marik, a whole other for _Yami _to see him that way.

What had he done when he forced himself into the drunken mentality?

Oh Christ, now he remembered perfectly. Groping Marik up in front of _everyone._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he whispered, cheeks an unsubtle red, his expression almost comical with how ashamed and disgusted he was with his own actions.

"It's no big deal, good to know you chose to hit on me, even when you were drunk. Jounouchi might not have mind if he picked him," Marik joked light heartedly, and Ryou gave him a miserable side glance, holding himself as though trying to hold in the heat. That was some _cold _water. What was in it, ice cubes? Oh well, he deserved it for being a complete idiot.

Feeling badly for him, Marik scooted closer, pulling him up into his lap. The surprised boy clung to his shirt for a moment then quickly released him.

"Marik, are you sure that's a good idea?" He mumbled, and Marik just shook his head impatiently.

"You were just a little tipsy and you weren't thinking. Personally, I found it a little flattering so don't worry about it," he said firmly, raising a hand to pull Ryou's head to his chest, wrapping his other arm around him for warmth.

"But I'm going to make you all wet," he continued protesting and this time Marik actually rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining, if I want to be wet then I'll be wet, right now I just want to hold my boyfriend, do you have a problem with that?" He demanded, and Ryou flushed at his open use of the word 'boyfriend' though he also cuddled closer to his body, partly for the warmth and partly for the comfort.

"No," he whispered happily, "That's not a problem." It was silent for a couple minutes as he tried to absorb as much of Marik's body heat as he could, and Marik tried to figure out what had _really _just happened. Where had his level headed Ryou gone for a minute there? It was like he had literally snapped and just...lost it.

"You said only people you really like call you Ryou," he said hesitantly and was surprised to feel Ryou stiffen against him.

"Yes," he said quietly, remembering that and hating himself more for having said it. Like Marik's opinion wasn't low enough of him as it was, _that _story would hardly help.

"Why do you prefer your last name?" Marik continued curiously. Up until now, Ryou hadn't withheld anything; he was the image of angelic, physically and mentally. Maybe he really did have some secrets after all.

"It doesn't matter," Ryou blurted, feeling ashamed of himself. "I-I mean...I just really don't want to talk about it," he added miserably, starting pull back a bit from Marik, but he held him tighter.

"At least I'm not the only one with things they don't want to talk about," he said gently into his ear, reminding Ryou that he wasn't alone. Marik had more than his fair share of secrets, and Ryou had to avoid parts of conversations like land mines all the time. It almost seemed righteous that he had some things he didn't want to talk about either.

Ryou sat up a little in his arms so that he was actually seated in his lap now, reaching up both hands to cup his face. Marik looked down at him cautiously, wondering where he was going with this. For a moment Ryou just stared into his eyes that glowed a vivid purple in the flickering fire light.

Moving one hand over, he traced one of the dark curved lines an inch down his cheek then across the bone in a smooth arc. Marik flinched back a little; breath hitching audibly, and then slowly closed his eyes and hesitantly pressed forward into his touch again. Ryou froze but slowly began stroking the dark markings under both eyes now, noting how perfectly symmetrical they were against his satin skin.

Lifting himself up in the embrace he pressed his lips to the spot, curious to see if Marik would react again. His body was perfectly rigid beneath him, obviously resisting some sort of impulse.

"What are these?" Ryou asked in a quiet voice, not sure if he was allowed to ask, but for some reason the secrecy was bothering him this evening in particular. Whenever these things came up he tried to back off but there were just so many questions...it would be nice to know at least one answer.

Marik opened his eyes wearily and seemed to see that in Ryou's face because after a moment he said, "They're tattoos I got when I moved to Japan."

"How come?" Ryou blurted and then looked contrite, realizing he'd once again pushed where he wasn't wanted.

"No, it's alright, I shouldn't keep so much from you," Marik muttered, looking away. "I'm just not use to talking about it I guess," He sighed with a shrug. "You don't have to tell me," Ryou tried to assure him, but there was no confidence to his words. The more he thought about it, the less he liked knowing there were important things he didn't know about his lover.

"When I moved here I left a whole life behind in Egypt. Rishid took me and Ishizu under his wing I guess you could say, and I learned to respect him. I wasn't used to respecting people since where I come from in Egypt, fear is synonymous with respect," his words were hesitant, giving Ryou worried glances, as though afraid he was going to scare him away.

Ryou was just nodding thoughtfully, looking interested. After all, he already knew Marik's past was some degree of shady even if he didn't know exactly what had gone on before he moved here.

"I'm still not good at apologizing or giving compliments or any of that crap, but I was even worse back then," his voice took a bitter turn, still staring at Ryou, and Ryou wondered for the first time if Marik didn't like himself the same way Ryou didn't like _him_self. The thought was mind boggling. S

ure Marik wasn't a social butterfly, but he was amazing, what was there not to like?

"When I started to respect Rishid, I wanted to show him somehow without actually having to say it. So I went and got the tattoos just like his," he explained, tracing the marks on his own cheeks, "Except his were real wounds someone else gave him and mine were willing marks. It was the only way I knew how to show him at the time since I didn't know much outside of scars. All I knew was that they marked him as having a past like mine, and yet he's still a good person now. I desperately wanted that, and it made me respect him even though I barely knew him," Marik brooded, staring into the fire.

Ryou shivered, remembering the maze of incisions that cruelly marked his partners back. Something inside him told him not to mention them though, that it would be pushing Marik too far to make him talk about them. For now, he felt a sense of gratitude that he had given him this much information about himself at least, since the tattoos were clearly a very personal matter.

He had met Rishid once, and he _was _a good person, intimidating, but still a good person. The type of tough-but-still-morally-decent mixture that he could see the person he loved respecting.

Marik felt his heart jolt with surprise when a pair of soft lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. Ryou's gentle hands turned his head with soft insistent motions and he shut his eyes, enjoying the slow, romantic kiss. The feel of Ryou's hands cupping his face, the feel of his tongue touching his own shyly, not provoking a fight or a make out, just kissing so simply and sweetly that the emotion raised goose bumps all over his skin.

When he pulled back with a small romantic noise, Marik found himself lying dazedly on the sand with Ryou straddling him as non-provocatively as he could, which wasn't saying much.

"You know I...like you a lot right?" Ryou said in a soft voice, concern coloring his face.

"I know," Marik replied,

and even though he didn't say it, Ryou told himself that Marik really liked him to. _Does he love me though? I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with him._

**A/N: I hope that got an 'awee' out of some of you cause it's..yah..really fluffy..and kind of wierd I guess? Anyways, review to let me know if you want! I'll definitely update on time next week, I want to keep this fic moving along so that I can get closer to explaining Marik's past!**


	14. Badass Boyfriend

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! And it's pretty much on time for once! Now, what you should know is that the first part of this chapter is going to go on quite the spiel about something that happened in "Beside You" so if you're reaction is: what the frig? Millennium items? When were they in this story? It's because I haven't highlighted them much, as this is canon to Season 0, which Marik wasn't even in (boo ~!) However, Ryou did have the ring, and the evil spirit did take over him and wreck havoc (*cough* put people in comas and destroyed their souls *cough*). So...enjoy, and as always, review with questions! I will try to get back to you but lately it's been giving me this weird 'link has expired' foolishness, but regardless, I will try! Oh and, offensive language this chapter...eh, it's rated T, you should expect that, so warnings are rather redundant at this point...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Millennium items. Why was everything surrounding them so Ra-damned complicated? There were two in his house alone, which was practically a magnet for danger.

The rod belonged to him, passed down from his 'deceased' father in a roundabout sort of way. Ishizu had always had the millennium necklace for as long as he could remember, though its powers had done little to protect her.

Both of them knew enough about the powers not to tempt the usage of them whenever they could avoid it. Marik kept the rod in his bag at all times though, just in case. He knew the spirit of the millennium rod was dangerous, but he couldn't very well chuck the thing in the garbage.

Besides, he'd learned a long time ago how to deal with his inner anger that made the spirit strong against him. After taking care of the hatred inside him a couple years ago, it'd been a mere practice of mind over matter to control the powers.

It took a lot out of him, like when he used the powers to banish the shadow poisoning from Mutou-san's body earlier in the week, but it didn't matter as long as he was in full control. The entire event had been interesting to watch, especially the bit about Mutou-san _becoming _the millennium puzzle, but in the end, only one thing stuck out to him: Mutou-san's pointed comment about Ryou.

He had so many questions he could barely focus. Staring across the room at his white haired partner now, he knew today was not the day he should bring it up...but something inside him needed to know.

Millennium items seemed to call to other millennium items, more often than not there was more than one in a given city at any time. Already they had the rod, the puzzle and the necklace.

Did Ryou have one to?

No, he was too innocent; such a power would have corrupted him long ago, if he even knew about the power. But that was also a thought. Had he come in contact with one and, being overwhelmed by it, gave it away?

If he wasn't meant to bear it then that wouldn't have been a problem. Perhaps Mutou-san just meant he knew about the puzzle, which would make sense, Ryou and 'Yami', as he called him, seemed to have some sort of a past together.

Marik would never admit it, but that bothered him more than he liked. Few people called Ryou Bakura by just 'Ryou', his unannounced preferred name, and just as few called Mutou Yami by just 'Yami'. What was there past then that they both felt comfortable calling each other by those names?

He had to know. It wasn't fair considering he never shared his own past, but he _had _to know.

"Can I have this dance?" He murmured, circling around to Ryou's blind side and then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek sweetly. Marik moved around to the front, leaning on the other side of the piano that had been rolled in for practice earlier. His smile was almost playful as he looked at his boyfriend who smiled back in his usual sheepish way.

"I'm pretty sure that both of us can only dance the male part and since I'm shorter I'd have to be the girl. And I _don't _bend that way at least, Marik-kun," Ryou replied, cracking a joke at the expense of his own sexual orientation.

"Marik-kun?" Marik parroted back with a small pout, picking up Ryou's hand in his own. The white haired boy blushed just the tiniest bit, his usual shade of soft pink in his pale cheeks.

"I just figured since people were still coming and going from the change rooms..." He trailed off doubtfully, though he didn't pull his hand back. Marik just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"They already think I'm a freak, and you're too much of a nice guy for anyone to hate you," he teased, knocking his head lightly with a fist. Ryou ducked half heartedly, smiling back with childish pleasure.

"You know, I heard this weird thing from Mutou-san," Marik said casually, leaning forward to press his forehead against Ryou's, lavender eyes locked with milk chocolate. Ryou's eyes widened a little fearfully which made Marik frown as he pulled back.

"O-oh really? What'd he say about me?" Ryou asked a little too quickly and a little too nervously for Marik's liking. It only confirmed his suspicions about their past together.

"He said you knew about millennium items. He said you might appreciate knowing I had one," he said questionably, raising a fair eyebrow at his boyfriend, whose jaw dropped, looking completely shocked.

"You have one, too?" He demanded.

"Too?" Marik repeated, feeling lost. There was simply no way in hell that Ryou could have one. The yami spirit inside would have walked all over him by now.

Suddenly Marik felt doubtful. How well did he really know Ryou? Mutou-san said he was stronger than he thought he was. Had he been underestimating him all this time?

"So he didn't tell you about it than," Ryou murmured, relief showing through. He began unbutton his shirt, now ignoring the people occasionally coming and going from the change rooms, pulling from beneath it a golden ring with several sharp cones hanging from it. A pyramid filled the centre with the telltale eye glaring out at him.

"The millennium ring," Marik breathed in awe, reaching out to touch it gently.

"It used to be evil," Ryou said darkly, and then shook his head quickly. "If it weren't for Yami I would be dead," he continued in a grateful tone.

Marik couldn't help being annoyed by that, though he tried to suppress it. Mostly it was just that fact that it put him permanently in debt to Mutou-san. If he had saved Ryou's life he might as well have saved Marik's, and there was nothing he liked about that concept.

Not to mention it meant they really did have a serious past together even if it clearly wasn't romantic.

"That was a long time ago though," he assured him, "Now the ring just points to millennium items, so it's kind of constantly pointing towards Yami. Why did he tell you anyways?" He asked suspiciously, and Marik sighed, leaning away from the piano.

"I witnessed a rather intense shadow game of his. You know the tailor who got fired earlier this week?" Ryou winced, making a face. Nobody had particularly liked that tailor, even a sweetheart like Ryou.

"That was him," Marik confirmed.

"He bloody deserved it," Ryou grumbled to Marik's surprise, blinking his eyes rapidly. Did Ryou just...damn another person?

"I mean, he didn't deserve to have his soul damned," Ryou hurriedly corrected, looking to Marik with puppy dog eyes that screamed 'innocent'. "It's just; he treated Miho-chan really badly and didn't listen to anything she said."

Marik rolled his eyes with a small laugh. Only Ryou. There were many things only Ryou would do though, and it made Marik smile contentedly just to think about them all, especially knowing he hadn't yet learned them all.

"I also have a millennium item," he said while the mood lasted, seeing from Ryou's expression that it wouldn't last long. He looked...scared, actually holding his body rigidly away from Marik for a moment as he searched his eyes carefully, obviously looking for something.

When he didn't find it he relaxed a bit. Noting Marik's questioning look and he laughed sheepishly, colour splashing his cheeks again.

"I was controlled by the ancient spirit of my millennium ring," he explained. "I guess not everyone can be as lucky as Yuugi to have such a good spirit," he continued with a frown as he carefully slid the pendant back under his shirt.

Marik reached out a hand to stop him when his fingers were only half way done. Ryou looked up curiously, seeing Marik's intense gaze on him as he circled around to face him.

He could feel the cold metal of the ring beneath his hand and tapping into the powers of the rod just a little bit from where it lay in his bag nearby, a trick he learned from Mutou-san, he could sense that there was something wrong with the ring. Its powers were...dormant. All but dead and gone.

The spirit that controlled them was no longer hosted by the ring, which meant it could only be in the shadow world. Had Yami sent it there? He must have for Ryou to feel his life was indebted to him. Well, that was one magical artefact controlled by an evil spirit down.

It would take someone really powerful and probably already in possession of another millennium item to use the rings powers now.

"I promise you, I am in complete control of my rod, you have nothing to worry about from me," he said solemnly, as Ryou smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad Marik," he whispered, averting his gaze shyly. "I guess it's probably not a fear I'll ever get over but with people like Yami and...you...around, I feel safer," he said, absentmindedly finishing up with the buttons while he said 'you' in a slightly reverent voice.

"Good," Marik said with a relieved sigh. The last thing he needed was for Ryou to be terrified of him on today of all days. "Now, I have something for you," he said with a small grin, as Ryou's eyes shone, widening excitedly.

One of the things he had learned about Ryou: He _loved _presents. It didn't matter how big or small or expensive it was, anything given to him along with the word 'present' shot his mood into 'above the rainbow' zone as Marik dubbed it. Clasping his hands together eagerly, he smiled hugely at Marik.

"Really? Why?" He asked, and Marik smiled more slyly, narrowing his eyes at him. He had wondered if Ryou would forget; being a sentimental romantic he thought he'd remember, but hey; why complain? It just made the surprise that much better.

"Two months," he said simply, holding up the shining golden band in his hand before pressing it into Ryou's pale hands where it flashed beautifully in the light.

Ryou's jaw dropped, turning pink whether over his forgetfulness or the gift Marik wasn't sure, but it lightened his spirits considerably, especially because the gift was such a heartfelt one, something he wouldn't have given to anyone else.

He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he felt about Ryou the way he never had for anyone else as corny as that sounded. He wanted to tell him, if just to see if Ryou felt as strongly as him...but for now this gift was the best way for him to do that, even if Ryou didn't quite know the extent of the gift.

"Y-you're giving me...but this is your...and two months..." Ryou seemed completely flustered, unable to find the right words. Suddenly he threw his arms around the taller male, once again ignoring the fact that they were in public and they had avoided public displays of affection carefully over the last two months of their relationship.

"I can't believe I forgot, it's been on my calendar for weeks! I'm so happy...two months!" He exclaimed, firmly in the 'above the rainbow' zone as he snuggled into Marik's chest happily. Marik patted his back gently and he quickly pulled away, gaining a small semblance of rationality.

"This looks familiar," Ryou said curiously, holding the slightly heavy golden hoop up in the light to examine it. It was perfectly polished, completely without blemish and about the size of a large fist.

"It should," was all Marik said in the way of a hint, folding his arms with a small laugh. It was then that something, or rather the lack of something, caught Ryou's eye. He gasped, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as he ogled Marik's bare right bicep.

The right still had his traditional golden armband secured tightly around his upper arm but the left was strangely bare. And Ryou knew for a fact that Marik, never _ever _parted with any of his gold. The traditional Egyptian jewellery was very important to him.

"OhmyGod," Ryou said in one rush, drawing a deep breath. "But...I can't take this! Its solid gold and very important to your family traditions, not to mention it probably costs more than I'm worth" –his words were cut off by Marik's lips against his, forcing him to stop speaking.

It was a quick kiss, and Marik pulled away, glaring down at the smaller boy, more out of irritation then anger. "Its cost is nothing compared to what you're worth," he said roughly, "Don't ever say that."

After all that was the whole point of the gift. Giving his left armband, made of solid and very expensive gold, was pretty much declaring love where Marik came from, but Ryou couldn't possibly know that. Ryou flushed prettily, gingerly holding it out to Marik for him to put it on.

Circling around behind him silently, Marik opened the band and cinched it around his left bicep tightly so there was no chance of it falling off.

"To tight?" He asked in his boyfriend's ear huskily, making him catch his breath.

"No," he squeaked, reaching up a hand to touch the smooth metal as Marik pulled his hands away slowly. It was harder than he'd admit, giving up his gold like that. Those simple metal bands, as some people might see them, were worth more to him than most other things, but Ryou was worth far more than that in his books.

The whole concept of such an intense commitment whether Ryou knew it or not was difficult for him. He'd never done something like this before.

"Now," Marik said firmly, turning the smaller boy to face him as he pressed him back against the piano, one hand sinking into his voluminous white locks softly, "There's another part to my gift."

"Oh?" Ryou asked simply.

"I'm about to kiss you, possibly in front of several people, and you're not going to resist, alright?" Marik instructed in his own way of asking permission.

"Okay," Ryou said breathlessly with a small nod. Marik took a deep breath and started to lean in but Ryou stopped him, raising a hand to his lips.

"Marik, are you sure this is okay?" He asked nervously. Pulling his hand away with his free one, Marik stared down at him longingly.

"Right now I don't really give a damn if it is or not," he growled before taking his lips by storm and, as promised, Ryou didn't resist, kissing back only a little hesitantly.

His free hand not entwined with Marik's found his lovers waist, curving around it shyly. Marik pressed forward in the embrace eagerly, his favourite way of showing pleasure for something Ryou did. The moment was sadly interrupted though as a loud catcall shattered the air.

"Hey, faggots, how about you get a room?" A voice called and Marik let out a territorial sound of discontent, pulling away from Ryou. The smaller boy could feel the tenseness in his muscles bunching beneath his hands.

"Just let it go; you knew this would happen," Ryou whispered desperately, but Marik just shook his head fiercely.

"There is no way in hell they're getting away with that," he snapped, turning to face the group of three boys standing there. One just looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting away from the more aggressive ring leader and flunky. Ironic, Marik thought, that he was known as a womanizer while these creeps were considered normal.

"He is not a faggot," he said harshly, fixing them with a contemptuous glare that hid his true anger. If they were smart they'd leave now.

Unsurprisingly, they weren't smart. Ring leader, with his short distinctive blond buzz cut, stepped forward with a cocky grin. He wore a varsity football jacket that he probably picked up in a thrift store and his body was built like, of course, a dancer.

Nothing Marik hadn't dealt with before. This guy would have been easy pickings in the system Marik used to work back in Egypt. Cocky and stupid was just code for _dead _back there.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure kissing _you _makes him a faggot," the guy said, cocking his head a little, as he gave Marik a small delicate push.

_Almost like a little girl would_, Marik thought dryly, though the motion made him bristle. He did not appreciate being touched by anyone other than Ryou, Rishid, Ishizu, or Anzu, in that order.

"I don't care what you call me, but I won't stand for you calling Ryou names while you cower like a pathetic little girl," Marik replied coolly. Ryou winced, he was just asking for a fight. Blonde seemed to think so as well as he got his back up.

"You're calling _me _a little girl, douche? I'm not cowering behind nobody, so why don't you come out and fight like a man?" Then he smirked as though something ingenious had just occurred to him. "If you even are a man," he added slyly and the other guy snickered loudly at the comment while the third took a step back, looking alarmed.

Clearly he had not signed up for this sort of bullying. He was the only of the three who noticed the dangerous glint in Marik's eye, though he didn't say a word.

"Besides," Blonde continued, running show now, "Bakura's always been a pushover. Nice guy, always getting along with the girls, but it's pretty clear where he wants to be _getting in _now, huh? What's it like, fag sex? Does it make you feel better 'cause you can't get a girl of your own?" He asked, getting right in Marik's face.

"Ryou is a virgin, unlike someone un-pure like me or you," Marik said calmly, though his temper was building slowly. One more comment against Ryou would be the only excuse he needed...

"Un-pure?" The guy laughed, as though the statement were absurd. "What do you think you are, God or somethin' homo?" He asked, pushing Marik again. "You think you're God?" He repeated, giving another harder shove. "Come on, fight back. Fight back ya prick!" He shouted this time, shoving him in the chest hard enough to make most people shift back a step.

Marik didn't budge, his lavender eyes burning with hatred. He kept it contained though, as he always did. Like he said, he wasn't here to fight on his own behalf; he'd taken out enough anger of his own on other people in his life.

"Maybe you'd prefer if we had a little chat with 'Ryou' huh?" The guy asked, changing tactics. "What d'ya say Bakura, old pal? Never took you for the fag type, but if you're hooking up with tall dark and handsome then I guess you need some sense beaten into your pretty little face," he said in an almost light hearted tone before lunging forward with one hooked fist.

Ryou merely flinched and shut his eyes, as though used to this sort of treatment. The contact that finally did come to his skin was little more than a feather soft touch. When he opened his eyes warily, he saw the back of Marik's tanned hand touching his cheek ever so gently while holding the other boy's fist in his strong grip.

Tightening his hand, enough to make it hurt a little, Marik thrust his arm forward easily, his expression almost bored, though it hid smouldering anger as he threw the boy back. He stumbled a couple feet but quickly got his balance again, being a dancer after all.

"You really shouldn't touch Ryou, if you don't want to be humiliated," he lectured calmly, stepping between them. "Now, I think you've insulted him enough to justify me kicking your ass. You want to fight? Come here and fight 'like a man'," he taunted, a hard look coming over his face. The other boy quickly raised his fist, green eyes flashing angrily.

"You're no man," he spat, edging closer, "I'm going to feed him your balls so you'll really be a girl." Lunging forward again he made the same fatal mistake –stupidity. He let his anger blind him and did a typical fight opener that an experienced combat artist, like Marik, could easily deflect.

He chose not to though, rather embarrassing him by merely catching his fist again, though he had to use two hands this time. Seeing the wicked gleam in his eye for the first time, the other boy blanched, now at his mercy as he twisted his wrist sharply, forcing him to his knees.

"Apologize to Ryou," he said in a mockingly kind teacher-like voice.

"I won't apologize to that fag," Blonde replied and gave a yelp of pain as Marik twisted farther, bending his spine to try and compensate the pain.

"Really? You won't? That's too bad because where I come from I'm not known for giving second chances," Marik said in a buttery smooth voice that turned nasty at the end as he dredged up his reputation of the past.

It was the first time Ryou had ever heard him bring up his past willing to someone other than himself, and certainly the first time he'd done it threateningly. Somehow the knowledge that he could if he wanted to just made Ryou feel more apprehensive about the whole concept.

Ring leader, on the other hand, barely had time to look nervous before letting out a whine of pain when Marik twisted far enough that he could no longer compensate with his spine. Any farther would damage his wrist.

"Come on man, enough already," the guy's friend said nervously, but Marik ignored him, glowering down angrily at the boy at his mercy. Too bad he didn't have any for someone who disrespected someone he cared about.

"Y-yah, enough already," Blonde stammered desperately, face a mask of fear and pain.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, care to repeat?" Marik asked politely before wrenching his wrist in a way that it definitely was not meant to turn, resulting in a scream of pain from the no longer very manly man who he kicked to the ground with disgust. He lay there writhing, tears of pain coursing from his eyes as he gripped the sharply angled wrist.

"Fucking asshole," Marik muttered nastily, planting one foot on his ribs threateningly.

"H-He's sorry man, really, he'll never bother you again!" His friend stammered though he himself backed away from the angry Egyptian quickly.

"I'm not sure you get the idea," Marik said coldly, "I'm sure everyone in this school has heard my reputation. Ryou is the nicest guy you will ever have the privilege to meet; his sexuality shouldn't matter to you after that. Beating him up is like picking on a defenceless kitten. It's cruel and meaningless. Me? I am by no means a nice person, nor have I ever claimed to be. I've done stuff in my life you only read about around here. I never laid a hand on a person in this school up until now, and I'd like to keep it that way from now on. Now you can pick yourself up and move on or I will continue to kick the crap out of both of you _until you get the message,_" he snarled and the guy gulped nodding quickly.

"I get it; really, I'll never bother Ryou ever again!" He swore, raising his hands pleadingly.

How wrong was it that Ryou almost felt a little pleased at the words? Marik was beating someone up _for him_ simply so that they would _apologize_ to him. It was so wrong yet somehow so attractive at the same time.

"Good," Marik said simply, and then gave the boy on the ground a firm kick to the ribs, making him moan loudly again while his friend hightailed it out of there after their other friend who disappeared long ago. Smart guy.

"That was for being a completely wimp. For Ra sake, I only sprained it, stop blubbering!" He snapped at the boy still rocking on the floor in pain.

"Marik, enough," Ryou said pleadingly, a frightened look on his face as he put his hands around his waist gently.

"Alright," he said in a softer tone, expression immediately changing from antagonistic to gentle. Taking his boyfriends hand, he allowed him to lead the way into the change rooms where they'd have a little privacy.

**A/N: Ah, I know, cut off right in the middle! Don't worry; the second part to this chapter will be uploaded soon enough! I hope you all enjoyed part one though!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_I don't really care about the past; it's over and done with for a reason. Someday I'd be curious to know where you got all these," he said, trailing a finger under Marik's collar where a thick white scar marred his smooth skin, "But I promise not to let it matter to me until you want to share it."_

**Uh-oh Marik, don't you know keeping secrets is bad for a relationship?**


	15. Words Unspoken

**A/N: So I finally kicked myself for being lazy and responded to all the lovely reviews (all of which I save in this cute little ego-boosting file on my email -I swear; I do!) and realized that I love you guys too much to make you keep waiting for Part 2 of the last scene! Because I wasn't just going to let it end without explaining some of the emotions behind that violent badassery (which we all secretly love..) ;) So yah, I know I just wrote that it would be up on Tuesday to everyone that I could respond to...but I decided to do a whole bunch of rush editing and put it up right now! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Once inside, Marik dropped all pretence of control. Ryou had been able to sense his anger all along in the tenseness of his muscles despite his cool air, and he watched now with concern as he paced agitatedly around the room.

"I could have killed him for talking to you that way," he announced, eyes flashing furiously, then seeing Ryou's expression, ran his hands through his wild hair with a groan. "No I couldn't have, you would have hated me," he groaned painfully in admittance, shutting his eyes for a moment though he kept pacing, whirling perfectly each time to avoid hitting the benches on either side of the room.

"I could never hate you, Marik," Ryou assured him with a frown, watching him go back and forth. "If you did something like that I might not..._like_ you but I don't think I could hate you unless you cheated on me in which case it would be hate born of lo –um, romantic feelings," he quickly corrected with a small blush.

Marik caught the slip up and knew what he had meant to say but he didn't call him out on it, too frustrated right now to add more emotions to the mix. Sitting down hard on the bench he massaged his temples, trying to focus as he kept his eyes firmly shut. Hatred was weakness. Anger was weakness. He had to get his emotions under control.

"You would hate me if you knew what I'd done in the past," he said simply in a low shameful tone, but when he opened his eyes, Ryou was just smiling a little as he crossed the room towards him. Grabbing the more aggressive boy's hands, he yanked him forward on the bench so that he could straddle his legs, moving his arms around to his neck, leaning in flirtatiously. Marik was a little taken aback by his actions, making Ryou smile even more, the gold band still weighing his left arm down pleasantly.

"I don't really care about the past; it's over and done with for a reason. Someday I'd be curious to know where you got all these," he said, trailing a finger under Marik's collar where a thick white scar marred his smooth skin, "But I promise not to let it matter to me until you want to share it."

Marik winced, wondering when exactly Ryou had noticed the scars. Probably up at the beach, though Marik had his shirt on most of the time and he kept his back, which held the brunt of his scars, carefully to the lawn chair or the sand for most of the day. Sometimes his lover's gentle watchful nature was a curse.

"Alright," he whispered back, a world weary expression on his relatively young face.

"As for back there," Ryou continued with a little impish grin on his face, "I found it a little flattering. Besides, he was being rude and like you said, you only sprained it." Marik's eyes popped wide with shock at his boyfriend's words, never having expected to hear such a thing out of him. "That doesn't mean I want you beating people up for me...I don't _like _that you did it, but since you already did I might as well be happy knowing you're willing to," he said with a small carefree laugh, and Marik couldn't help smiling despite the torrent of unwanted memories.

Noticing the return of his smile, Ryou also smiled cheerfully, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Did I ever mention that you're amazing?" Marik asked after he pulled away from the short moment with a small romantic noise. Marik's smile was even more pronounced now, a little dimple showing in his left cheek that Ryou secretly loved, though he never mentioned it because he knew Marik would immediately stop smiling if he did. He hated being called cute or anything close to it.

A life of intimidation did that to a person.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Ryou reprimanded lightly, tapping his nose with one finger.

"Au contraire," Marik growled with a smirk as he stood up, pushing Ryou off of him, and then pulling them both into a standing position, "Flattery will get me _everywhere _with you." The way he said it sent little shivers up and down Ryou's spine as he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck again, allowing him to spin them both once, before Ryou jumped spontaneously, wrapping his legs around his partner's waist.

"I thought you didn't know the girl part?" Marik asked, supporting him automatically as warmth spread within him along with Ryou's new seductive position. He felt nothing when Anzu clung to him so suggestively during practice, but just this simple move made him feel hot all over with Ryou.

"I've seen Miho-chan do it enough times, I picked up a few things," he said simply then decided he was done talking and began kissing his boyfriend hungrily instead. Marik couldn't say he minded, letting the kiss purge his mind of all his anger and any other intrusive thoughts.

So what if Ryou knew about the scars? He didn't care, or if he did, he didn't let it bother him. His hands were touching them right now, rising under his shirt to stroke the ruined skin and even dig his nails in a little, creating furrows of his own. The feeling was suddenly so erotic combined with Ryou's warmth so tightly all around his waist, that he knew they'd found their limit far faster than he would have thought they could.

He broke the kiss without a word, and Ryou seemed to understand, breathing harshly as he removed his hands from under his shirt gingerly. Releasing his legs, he dropped to the ground silently like a cat before pressing his face to Marik's chest and holding him tightly once again while they both got control of their hormones that had suddenly jerked out of control for a minute there.

"Sorry," Ryou mumbled and Marik rolled his eyes. Again with the apologizing. He merely lifted a hand and thumped his head lightly to remind him it was just as much his own fault as it was his. Ryou laughed, pulling back to smile up at him, cheeks still flushed from the intense moment.

"I have a question," Marik said after a long pause of staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hm?" Ryou asked, dropping one of his hands to touch the golden band around his upper arm unconsciously, stroking the perfect metal beneath curious fingers. It felt strange yet right, which was a difficult concept in itself.

"Before you said that the spirit of your millennium ring took possession of you before Mutou-san banished it. Does that have anything to do with your name?" The thought had occurred to him out of the depths of his mind, and from the way Ryou was stiffening in his arms, he knew he'd struck a chord.

"I...don't like to talk about," he said slowly, and Marik nodded understanding even though he wished he knew.

"But I will, for you...if you want," Ryou said bravely, gathering up his courage, and Marik walked back over to the bench, pulling him by his hands after him before seating them both down on it.

"I would like that," he said softly, staring into those milk chocolate eyes that were wide with fear.

"Alright," Ryou agreed shakily, taking a deep breath, the hand that had been on the armband before now touching his chest where the millennium ring lay under his shirt. "You know how much my otou-san dislikes me. Well he didn't always, it used to be that he was just really busy before the accident, so when he came back from his trips he'd sometimes bring me something from wherever he was. Once he went to Egypt and brought me back...this. It was the last gift I received from him before he started blaming me for everything that happened, so I wore it all the time, even though I think it just made him angrier with me, because as long as I wore it, he couldn't deny that I was his son. Maybe that's why I wore it just so that he couldn't estrange me completely."

"Anyways, I used to love playing RPGs, I'd always play them with my friends but after awhile I started having moments in my memory where I couldn't remember what had happened, and after those times my friends would always end up in comas. My father was even more ashamed of me, sure just like everyone else was, even though they couldn't prove it, that I was responsible. He always forced me to move cities or at least schools whenever it happened. I started to avoid hanging out with people, anything to stop from accidentally hurting them. After I met Yuugi-kun, Anzu-chan, Miho-chan, Honda-kun and Jounouchi-kun, they said they weren't scared, and they wanted to hang out with me anyways. I was too stupid to realize that no matter how good of friends they were it wouldn't stop what was happening to me. That night before they came over the next day, the spirit talked to me for the first time. It told me...it told me it was paying its rent by fulfilling my unconscious wish to keep playing with my friends forever. It turned them all into bloody figurines for my RPG game and there was nothing I could do about it!" Ryou took another deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself.

Marik felt helpless as he felt the pale boy shaking slightly in his embrace, obviously distraught over the whole ordeal.

"That was four years ago," he continued after a moment in a strained voice. "Yami banished the spirit of the millennium ring to the other world but it took a long time for things to be the same between me and the others. I guess they never really were, except for Miho-chan. See, they had never come in contact with a millennium item, so they don't know what it's like to be so helpless, so _powerless _against the spirit. I tried to fight it, I even got control of one of the hands for awhile, but it didn't last. The spirit was determined to control me, and all my friends could see was a more sadistic version of myself. Whenever they remember that day, they see a twisted version of _my _face. They know it wasn't really me, but they still think Yuugi and Yami were the same person that day to. For all I know, they're still afraid of my split personality, the 'other Bakura'. They even refer to _it _that way whenever it comes up. They call it by _my _name, Bakura. It means 'good'. What a joke. That spirit was anything but good," the bitterness in his voice was painful to Marik.

How could Ryou be so nice, not only to them, but to everyone after all that?

"But you knew? That Mutou-san was a spirit controlling Yuugi, not actually him?" He encouraged as best he could, and Ryou nodded slightly, some relief crossing his face.

"At first...I was worried I was wrong. That I was just crazy and I really did have a split personality. I mean, who was I going to tell? My dad wasn't going to take me to a doctor, and my friend's acted like it never happened so if it came back, I didn't know what I'd do. I wanted more than anything to talk to the spirit that controlled Yuugi-kun, but I had no idea how. The only time I'd been able to was when the spirit of my ring transferred Yuugi's soul into a figurine. I guess fate brought us together because Yami wanted out of Yuugi's body, and he knew" –

"Only the ring has that power," Marik finished thoughtfully, reaching out a hand to place it against Ryou's warm chest. The metal circle was cool though, distinctly separate from Ryou. "You had to find someone to wield the power then?" He questioned, not removing his hand, and Ryou nodded, looking ashamed.

"I was scared to try, even though it's my millennium item," he whispered shivering slightly at the mere thought. "I was too much of a coward to help my friend. I ended up asking Yami if he really was separate from Yuugi and when he said he was and told me his name it reminded me that I had two names to. That I didn't have to be connected to the spirit of the ring with people I cared about. That was the first time I asked someone to call me Ryou, and when I eventually told Miho-chan, she started calling me that as well. Even though it was so long ago...I still like it better," he admitted.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that. Doing bad things because you were under possession is nothing compared to doing horrible things by choice," Marik told him firmly, sliding closer on the bench so their legs touched. Taking a fistful of his hair in his hand he pulled his partners head back, kissing his lips in a lingering fashion, one hand still pressed to his chest where his heart pounded beneath the ring.

Ryou broke away with a small gasp and asked in a quiet voice, "Did you do horrible things Marik?" He was silent for a moment.

"Because I had to," he finally admitted.

"Then we're not that different," Ryou said in an almost relieved voice, kissing Marik again in gratitude.

"We are though, Ryou. You're better than me in so many ways," Marik said in pained voice, eyes unmasking the torture in his soul when he looked down at his beautiful angelic partner.

"You're wrong," he said simply, staring back stubbornly.

Marik stood up, running his hands through his hair with frustration. How could he make him understand? He couldn't, not without telling him. But he wasn't ready. He couldn't tell him yet. He'd never told anyone, ever. How could he break his silence now? Two steady arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he tensed helplessly. If he had been back in Egypt he'd already be dead by now.

And in so many ways his mind was still trapped in the hell hole, trying to think his way out, even though he knew then and knew now there was no way out. Ryou didn't say a word, the things he wanted to say most burning inside his throat –but no sound came out.

_I care about you. _

_I don't hate you. _

_I don't want you to be in so much pain. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you so, so much. _

But the words never broke the silence in the change room that day.

**A/N: Yayyy ~! Why the happiness? Because this chapter finally got down to the part of the story that is actually challenging to write, and that is all the "Season 0" canon (thus the recap story in there, for the sake of Marik who was not in Season 0 [oh no! D=] and those of you who haven't watched it) being worked into this storyline, and bringing the Marik storyline of the more popular Yu-Gi-Oh anime into it as much as I can. So I hope I've struck some interest in some of you, I'd love to hear any theories you've got (and no it's not even close to exactly the same as the real anime since Yami Marik isn't in this unfortunately xD)!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_The thought made him chuckle as well, nerves still roiling in his stomach. Ryou reached up with gentle surety to take the tie in his hands and sling it around his neck, fingers making quick work of the knot while not making it tight. _

_It was perfect...just like him. _

**Awwe, cheesy cuteness (and less cutsie stuff) to come next chapter! The dance performances finally take place (thought this story goes much farther beyond them than "Beside You" does!)**


	16. Forgiven of Nothing

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviewing going on the past couple chapters! Wow, you guys are awesome, keep them coming, the feedback is so helpful, you have no idea! Also, this chapter may seem a little bit random if you haven't read "Beside You" so review/PM with questions and I will get back to you ASAP..however, I'm hoping it's pretty straight forward :) WARNINGWARNINGWARNING: Major potty mouth this chapter..just so I can say you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Where the hell do you think you are?" Marik snapped into the phone angrily, pacing behind the curtain furiously.

Ryou hurriedly stepped back into the prep room, hearing how angry he sounded. Who was he talking to? Well that was a stupid question; there was only one person he'd be calling at such an important time to yell at.

It was fifteen minutes until the performances were set to start and Yami _wasn't here._ Anzu was a wreck, and Marik looked ready to have a meltdown if she didn't pull herself together for the final examination. He felt helpless as he stood inside the doorway, just out of sight from his furious partner.

He'd probably be even angrier if he knew he was eavesdropping, but what was he supposed to do, walk right past him? Plug his ears? That just seemed juvenile.

"Are you drinking?" Marik said incredulously, and Ryou felt his heart sink.

_Oh no, not again,_ he groaned internally. When Yami started drinking it meant things were really bad. He knew today was his 'anniversary' for getting his own body, but he really thought Anzu's excitement for the dance recital would combat that, and that he could at least pull himself together for the evening.

Apparently not.

From Marik's reaction Yami had done nothing to deny the claim and he didn't sound too happy about his irresponsibility. Of course, Marik had reason to be upset by that since he was both Anzu's partner for dance and her friend.

"Oh, fuck you, you stayed home from the most important day of her life to _drink?_ You're even more of a jackass then I thought you were!" Marik shouted furiously at the phone. A loud 'shh' came from the other side of the curtain where people were setting up, and Marik didn't even bother with a response.

"Are you already drunk?" He asked after the small interruption. "...You sound like you are." It was disconcerting, hearing only one side of the conversation, though that was Ryou's problem for eavesdropping.

Marik was glaring at the phone on his end, thinking hard. Mostly he'd called just to yell at Yami because Anzu was all upset right before their final performance. She performed better when she was upset, but he wasn't about to admit that to Yami because, well, that would mean admitting he called as a friend, and not as her dance partner which he had too much pride to do.

Still, if this was his 'anniversary' for that messed up puzzle-becoming-body shit, it made a little more sense why he was suddenly too depressed to drag his ass out the door. That just meant Marik had to make him un-depressed enough to get him over to the school.

"Yah, well personally I don't care how you feel, I care about Anzu which, if I'm not mistaken which I may be from the way you're acting, you do to. She's heartbroken over you, though I don't know why she'd want a self-centered fuck like you but I'll be damned if she screws up because of _you._ You spend the whole semester stringing her along and distracting her and now this! You're not worth her," he spat coldly, feeling only a tiny bit guilty at his own words.

As long as Anzu never found out it wouldn't matter, he rationalized. He shuddered to imagine how Ryou would react if _he _found out.

Little did he know, Ryou was currently wincing in the shadows.

Major ouch for Yami's ego. The situation was so complex he couldn't figure out if he deserved it or not, just knew those were some mighty harsh words, and they were coming from _his _partner.

"So go out and buy a gun, put it in your mouth, and shoot yourself!" Marik's newest insult was even worse.

What was he doing? Didn't he know telling someone like Yami, who suffered chronic depression, to shoot themselves wasn't the best way to convince them to stop moping?

"You should if you don't show up tonight. Fucking pansy, suck it up! We've all had shit happen. Do you know my past? No you don't, you don't _want _to know my past, it would probably make you crap yourself. But I'm still here, even if I wasn't dancing, even if this was the anniversary of the day my 'tou-san" –he cut himself off, and Ryou put a hand to his mouth forcing himself not to make a noise.

What? The day his otou-san had what? He scraped his nails against the door frame with irritation, wishing Marik had finished that sentence. It was the only clue outside of his face tattoos that he had to Marik's past!

Now he was continuing in a deadly tone, "I would be here for Ryou. That's how you show someone you love them, by putting their feelings first. If you are capable of being angry at me, than you can be here for her. Now get up and fight, pussy," he spat his final insult then snapped his cell phone shut angrily.

He hoped Yami liked to hear the sound of the dial tone because he was pissed, mostly at himself. Anzu hadn't asked him to go out and call him like that, but he couldn't stand to see her and in turn, Ryou, so upset.

He had lost himself in his anger and almost spilled one of his own dark fears, an old dusty memory. Rubbing his temples, he prayed to Ra that Mutou-san would come to his senses in time...

That was when he sensed it. Another presence, which meant someone had been eavesdropping. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around the room slowly, scanning it for places a person could hide but there were too many.

Tapping into the power of his millennium item it was like the room went pitch black and only two things lit the space around him. No physical light could brighten this darkness in that way, only a human presence, something his rod could manipulate –and a millennium item.

The smaller red light layered over top the purple one indicated that someone possessing an item was standing in the doorway to his...right? Releasing his hold on the power, he was disoriented for a second, and then saw a doorway with a smaller curtain blocking it, indeed to his right, probably an old prep room that led to one of the side wings and of course, the back of the stage where he was standing now.

"Ryou, come out here," he said in a low voice, confident that that was the only person it could be. After all, what were the chances of someone else in the dance department having a millennium item and eavesdropping on his conversation with Mutou-san?

Ryou seemed to realize that too, because he stepped out from behind the curtain sheepishly, dragging his feet slowly closer as his cheeks burned at getting caught.

"Sorry," he squeaked, looking at the floor with shame.

"It's alright," Marik sighed stressfully; frustrated with himself for not being stricter with him, but everyone was so tight strung tonight that an argument would be like lighting a spark in dry brush.

"No it's not," Ryou said quickly, coming slowly closer, "I shouldn't have listened in. You just sounded really angry, and I didn't want to interrupt, but I still shouldn't have eavesdropped."

Marik gave him a strange look then couldn't help a small laugh. Only Ryou. He had assumed he was _purposefully_ listening in –but he was only trying to be polite. Taking his partner's hand he smiled at him, despite the situation they were stuck in.

"I forgive you," he said even though he added in his mind _for doing nothing wrong._ Regardless, even if he didn't think it was a big deal, from the way Ryou's face lit up, he knew he'd done right.

Again, Ryou wondered about what he'd said though, about his otou-san.

What had he done to him that was so offal he remembered the date it happened? Unless it was a good thing? That seemed unlikely. Ryou gave a sigh as they went their separate ways, making the final preparations for their performances.

Why did it have to be today?

...

"A little help here?" Marik asked, appearing behind Ryou as he dangled a tie in front of him. Ryou startled from where he had been peaking around through the side gallery at the people performing on stage right now.

Marik and Anzu were performing only two slots before him, and Miho but he wasn't worried. They'd all do amazing, he could just feel it. So why was the air so heavy with depression around his friends?

Yami of course. He still hadn't shown up. Anzu was still beyond upset, and Marik was _still _pissed off beyond anything Ryou had experienced before, but the smell of his cologne made Ryou forget about that for a moment, turning instead to smile at the way he was dressed up nicely for their dance.

For their first dance, the jazz selection, he was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and matching jacket, looking pretty hot in a badass way in Ryou's opinion with his usual white blond hair messed up perfectly.

What an oxymoron. What a _sexy _oxymoron.

Opening the jacket, Marik revealed the shirt underneath which he would do at some point in the dance, and thus, he had to wear the tie. Needless to say, he hadn't been pleased at the stylist's choice since Ishtar Marik did _not _like ties. Still, it gave him an idea for this evening.

"You see," he said lightly to partner, pulling him closer easily so that they could whisper without interrupting the audience watching the pair onstage with either winces or enraptured expressions, "I happen to have no idea what I'm doing. Care to lend a helping hand?" He was flirting shamelessly but Ryou laughed quietly, a big smile on his face.

He didn't appear to be nervous in the least about his performance, something Marik envied. He hated to admit it, rarely did, but he _was _nervous. Anzu was distracted, she usually danced better when she was upset, but this was a pretty low blow on Mutou-san's part to come back from.

Marik wasn't sure his phone call had done any good at all, but he kept scanning the doors, hoping to see the teacher's wild hair one of those times. Not to mention he was maybe just a little bit worried about himself. It wasn't like he messed up often, but he was human, these things happened.

So, to take his mind off the matter, he had snuck up behind Ryou where he was watching the dance performances, luckily alone. He still remembered the first time Ryou had approached him...offering for to tie his tie since he looked hopelessly confused.

The thought made him chuckle as well, nerves still roiling in his stomach. Ryou reached up with gentle surety to take the tie in his hands and sling it around his neck, fingers making quick work of the knot while not making it tight.

It was perfect...just like him.

Marik could have hit himself over the head for having such a ridiculously cheesy thought. They just seemed to burst out of the nonexistent fluff reservoir inside him when he looked into Ryou's adorable puppy dog eyes.

All that cuteness was, no doubt, what was slowly driving him loopy lately, Marik reasoned. Although, that only really worked if 'loopy' had become synonymous with 'lovey-dovey'. They stared at each other a moment longer, the nerves and stress slowly building up inside Marik until he felt like he might explode.

Ryou started to glance away as the performance finished, when suddenly he felt Marik grab him and throw him backwards against the wall. He gasped, but Marik joined him immediately, not seeming even aware of how rough he was being as he kissed him in a furious, passionate way, lips and tongue demanding against Ryou who reciprocated as best as good despite his shock.

Their lip locking was cut short as footsteps approached only to stumble with shock at seeing the two boys kissing so passionately right there in the side wing.

"M-Marik we're up after the next dance," Anzu stammered, blushing obviously under the low lights. Marik pulled away, allowing Ryou to get his first real breath of air in the past two minutes.

"Is that...how you take out your nerves...before a performance?" Ryou panted, staring openly at his boyfriend with a cheeky expression. Marik grinned a little ruefully despite himself, cheeks even a tiny bit flushed.

"Something like that," he struggled to admit with a small self conscious shrug, before caressing Ryou's face one last time with his hand, and then turning and nodding once to Anzu, following her up and out of the wing.

Ryou watched them go longingly, jealous for Marik's attention on him and him alone. The longer he and Marik were together the less he wanted to share him with anyone else. Not to mention kisses like that last one made him want to melt into a puddle on the ground, body racked with hopelessly romantic sighs.

Ryou watched the first dance from the shadows, though he crept out of the side wing a little for a better view. He wasn't the only one, several dancers had filtered back in to watch the performances but one person in particular caught his eyes.

Was that...Mutou-san? He was here after all!

The dark string, brass and percussion beginning of Michael Buble's haunting rendition of 'Cry Me a River' filled the auditorium and he turned back to watch as Marik appeared on stage, suddenly absorbed above all else as the air was sucked right out of him.

God, he was beautiful.

He had seen him dance a couple times during performances in class or after school, but Marik preferred to practice without an audience, and Ryou knew that, even if he wouldn't admit it, that his own presence distracted the stricter boy.

Only once had he seen part of his and Anzu's actual performance in costume, and the amount of jealousy he felt was overwhelming. The whole dance was a darkly beautiful seduction followed by rejection, and then unbridled sexy anger.

Could anger be sexy? Only the way an expert like Marik portrayed it.

The shortened remix of the song he and Anzu had fought through putting together was the perfect mix of the three stages, bringing the couple up and down as she went from trying to draw Marik in to being thrown around by him like a rag doll.

The audience gave loud impressive gasps as he seemed to snap her body easily around in his arms, making her bend to his will, sometimes nearly dropping her right to floor before whipping her right back up again.

She played the part well, but really this was Marik's time to shine, it was the perfect type of dance for him. Jazz, but not so lively to make you want to puke, it almost had a theatrical feel to it with all the ominous music and moves.

Despite it all, Ryou only wished it would end sooner than it did. He hated the anger and jealousy he felt when he saw Anzu wrapped around him like that, but he knew he still had one more piece to go and he wouldn't disrespect either of them by not watching.

Truly they had worked hard to perfect this and it was a piece of art.

**A/N: Yah...I don't dance so...don't kill me for the crappiness of my descriptions! I am a musician, I only watch dance as an impressed spectator xD**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Inside, Anzu and Marik were standing there, staring at him in confusion. Marik raised an eyebrow at the tousled appearance of his white hair and the way his rumpled shirt looked as though the buttons at the top had been carelessly pulled apart by someone in a hurry, leaving him looking devestatingly hot in that post-make out way that Marik loved putting him in._

_The problem being, of course, that he hadn't seen him since he changed out of his finale costume half an hour ago, and thus, obviously hadn't been making out with him recently._

**And...I think imma just leave you all with that to think about for now xD**


	17. Aftermath

**A/N: Wasn't that last chapter preview so cruel? Hehe, the responses I got to it made me so happy, especially considering that only I know how this chapter will go ;) So without further ado, the answer to all the fuss lies ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

"Baku-chan!" Someone shouted, and he winced as a skimpily clad girl from one of the other senior classes bounced over, throwing her arms around him tightly.

"K-Kimura-chan," he stammered in reply, trying desperately to distance himself from her after giving her a brief hug in response. "Where's Jiro-kun?" He asked innocently, and she scowled.

"That bastard was checking out all the other girls, and he messed up our dance. You're so much nicer than he ever was," she assured him with a purr to her voice, and he felt his heart sink.

She was rebounding. _Again._ They had been in the same dance class last year, and every time she broke up with someone she came running back to him like a sling shot. Sighing to himself, he knew he needed to tell her he really wasn't interested, but it just seemed mean, since she only did it when she was upset over someone else.

"You know, all the girls in my class want to meet you? I told them how cute you were when you blush," she teased, pinching his cheeks to draw the red colour to them. "Uwahhh, so cute!" She squealed and the sound brought two of her friends over, curious about whom she was fondling.

"Didn't I tell you he was the cutest thing?" She demanded of her friends and from the way their eyes lit up at the sight of his pretty face complete with shy blush, he knew he was in for a rough evening.

"So cute!" They responded enthusiastically, rushing right up to him to stroke him provocatively, though he just felt mildly uncomfortable. Some of the other guys wandering around the back halls gave him dirty looks and his jaw dropped incredulously.

Did he look like he was enjoying this? It wasn't his fault he didn't want to hurt their feelings! One of the girls was squeezing the muscles of his arm and exclaiming over how firm it was while Kimura-chan clung to his neck, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Good thing he'd already changed out of that far more revealing finale outfit.

The third was playing with his hair, babbling about how soft it was and how it hid his adorable eyes.

"Look, ladies I, um, have to go, so...excuse me!" He said as politely as he could before taking off in the other direction, feeling bad at their disappointed sounds.

"Do you think we scared him away?" One asked.

"No, he probably just needs some time alone with his 'friend' if you know what I mean," the other giggled, and Ryou flushed at the meaning behind her words. Where the heck had she gotten that from?

"Baku-chan, come back!" Kimura-chan was yelling after him, knowing from experience that this was his escape routine, and he picked up his pace hurriedly.

_Come on; come on...where are they? _He demanded internally, and then screeched to a halt as he caught sight of Miho exiting a room with Honda.

"Miho-chan!" He cried, running to her side.

"Are you okay Ryou?" She asked with a small frown, as he looked around suspiciously, widening his eyes with fear as he looked at her.

"The girls are back," he whispered desperately, and a look of understanding crossed her face, then she giggled loudly.

"Come on, Kimura-chan's not that bad...although Marik-kun might get jealous if he saw her..."

"Please Miho, just don't let them know where I am," he begged, and she thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"If I see them, I'll tell them you left," she assured him, and his face broke out in a relieved smile.

"Baku-chan!" A voice shouted down the hall, and he winced.

"Looks like she found you," Miho said in an apologetic tone.

"Find Mutou-san; bring him back here, okay?"

"But Anzu" –

"Please Miho!" His voice was panicked, and she nodded uncertainly. As soon as she did so he opened the door she had come out of and bolted inside, slamming it behind him and putting his weight against it, looking around suspiciously.

Inside, Anzu and Marik were standing there, staring at him in confusion. Marik raised an eyebrow at the tousled appearance of his white hair and the way his rumpled shirt looked as though the buttons had been carelessly undone by someone in a hurry, leaving him looking devastatingly hot in that post-make out way that Marik loved putting him in.

The problem being, of course, that he hadn't seen him since he changed out of his finale costume half an hour ago, and thus, obviously hadn't been making out with him recently.

Whether Ryou guessed at the foreboding thoughts going through Marik's head or not, he managed to sag back against the door and say in a traumatized tone, "Fan girls."

Marik growled slightly, looking irritable, and okay, maybe there was a little bit of relief in there as well, though it quickly made way for his more natural reaction of annoyance. He'd heard more than enough about the girl who stalked his partner almost obsessively when she broke up with whoever she was currently 'in love' with.

"They really need to realize that you're gay," he huffed. Ryou laughed, slinking forward to wrap his arms around his partner's waist in a warm hug. It felt _so _much better than being felt up by those girls.

"And that I'm crazy about someone else," he muttered in his ear. Anzu looked away quickly pretending not to hear. Marik rolled his eyes at her truly terrible acting.

"You're going to make me soft if you keep that up," he grumbled instead, pushing Ryou away a bit. It didn't seem to bother him at all, as he took his hand instead. He knew Marik was just embarrassed after being caught making out earlier before the performances by Anzu.

She was quiet now, staring at the floor with a small slightly sad smile on her face.

"Hey, you did good, stop beating yourself up," Marik told her firmly, and she looked up in surprise. That was maybe the third time he had ever complimented her directly, though he avoided her gaze as usual to pretend as though it hadn't happened.

"I'm glad we worked together, it was a great semester," she said simply, and then walked over to hug both boys as cheerfully as she could manage.

_Always trying to look stronger then she was_, Marik thought, although perhaps that was a strength in and of itself. It was also a crippling disability at times. He blushed at her embrace when she slung her arms around both him and Ryou, burying her face in his chest.

"Come on, I want a picture," Ryou exclaimed, pulling back and backing away a couple steps. Anzu sighed dramatically, but threw her arms around Marik's chest and neck with a big smile on her face. Marik was blushing a little and looking away stubbornly but a tiny smile flickered around his lips delicately.

Ryou raised the camera, looking at them on the screen and willing his fingers to push the button –but he couldn't.

"I can't do it," he sighed, dropping the camera.

"Why not?" Marik asked bluntly, glancing down at Anzu suspiciously. She glared a bit, but figured it wasn't wise to get between him and his lover. That was like getting between a starving tiger and his food, except that Marik always seemed starving in his devotion to Ryou, and Ryou always seemed utterly irresistible to him.

"You two just look too cute together, it makes me jealous," Ryou pouted, folding his arms, his expression the essence of childish irritation. Marik looked at Anzu again, this time with alarm on his face as he quickly removed her arms from his vicinity.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed at the hot footed reaction. She knew he must really care a lot about Ryou.

"Is that better?" He asked, stalking over to his boyfriend who grinned impishly.

"Much!" He chirped, raising the camera quickly to snap a picture of Marik's sweet almost-concerned, almost-flirtatious expression.

"Ryou..." He growled, blinking the flash from his eyes.

"Delete that," he ordered and Anzu laughed as Ryou hid the camera behind his back guiltily.

"No," he said, scampering over to the corner of the room so he could hoard his treasure protectively while checking out the picture. "Oh, Marik-chan you look so _cute!_" He cried happily, and Marik actually twitched for a moment, shutting down before shaking his head vigorously.

"Ch-chan?" He stammered outraged. "_I am not cute!_" Crossing the room he picked Ryou up easily with one hand like a helpless kitten, tugging at the camera he held to his chest tightly.

"Delete it!"

"Never!"

"_Delete it!_"

"Never!"

They were just like a pair of arguing six year olds, Anzu just had to giggle. Marik was throwing a tantrum while Ryou pouted, and she could just laugh helplessly.

When her laughs stopped rather abruptly, Marik turned around warily, hearing the door open just a little too late. Standing there was Mutou-san, a bundle wrapped in plastic in his arms as he looked inside doubtfully.

Behind him stood Miho-chan who peeked in, took a look at the three still in there then bolted, running for her dear life. By the end of this either Yami, Marik, or Anzu was going to want to kill her for leading him to the room where she knew Anzu still was. Marik glared at the older man who had caused Anzu so much grief.

"Ryou could you...?" He asked gently, and Ryou nodded with understanding, giving him a quick kiss before edging out of the room quietly. He understood that whatever was going on with the trio inside it was complicated and had nothing to do with him.

Less than a minute later the door started to open, and he heard his partner saying in his coldest voice, "Fucking pathetic excuse for a man," before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Are you sure that was smart?" Ryou asked nervously, referring to the way they had set Anzu and Yami up, but Marik just sighed wrapping his arms around him with a contemplating look on his face.

"I'm not sure, but he looked pretty sorry to me. At least he showed up, I was starting to have my doubts...now we can just wait."

Ryou couldn't help worrying though. Yami needed to tell her about what was going on with him, it wasn't right to leave her in the dark, but he knew from his own relationship with Marik that that was easier said than done.

Marik of all people should know that.

But it wasn't just about knowing, there were a million other complicated emotions involved as well, none of them made easier by the current circumstances. In a way, Marik was right about a lot of thing.

All Ryou could do was wait helplessly until Marik decided he was ready to tell him.

...

The happily ever after, the day where everyone graduated and left the school with the person they loved. Prom.

Waste of time in Marik's opinion, he'd rather not be subject to hundreds of sweaty bodies in fine dresses and suits grinding against each other to a beat that could hardly be called music or dance. School dances were, as far as he was concerned, the epitome of painful.

But if Ryou wanted to go...he didn't really have a choice.

"Are you going to ask Bakura-kun to prom?" Anzu asked as they left the dance classroom, though the class itself had gone to waste after the performances since their exams were already finished.

"Ryou? No," Marik said offhandedly, walking beside her aimlessly. School was out, and since they no longer had practice he had nothing more important until work started. At least, that was the excuse he gave for why he still spent time with her. It wasn't because he thought of her as a...friend. No.

Of course not.

"Why not?" She demanded, sounding offended for her friend's sake. Marik just rolled his eyes. Typical of a woman.

"I'm waiting for him to ask me," he replied simply.

"That's just cruel! You know he doesn't have the confidence," she admonished him and he shrugged.

"Well he's either got to work up his courage or not go because I'm not going to ask him. He's the one that wants to go anyways. Prom is just an excuse to get high, drunk or laid." She flushed at his words, the same way Ryou would have, but she also rolled her eyes saucily.

"Like you don't want at least one of those things," she mumbled, and he gave her a scathing look.

"He's a virgin; you think he's going to give that up to me just because of some tradition? He's not stupid," he said scornfully, though internally the thought bothered him just a little. He didn't want to 'get laid' because of a tradition, but he did want it for other reasons.

Namely the fact that Ryou was perfect and sex with him would be the epitome of physical pleasure.

"Do you love him?" She questioned, and he looked away uncomfortably, shrugging slightly. It was one of those awkward questions that he didn't know how to answer. He'd never loved anyone before, how was he supposed to know?

But it certainly felt like it sometimes...most of the time...all of the time. Every time he saw him. Even when he wasn't with him. It was like the whole world rotated around Ryou. It made him feel pathetic, yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it, because as unorthodox as the concept was, being in love felt wonderful.

Some of that must have registered on his face because her face lit up and she smacked his arm lightly.

"You do! You're totally in love with him!" She squealed happily, actually hopping up and down on the spot which he thought only happened in movies. Well, they had to be based off of something.

"Shut up," he mumbled, horrified to feel a blush in his cheeks as she continued to giggle over his 'love proclamation', though he hadn't said a word. Maybe that was the problem, that he could never bring himself to say it.

He actually wanted to say it sometimes, just to see Ryou's face light up like hers had, because even though he went through moments of doubt, he was pretty sure Ryou loved him to.

Only someone so sweet they could break a heart of stone would love a murderer like him.

Getting a little more serious she said, "He loves you too, you know. I think he'd do just about anything for you at this point."

Marik only felt more uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say to that? That he wanted to take advantage of Ryou? Well it wasn't really taking advantage if he loved him back...

"Doesn't matter, I'm not taking him if he doesn't ask me," he said firmly and wouldn't budge another inch on the subject.

**A/N: Awe (I hope)! All the other thoughts on love have come from Ryou, so I wanted you all to know that Marik is starting to think about it too ;) And that ending was mostly to hint at the upcoming event: PROM! Woot!**

**Here's a preview or the next chappie:**

_This was so awkward. What were you supposed to do or even say when you end up in your boyfriend's apartment on prom night? Ryou was standing in the kitchen, waiting as Marik went Lord knows where, feeling totally helpless. _

**Hehe, prom is going to be a fun one! Poor Ryou is in for some teasing...but hey, it's all in good fun ;)**


	18. Prom Night

**A/N: Woot, it's prom night, and prepare for one of (if not the most) smutty scene in the story though it hardly qualifies as smut IMO –thus the T rating since there's only sexual implications, but no sex ~! Sorry any lemon lovers out there, but it's not my thing, and you won't ever find lemons in my writing. But without further ado: PROM NIGHT! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"I GRADUATED!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly for the third time so far, before downing his glass of 'alcohol free punch' though it was likely spiked. Seeing his bright brown eyes, Anzu gingerly set hers aside, and Yami smirked as he noticed.

They had been very conservative so far this evening, aside from Anzu's dress of course, and Ryou thought it was sad that they didn't show their mutual affection even though she'd already graduated.

Opposite of them on the other side of the table, Marik was being anything but shy., as he held a squirming Ryou on his lap.

"Marik, I'm not a girl! People are going to give us funny looks," he whined half-heartedly, still demanding to be put down. Marik was quite a bit stronger and more determined than he was with a rather handsome smile on his face.

Strangely, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself...that was weird. He'd hardly seemed excited about going to prom, but knowing Marik, he was just putting up a front to piss off Yami since they were both here with their 'dates' who had dragged them along for the novelty of the experience, and neither seemed very happy about the idea.

"If you were a girl, I would still like you, and I would treat you exactly the same way," Marik said semi-seriously, as Ryou blushed furiously like he did whenever he brought up his 'flexible' nature –or girls for that matter. He didn't like to be reminded of his competition that was much more obvious on the female side than the male side.

"You'd probably be considered abusive if I was a girl," Ryou sulked, and Marik just laughed darkly.

"Or even more attractive," he commented, staring straight at Yami who made a small scoffing noise, glaring straight back.

"Oh my God, not another one of these arguments," Anzu groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Can't you two go one evening without having a pointless pissing contest?" She protested, and Yami gave her an incredulous side glance.

"Pissing contest? It's not a contest; I would think you'd know that." His smug tone put Marik on guard again, as he noticed the barbed insult.

"Be that as it may, this is me and Bakura's prom. We want to enjoy it without having to clean up from one of your two's blood baths," Anzu said firmly, glancing to Ryou for support, as he nodded eagerly along with her words even though secretly he liked these 'blood baths' or 'pissing contests' as she called them so affectionately.

It wasn't that he wanted Marik to dislike Yami so much, but if he was going to no matter what, it was sort of fun to watch. If you asked, Ryou wouldn't lie; their macho arguments were pretty attractive in his opinion, particularly on Marik's part.

"Hey this is my prom to," Marik protested, shifting Ryou on his lap listlessly. He liked having Ryou all to himself for the evening, and thoughts of what tonight might hold kept his mind firmly in the gutter, but every time he caught sight of the amateur dancing going on, on the dance floor he felt like his eyes were bleeding.

He had a feeling Ryou was only putting up with his demanding attitude to keep him from running out of there right this second. If Ryou hadn't been here...well, he wouldn't even have come, let alone still be sitting here.

"You didn't even want to be here!" Anzu replied, gesturing widely with her hand to the dancing crowd behind them. Marik winced at the mere sight, as though it burned his eyes to see the massive grinding parade they called 'dancing'.

"I never said that," he quickly contradicted. "In fact if I remember correctly..."

"_Are you going to ask Bakura to prom?" Anzu asked as they left the dance classroom though the class itself had gone to waste after the performances since their exams were already finished. _

"_Ryou? No," Marik said offhandedly, walking beside her aimlessly. School was out, and since they no longer had practice he had nothing more important until work started. _

"_Why not?" She demanded, sounding offended for her friend's sake. Marik just rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm waiting for him to ask me," he replied simply. _

"I told you," Marik gloated with a small grin and Anzu glared.

"Yah, if you leave out what happened next, which you can't do, it's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules of" –

"A pissing contest," Yami muttered, and Anzu switched her glare to him.

He shut his mouth quickly, looking away innocently, but as soon as she looked back to Marik he whispered, "You said it first", rather childishly.

"Anyways," she snapped, continuing the story...

"_That's just cruel! You know he doesn't have the confidence," she admonished him and he shrugged. _

"_Well he's either got to work up his courage or not go because I'm not going to ask him. He's the one that wants to go anyways. Prom is just an excuse to"-_

-"Get high, drunk, or laid," Marik finished. "And since I'm here..." He gave Ryou a sly smile, and he turned red all over again.

"Marik, we are not having this conversation in front of everyone else," he hissed to his partner furiously, glancing at the others who had rather comical expressions on their faces ranging from horror to curiosity.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't going to let it go that easily. His lavender eyes suddenly seemed to pale to a waxy purple, his pupils narrowing for a short moment before blinking, bringing them back to normal.

"What the" –Jounouchi began in a freaked out voice, but his bubbly blond date spontaneously grabbed his arm when Marik's eyes flicked in her direction casually.

"Let's go get some more punch," she hiccupped, trailing a finger down his chest, and he followed after her looking dazed. Suddenly the music changed abruptly from a hip-hop song to a slower more romantic tune that drifted through the air beautifully.

"You didn't," Yami whispered to Marik dangerously, as he stood up smoothly, putting Ryou on his feet.

"It's a trick I learned," he replied with a wicked grin, before turning to Ryou who looked as confused from Anzu as to what was going on.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Ryou who turned pink and stammered something, only to be swept away impatiently anyways to the dance floor, which was rapidly emptying of not-couples.

"Marik people will" –

"Stare, I know, and I don't care. As long as I'm here, I might as well show people what a real dance is," he said firmly, cutting Ryou off in a no-nonsense tone that said _deal with it._ Ryou nodded meekly, taking his hand nervously as they stepped onto the floor.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Marik teased, pulling him closer by his waist.

"Am I playing the girl?" Ryou asked, slowly putting his arms around his partner's neck. Marik looked taken aback at the mere thought. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I meant for the _dance_," he stressed and Marik laughed sheepishly. Ra, his mind was filthy today. Though Ryou playing the girl would definitely be...no. No, no, no, keep the mind on dancing, and leave the imaginations of what might happen in bed for when they had actually had that conversation.

"Well I can't, so you don't have a choice," he said with pride, and Ryou sighed but stepped up to the plate, quickly catching the rhythm of the waltz. This was far too easy though, as far as Marik was concerned and he pulled him into a more complicated step that resembled a tango.

Ryou was relieved Marik was such a skilled dancer, because he could lead without flaw or hesitation while Ryou tried to improvise.

"Very good," Marik said with a chuckle in his ear that made him shiver, and glancing around, he knew what he meant. People were indeed staring, but not with disgust, with _jealousy, _because they were literally sweeping the dance floor.

At a certain point it didn't matter who or what gender the people dancing were, if you were good enough, people were bound to be impressed.

"So about getting laid..." Marik whispered, and Ryou stiffened, missing the next step and Marik spun him, covering it perfectly. "Relax, I was just going to say we don't have to if you don't want to," he said in a soothing voice, and Ryou complied hesitantly, loosening a bit.

"I never said I didn't want to," Ryou whispered back shyly, glad they were dancing so he didn't have to meet his eyes. Marik slowed down, pulling him straight to his chest in a far slower three step waltz. One, two, three, turn, stop, one, two, three, turn, stop...entirely not enough thought to avoid the conversation topic that was making Ryou feel incredibly nervous.

He hid his face in his partner's chest, avoiding the burning stares that were still fixed on them, but it was clear Marik's mind was still on their conversation.

"Maybe we should just see what happens," Marik said, but his doubtful tone said he had no expectations. It bothered Ryou, because part of him, a big part of him, really did want to. Sure, he was nervous about the actual deed, but he had no doubt that Marik was just as skilled in bed as he was on the dance floor.

Giving his virginity to him wasn't the problem. He was more worried about _Marik_ in general.

Did he feel as strongly as he did?

Did he think this was love?

Were love and sex even connected in his mind the way they were in Ryou's?

And then possibly even _worse _than all that was that Ryou himself would have absolutely no idea what he was doing. Can you say embarrassing? What if he did something really stupid like...like...how would he even know what was stupid? He didn't even watch porn for crying out loud!

"Marik," he started then paused hesitantly as Marik's eyes found his. "Just...if we do end up doing it...don't laugh at me," he rushed burying his face back in his chest. He could feel Marik starting to shake with laughter, and he raised a hand, thumping him weakly as he blushed heatedly.

"Marik," he whined, and Marik laughed out loud now, raising his face in one cupped hand. There was a real, beautiful smile on his face and his lavender eyes sparkled gorgeously when he smiled like that. Ryou could feel all his breath along with his willpower drain under that look.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but the smile on his face took away from the words. Come to think of it, Ryou was pretty sure he'd never heard him say those words before anyways. "It's just...you're so cute when you're worried. I guarantee I will not be in the mood to laugh in about five seconds," he said, and Ryou looked puzzled.

"Why" –his words were cut off because suddenly Marik was kissing him deeply.

"See what I mean?" He whispered, kissing his way to Ryou's ear to whisper in it, in a sultry tone.

"I see," Ryou replied weakly in agreement and when Marik chuckled it was all seduction and no humour.

"Shall we go back to my apartment?" Ryou hesitated, cheeks burning as Marik's finger slid under his collar playfully. "Ishizu isn't home tonight..."

"Fine," Ryou gave in, trembling under the lustful smirk Marik was giving him and he dipped down to kiss him again.

"I thought you might see it my way."

...

This was so awkward. What were you supposed to do or even say when you end up in your boyfriend's apartment on prom night? Ryou was standing in the kitchen, waiting as Marik went lord knows where, feeling totally helpless.

Oh, God, what if he was getting condoms? Those were supposed to be easy to put on right? How stupid would he look if he couldn't even do that?

Ugh, he was cursing his own shameful nature now. Maybe if he hadn't let his otou-san push him around so much when he first came out he wouldn't have been too chicken to learn more about this sort of thing...but in the end he knew his innocence wouldn't bother Marik. No, that was hardly the most pressing issue on his mind.

Did Marik love him?

Was he ready to give him his virginity? Okay, that was a pretty simple question that could be answered with another question.

Did _he _love _Marik_? He swore to himself he would only give himself entirely to the person who he fell in love with and the answer to that was, _yes_.

Yes he loved him; he loved him so much it literally hurt sometimes. He might even have been in love with him from the first time he saw him dance. God, how could you not love something so beautiful?

But he was still stuck in this kitchen, not sure what to do. Glancing at the counter he saw two frozen dinners and a can of...something...with a note attached to it. Picking it up he read:

_Thought you might be nervous. Here's something to eat –Ishizu. _

He smiled a little. Marik's sister really was nice even though she was no more talkative and possibly even more serious than Marik was. Of course, that was only because Marik flirted with him, he had no doubt Ishizu could be just as outgoing with someone she trusted the way Marik seemed to trust him.

Hearing footsteps approach and someone put a hand on his shoulder all the fearful emotions seem to surface all over again.

"Marik, do you want" –Ryou's nervous words were cut off by a pair of lip on his as he was spun round, followed by a tongue that went straight down his throat.

Eyes widening hugely he dropped the can in his hand with a thunk, allowing Marik to actually pick him up, carrying him into a bedroom that Ryou vaguely recognized as Marik's own. He'd been in there before, but he was hardly in the mood to notice right now.

He kissed him back, tongue working around his aggressive boyfriend's while their lips parted in steamy fierce action, circling his legs around his slim waist.

That lasted up until the door shut behind them, and Ryou suddenly felt himself being dropped, or rather thrown, down on the bed, courtesy of two strong hands. He opened his eyes woozily to see Marik pulling off his own shirt before climbing in on top of Ryou, reclaiming his lips more romantically this time.

"Marik," Ryou sighed tensing a little bit as Marik ran practiced fingers down his side teasingly.

"Yes...?" He drew out between each short kiss, not allowing Ryou to get any real words in or get his feelings straight. He knew all his weaknesses, all the things that scattered any resistance he half heartedly put up.

Marik was physical and pushy but he never pushed to far –he knew when it was time to stop. Except Ryou was sure that tonight _stopping_ wasn't the general idea.

"It's not like we haven't gone this far before," he murmured against his lips, opening light purple eyes to look down at him, lips simply pressed together, not moving despite the way he lay on top of him heavily.

Where his hands rested around Ryou's waist he started to tug at the shirt, slowly pulling it un-tucked. It would be much easier to take off that way he knew. Ryou blinked, the shiny sheen of lust present in his eyes, and before he could stop himself his tongue flickered out, running languidly along the hot seam of his lover's lips.

Marik opened for him as though to say _hey, I let you make the first move, don't complain. _He closed his eyes again when Ryou gave a small moan, hands stroking Marik's bare back. He could still remembered trying to scrub off the make-up that had been slathered on Marik's dark golden skin for his second dance where he was shirtless to cover the numerous deep scars covering his back.

The scar tissue was so bad in places that you'd be able to see the bumps if he ever wore a really tight shirt. Still, at moments like this it was hard not to find it a little sexy despite how sobering the stories of how he got them must be.

Tracing one of the longer scars around to Marik's side he felt him quiver under the touch where he ran light fingers up and down the canal the scar made, crossing his sensitive side over and over again. He could feel the tight tremble of Marik's muscles as he resisted the touch and Ryou grinned into the kiss, continuing with his teasing touch until Marik pulled out of the kiss with a small gasp, hand shooting to his side to catch Ryou's hand.

The look on his face was priceless, a cross of hysterical laughter and pain from how he ticklish he was. Ryou took the opportunity to yank the fist closed around his hand violently, effectively switching their positions. It was the only time he ever got to be on top.

Marik was much, much bigger and stronger than him, ego-wise and muscle-wise, only cheap tricks like that when Marik was distracted allowed him to pin the bigger boy.

"Pinned," he whispered cheekily, kissing Marik's neck seductively. It was another soft spot of Marik's, but wasn't it everyone's? It was something Ryou enjoyed doing, kissing and licking at the skin of his tanned neck, able to feel him swallow and twist beneath him.

How many kisses would take before he moaned for more? Marik's hands became busy, sliding underneath Ryou's shirt, scraping blunt nails against the goose bumps of his pale skin. A low moan erupted from his lips as Ryou started sucking just to the side of his jugular.

"Ra, Ryou, I don't understand how you're still a virgin," he said an almost breathless tone that made every hair on Ryou's body stand up like he'd been electrocuted _very _pleasantly.

"Well...I've had four boyfriends, and they all taught me different things..." He said pulling back to look down at Marik with half lidded eyes, as he straddled his waist comfortably while Marik lay with his back propped up on the pillows of his bed.

"One taught me this..." He leaned forward, to hug Marik gently for a long moment. Marik softened, embracing him back as he buried his face in the familiar smell of his white locks.

"The second this..." Ryou kissed his lips, playing at his lips with his tongue playfully for another minute before pulling away again.

"Number three..." His lips were on the burning skin of his neck again, sucking slowly in an almost punishing way, like he was sucking all the desire inside him right to the surface, forcing him to bite back another moan.

"And number four?" He muttered dazedly, blinking star spangled eyes. Ishizu was going to kill him for having hickies tomorrow, but he couldn't make himself care right now.

"Number four? That went something like this..." Ryou said with a small laugh as he trailed suddenly confident hands down Marik's toned chest all the way to his abs where they paused. Marik drew a quick breath, wondering exactly where Ryou was going with this.

Rounding out his back he gave him the answer as his lips brushed over the rippling muscle of his chest playfully, dropping a couple kisses and carving a couple paths with his tongue before flickering it out against the delicate pink skin of his chest.

Marik hissed, jerking beneath him though he just held his body closer as though to prolong the almost agonizingly good sensation.

"Funny, that's almost the same reaction I had," Ryou said, dark eyes flicker up to where Marik's head lay as he slid down in the bed, breathing roughly to control himself.

"I'm going to kill whoever taught you that," Marik groaned loudly, chest rising and falling beneath Ryou's, his eyes shut tight.

"Don't worry, he's already dead," the other replied reassuringly, and Marik's eyes popped wide open. "I meant dead to me, not actually dead," Ryou assured him, raising his hands just long enough for Marik to sit up, re-pinning him firmly to the bed so his head was where Marik's feet had just been.

This time it was Ryou's head that was spinning with the sudden switch.

"Wow," he mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"You know I've killed people before, right?" Marik asked, suddenly serious as he hovered over him, hands by his shoulders.

"I know," Ryou said simply, wide eyes innocent.

"And you don't mind?"

Ryou thought for a long moment, tilting his head to it lay against Marik's hand then finally smiled a little sadly and said, "A little, but not much."

"Why?" Ryou stared straight into his eyes, smile growing more.

"Because I can see that you're sorry," he whispered back, and Marik shuddered.

"You have no idea," he said in a tortured voice. The smaller boy beneath him propped himself up on his elbow as well as he could beneath the cavern of his arms so that he could kiss his lips warmly.

"I don't see you as a murderer," he said quietly when he pulled away.

Marik stared down at him dazedly, and then lifted one hand to push him back down, sitting back a bit on his knees that were straddling Ryou's waist as he began unbuttoning his shirt all the way to the bottom one-handed.

He slid the now open shirt away from his bare chest though to take it off completely he would have to let Ryou get up which he wasn't willing to do. Leaning closer he placed one hand on his lips then let it curve over his chin, down his throat, over the collar bone and onto his chest in one slow stroke. Ryou held perfectly still, practically not breathing as they stared into each other's eyes.

His hand slid down to his abs, and Marik had to sit back a little again so that he could slide it down the firm six-pack all the way to the bottom of his flat stomach. He felt Ryou's breathe coming quicker beneath his palm then he gave a small frustrated moan letting his head fall back. Marik started to pull his hand away but Ryou's appeared quick as a flash, pinning it back down to his lower abs.

"No, no, keep going," he said in a breathy voice to Marik's surprise.

"Are you sure" –

"Marik." The amount of desire in his voice convinced Marik.

That night the ex-murderer robbed him of his innocence, and the angelic boy gave it smiling.

**A/N: So..yah, that's prom night! If you didn't pick up on it, in North America (actually, mostly just in our overly dramatized TV shows) prom night tradition is to have sex with your date. Honestly, I don't know anyone who actually does that...but I thought I'd throw it in anyways! Gah...anyone out there who likes thiefshipping? Yah, I have this story called "Perfect" which I am working on overdrive to update by popular demand so...if you wanna review and give it some love...that'd be nice *collapses from writing way too much in way too little time*! **

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a deep voice from the doorway and Ryou turned his head to look at the large bald Egyptian man. His skin was even darker than Marik's, and his eyes were a vivid green against the brown back drop._

_Despite his size and intimidating scars he merely looked curious to see his brother half naked in Ryou's arms, laughing hysterically, something he was not used to seeing. Ryou flushed, pushing Marik away with a glare._

**Ooh, more family drama, poor Ryou just gets it so rough ;)**


	19. Morning After

**A/N: Okay, so, funny thing happened...I woke up this morning and was like whaaat? It's already Wednesday? How did that happen? And then...yah, then I felt guilty, so I rushed through editing this so that I could post it right away! Anyways, other than my apparent lack of ability to figure out what day of the week it is when I don't have to go to school...Welcome to the morning after, hopefully with lots of giggles and awkward moments that will make your inner fangirl squee, enjoy! ~;)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

What a night. Marik never knew sex could be so...he didn't even know how to describe it. Obviously it felt good no matter who it was with, but with Ryou...the only way he could describe it was _mind blowing_. It must have something to do with his emotional attachment to the boy, as well as physical.

He hadn't been able to sleep afterwards, though Ryou passed out quickly, his mind spinning with everything that had happened. Not just the sex, but _everything_ from the moment they'd met to right this second.

Not for the first time he wondered if he'd fallen in love.

He was pretty sure he had (alright, very sure, damn it) he just wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell Ryou that. Last night before collapsing beside him, Ryou asked him to wake him up at seven if he was awake.

He asked why, but he was only able to mumble something about a bet with Anzu, snuggling into his naked chest before falling asleep, and Ra, could that boy sleep. It took him about five minutes to fall asleep, and Marik was pretty sure nothing could wake him up now.

Not to mention he was adorable curled up like that with his legs tucked under the sheets. There was something sexy and adorable about the image at the same time.

"Ryou," he whispered in his ear, using small kisses as persuasion, but he just moaned, cling to his chest.

"No..." He moaned, and then sighed happily when Marik relaxed, allowing him to cuddle against him more securely. Marik thought he was going to start waking up –until his breathing became even again, showing that he'd simply fallen back asleep.

How did he _do _that?

"Come on, up," Marik insisted this time, biting at his ear, and he gave a small yelp, opening sleepy eyes to glare darkly at him. When he opened his mouth though, all that came out was a petite yawn before closing his eyes again.

Well, it was a start at least.

Grabbing his hands, Marik moved out of his embrace, getting more complaining noises for his trouble. Throwing on a clean pair of boxers and jeans, he was starting to tighten his belt when he glanced at the bed.

Ryou had himself propped up on his elbows, upper torso uncovered from the sheets as he laid belly down. He had his head cocked to the side, watching Marik getting dressed with great interest. Marik laughed at the almost curious expression on his face, angelic hair sticking up in horns all over the place, his dark eyes peaking out tiredly from underneath.

"I promise to wake up if you take those off again," he said in a sleepily flirtatious voice, pointing at Marik's pants, which only made him laugh again. Stalking back over to the bed he lowered himself onto the soft mattress with a sigh, once again lying next to Ryou who gladly shifted over to make room for him on the queen size bed.

"Didn't see enough of me last night?" Marik teased, running a hand down Ryou's delicate pale chest playfully. The tired boy just smiled, pulling him closer to kiss him sweetly, lips soft with sleepiness.

"No," he said cheerfully when he pulled away, and Marik chuckled, rolling over so that he could stretch over him from the side, kissing him again in evidently the most effective way of waking up his exhausted boyfriend.

"Mm, don't tempt me," he chastised playfully, stroking his bare upper torso once more before rolling off of him and jumping to his feet gracefully. "I'm coming back in five minutes and you better be awake," he said mock sternly then promptly walked out of the room.

"Wait! Marik," Ryou whined piteously from the bed, making Marik pause in the doorway as he slowly sat up, dragging himself half way out of slumber land. "Can you set up Skype on the computer? I promised Anzu I'd talk to her this morning."

Marik wasn't exactly sure what Skype was, or how it worked, but he knew Ishizu had used it before, so it was somewhere on there. Plus, Ryou was just too cute for his own good when he was tired, he couldn't have refused if he wanted to.

Nodding uncertainly, Ryou smiled at him –then promptly collapsed flat back on the bed with a sigh mumbling something about it being too early.

"It's your own fault for telling Anzu you'd talk to her if you don't like getting up so early," Marik called over his shoulder, walking away determinedly this time. Opening the lap top he clicked on the icon and called up the program...whatever it was.

Something about video conferencing? Whatever it was, no one was 'online' apparently so he got up, pouring himself some hot water straight out of the tap and putting in some instant coffee mix. It wasn't rich like stuff from an actual store, but neither was he; he couldn't afford that name brand crap.

Sitting back down on the chair in front of the screen he saw someone had logged on. Where was Ryou? Wasn't he the one who wanted to talk to her? Clicking on Anzu's name where it glowed green at the bottom of the screen it said it was putting through a 'call'. What was that?

"Ryou how do I know if it's working?" He asked suspiciously, and the white haired boy emerged from the bedroom, looking exactly like he had just dragged himself out of bed, wearing a pair of obviously borrowed wrinkled jeans at least two sizes too big though he hadn't bothered with a belt and his white dress shirt from the night before was unbuttoned down his chest.

He made it all the way across the small kitchen with his eyes half open before collapsing onto Marik's lap with a groan, burying his face in his neck.

Marik sipped calmly from a cup of coffee; the difference between his messy blond hair and shirtless attire verses his seat on the chair with a pristine mug of steaming hot liquid was almost comical. Ryou, on the other hand, was curled around him as he tried to go back to sleep, grumbling that if he could see a picture of her on the screen, it was working.

Marik nodded absentmindedly, seeing a picture of Yami and Anzu appear as he rubbed his partner's back gently, a cute loving gesture coming from him. About two second's of seeing Anzu's face on the screen told him she was on the verge of commenting on how cute it was, so he glared at her image fiercely.

"It's not cute, he's just tired," he said, cutting her off before she could say a word. She rolled her eyes, jumping up from her seat.

"I'll finish breakfast," she announced to Yami, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, hand trailing along his shoulder before she disappeared off screen. Her voice floated back to the speakers, as she said almost quietly enough, "They are cute though."

Marik snorted in disbelief, but didn't pick a fight with someone he couldn't even see. He wasn't sure about all this Skype business, as far as technology went he could use the internet, make food, and of course, drive his motorcycle or Ishizu's car, but talking on video was just strange.

Rishid would never let it go if he could see him now with Ryou cuddled up to him like a grumpy little kid derived of their nap. It was almost like what you'd expect from a married couple. The thought just irritated Marik more, because it was so damn cutsie and almost...attractive, in his mind.

At least Ishizu had the common sense to stay somewhere else last night after catching wind of the formal event. She may not have grown up on this continent, but she knew enough.

As soon as Anzu was gone from the screen, he noted how tired and grumpy Mutou-san himself looked.

"Cute my ass," the ex-TA grumbled, stretching the skin around his eyes hopelessly as he tried to stay awake.

"Your ass is cute though!" She responded with a giggle and he just glowered at the screen while Marik tried not to gag.

"How would you know?" Mutou-san mumbled, too quietly for her to hear, but just loud enough for the mic to pick up.

"Someone didn't get laid last night," Marik taunted with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I take it you two were busy then. Trust me, I don't need the details," Mutou-san simply grunted, and then his eyes brightened, as she dropped a mug full of what was definitely coffee in front of him.

"I love you so much," he said in reverent thanks as he drank the boiling liquid immediately as though he couldn't even feel the scalding temperature.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Marik ventured more for Ryou's sake than his own, since it was the mostly-dead-to-the-world-boy who had insisted on this conversation anyways. Something about him and Anzu having a bet.

"Fuck you," Yami flipped him off, too tired to put up a real argument, running a hand through his wild hair that was even more messed up than usual. Marik eyed it critically, but felt curiosity worm within him.

Obviously, Mutou-san wasn't exactly a morning person, one with a particularly bad attitude too, unlike Ryou who was just too sleepy to move.

"Excuse me?" He challenged then smirked as he repeated the profanity, a glare in his crimson eyes. This started a whole new kind of war –the cursing kind. Marik happily spewed a whole string of profanities against everything except Anzu for fear of his own life in that department.

Mutou-san looked genuinely pissed for once, not just vaguely annoyed, but like a vein would be throbbing in his forehead, had his blood pressure been high enough. As soon as the first couple curses came flying out of his mouth though, Anzu was back on screen, sealing his mouth with a disapproving glance though he continued to mumble obscenities under his breath, glaring at Marik on screen.

"Bastard...and you'll...sideways..." Marik only caught some of the words but he could fill in the blanks pretty well as he grinned slightly. A tired Mutou-san was much more fun than an awake one that refused to get riled up over anything.

"Ryouuu ~! You going to tell me which of us won the bet?" Anzu teased, wagging a wooden spoon at the screen in an almost doting way. It was kind of wierd to see her like that, but then again, Marik's experience with her was mostly 'business', or so he liked to tell himself.

Ryou pulled away from Marik's shoulder with a muffled yawn, blushing hard as he glanced between her image and Marik, before saying, "I won." Marik except her to be excited, but instead she looked...dissapointed.

"What? No way," she complained, and Ryou gave a small laugh at her dramatic expression.

"It's fine Anzu, don't worry about it, I'm happy," he assured her, and her smile reappeared quicklly.

"Well, as long as your happy, it's none of my business," she replied cheerfully, and then leaned down to whisper something in her precious Mutou-san's ear in response to his questioning look. He simply nodded, though Marik wasn't sure if that was out of respect, or because he was just pissed off and tired. Either way, Anzu didn't seem to mind.

Honestly, he didn't mind a tired Ryou either, he was still a bit exhausted himself from their love making last night, and he kind of enjoyed talking to their friends while cuddled with him now. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Or that they were friends at all.

Or that he could even stand Mutou-san.

Or that...okay, yes, they were friends, but it was just hard for him to say out loud. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

The call ended when Ryou woke up enough to clamber off Marik's lap with a childish yawn, and then, blinking wide eyes, proclaimed that he was hungry. Yami gagged a little on the bruise marks on the pale skinned boys neck that were more evidence of whatever they had been up to last night.

Marik ended the call unceremoniously, saying he'd talk to Anzu later, and flipping off Yami's theatrics before shutting the computer down.

"So?" Marik asked, staring Ryou down.

"W-what?" He stammered, widening his eyes innocently, but Marik knew better than to fall for that.

"Don't play coy with me," Marik growled suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, "obviously your bet with Anzu had to do with me. What was that about?"

"U-um, it was just about...you know, last night. What would happen...between us," Ryou managed in a nervous voice, edging away from his Egyptian lover slowly. Marik raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering why that made Ryou so nervous. If he wanted to brag about his sex life with his friends, that was fine by him.

"Alright, alright, relax. I'm glad you're happy too, though," he added gruffly on the end, avoiding his delicate lover's gaze now which had gone all soft and sappy. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Ryou had woken up regretting what they did together last night.

Still, it explained Anzu's reaction, obviously she hadn't allowed Yami to have his way with her last night, and Marik could see her being a very chaste girl. Then again, Ryou had been innocent himself up until last night. But, as she said, it was really none of her business what choices Ryou made in the bedroom, so long as he was happy.

Ryou watched all this flit through Marik's head, smiling softly across at the quietly pleased expression on Marik's face. He felt guilty that Marik had obviously misinterpretted his purposefully vague explanation of the bet, but he didn't have the heart to admit that his and Anzu's bet had been about whether or not Marik would tell him he loved him last night.

The truth was, Ryou knew he was in love with Marik. He was also fairly certain that Marik loved him, but he knew Marik had a dark struggle within him that stopped him from feeling like he could say it. Like he had told Anzu, it would have been nice if Marik had confessed his love last night, but he was happy.

Last night had been amazing, and that was more than he could have ever asked for.

It didn't hurt that Marik was already pushing his emotional boundaries, saying things like the fact that he was glad Ryou was happy. That was what mattered. One day he would be ready to speak the feelings in his heart, and explain the haunting darkness of his past, but for now, Ryou wouldn't press him for answers.

"Ishizu left us food last night," Ryou pointed out, eyes getting a little brighter at the prospect, as he called Marik's attention back to a much simpler matter.

"She would," Marik mumbled, rolling his eyes a little. It was so like Ishizu to use the millennium necklace and predict whether or not Ryou would be staying the night. She knew Marik never ate breakfast unless he was forced to, which didn't happen unless Rishid was there. Speaking of which...

"I think Rishid might be coming over today," he said casually, and Ryou froze, looking nervous.

"Ryou," he growled warningly at the look on his face, putting down his cup of coffee firmly. "Don't be like that. Rishid is my brother, and he actually likes you, which is more then I can say about any of the other boys I've brought home –except that I never have. That in itself is enough to make Rishid like you, regardless of how you act," he said with a derisive snort, as though he thought that was a bad scale to weigh worth by.

Then again, considering Ryou was the first boy he'd brought home with him, maybe it wasn't.

Standing up he abandoned the crappy tasting coffee completely in favour of a much sweeter taste –Ryou. He could drink in the sight of him all day. Walking over to the counter he pushed him back against it gently, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"My families not that scary you know," he said softly, and Ryou sensed he was actually a little wounded by his fear. Burying his face in his partner's neck his wrapped him arms around him with a small moan.

"It's not Rishid, I guess he's a little intimidating but mostly it's just...he's going to _know _what we were doing last night," he admitted in a muffled voice.

"You mean you're worried about what he's going to think about us having sex?" Marik asked incredulously, and Ryou nodded meekly. Marik knew it wouldn't help, but he burst out with loud unbridled laughter. Ryou pulled back, looking at him in confusion.

"It's not that funny," he pouted, and the look just started Marik going again, whole body shaking with his laughter. Ryou had never seen him laugh so hard before.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a deep voice from the doorway and Ryou turned his head to look at the large bald Egyptian man. His skin was even darker than Marik's, and his eyes were a vivid green against the brown back drop.

Despite his size and intimidating scars he merely looked curious to see his brother half naked in Ryou's arms, laughing hysterically, something he was not used to seeing. Ryou flushed, pushing Marik away with a glare.

"It's _not _that funny," he insisted stubbornly, as Marik doubled over with laughter.

"R-Rishid...you should have...you should have heard what he said," he gasped, still caught by his uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

"What did you say?" Rishid asked in puzzlement, and Ryou folded his arms over his chest left bare by the unbuttoned white shirt with its fly away collar. His annoyance with Marik battled with his embarrassment over Rishid seeing them like this so early in the morning which really only left one conclusion as to their prior activities.

"It was nothing, he just started laughing like this," he said, gesturing to the way Marik was now trying and failing to stifle his laughter. Every time he caught sight of Rishid's lost expression or Ryou's pout he started laughing again.

"Can I tell him?" He asked Ryou, trying to catch his breath while keeping a straight face which was not working out for him.

"_No_," Ryou said, putting his foot down firmly at Marik's playful expression.

"Please, Ryou? _Please?_" Marik begged, getting down on his knees at his feet, gripping one of his hands in two of his own. Rishid was completely startled; he had never expected to see his brother so willingly on his knees in front of someone else.

"Um..." Ryou glanced at Rishid, and then sighed. He might as well get used to the lack of privacy around here. "Fine," he grumbled irritably, and Marik let out a triumphant sound, jumping to his feet to kiss Ryou enthusiastically.

"M-Marik!" He complained, pushing him off again with wide eyed surprise, blushing once again as he felt Rishid's gaze still watching them. That just got Marik laughing again, turning to face Rishid this time, tugging the embarrassed Ryou along with him, one arm looped around his waist firmly.

"He thought..." He broke off again to laugh then forced it back long enough to say, "He thought you'd think he was a slut because we had sex last night." Rishid just blinked, raising an eyebrow that stretched the lace work of tattoos across one side of his face.

"So?" He asked blankly, as Ryou groaned, pressing his face into Marik's shoulder with embarrassment. "You expect me to believe that was the first time?" He asked, obviously teasing his younger brother with a deep amused laugh.

"Say what you want, but it was _his_ first time," Marik said with a final snort of laughter, trying unsuccessfully to coax Ryou out with a series of teasing words and pokes. Rishid watched their flirting with a brotherly smile, silently amazed at how happy Marik looked.

He'd never seen him smile like that before. He could see where the attraction was though; Ryou, with his embarrassed blush and polite demeanour, was just the sort of sweetheart that could pry his way into Marik's reluctant heart and not let go.

He had believed they were in love long ago. He was actually a little surprised Marik waited so long to take him to bed from the way he talked about him.

"Come on, Ryou, you said you weren't scared of him," Marik huffed, trying to pry his arm away forcibly. He staggered when Ryou suddenly released him, raising his head indignantly.

"There's a difference between fear and embarrassment!" He corrected firmly while Marik rolled his eyes, throwing the frozen food into the microwave casually.

"You call that breakfast?" Rishid said incredulously, watching the rotating food inside the heated box with doubt.

"I'm not eating it, he is," Marik said with a shrug when it beeped, signalling that the pre-thawed meals that had been left out all night were ready.

"Marik, if you don't eat breakfast you'll make yourself sick," Rishid reprimanded, and his younger brother blew him off with another uncaring shrug as he carried to food over to the table, putting it pointedly on the side he wasn't sitting at.

Ryou stared for a moment then narrowed his eyes, walking over. Picking up one of the boxes gingerly he put it down in front of Marik.

"I'm not going to eat it," he said, eyes closed as he sipped from his coffee.

"Yes you are," Ryou said darkly, and he opened his eyes, looking confused to see Ryou standing there instead of Rishid.

"Not you to," Marik complained glancing between his boyfriend and his brother who looked amused by Ryou's fierce stand. "If this is about impressing him you can stop now, you already did," Marik claimed, wriggling back in his chair with a look of disgust on his face as Ryou held the now open box of hot food up towards him.

"It has nothing to do with him," Ryou said, putting the food down loudly and leaning in close to glare straight into Marik's eyes rather unnervingly. "Now eat the food or I will make you eat it, in front of your brother, as revenge for embarrassing me," he whispered to him, and Rishid laughed from where he was standing.

"Good luck with that," Marik said challengingly, and Ryou backed off a little, eyes narrowed passionately. Stabbing some food with a fork he promptly stuck it straight in Marik's mouth, fully knowing he'd have to swallow or be stabbed. He gagged a little but managed to get it down, glaring back at him now.

"How can anyone eat in the morning?" He moaned, and then snapped his mouth shut when he saw the fork coming again.

"You mean those of us who don't want our metabolism to turn to tar and our muscles to fall apart? Easily," Ryou said in a serious voice before plunking himself down in a chair and proceeding to sit there. They spent the next five minutes staring at each other intensely, waiting for the other to move.

If Marik moved, it would give Ryou the opportunity to force-feed him the soggy looking egg...things...and if Ryou moved, Marik would either escape or accidentally get stabbed. Rishid watched for about thirty seconds before getting bored and walking away to turn on the TV, flicking through channels lazily while they battled out the wits.

"You guys should just" –he started only to receive a loud shushing sound from both of them. Ryou found his slot and shoved the loaded fork straight back into Marik's mouth forcefully.

"I hate food in the morning," he grumbled when Ryou finally removed it, sure he'd swallowed the food, and then proceeded to roll his eyes, eating some of the food himself.

"Well it's better than starving," Ryou said offhandedly, swallowing his own food willingly. He had to admit it didn't taste all that good.

"It tastes like crap. If I have to eat breakfast, I want something good," he continued whining childishly, and Ryou gave him a look.

"This is _your _house, get yourself something better. I thought you didn't like anything anyways?" Marik grinned mischievously, before grabbing Ryou around the waist and wrenching him forward against his naked chest, forcing him to straddle his chair and legs backwards.

"I like you," he said, blinking innocently. Ryou glanced down once at their position, took one look at Rishid, and started blushing again, his earlier bravery vaporized.

"Marik, that's totally inappropriate," he insisted, struggling to get off of his lap, as he glanced once again at Rishid in embarrassment, but Marik held him tight, a playfully flirtatious growl escaping his throat.

"Stop worrying about him, he works with street kids, he's seen people who'd sell him their soul for a well cooked muffin, so just shut up and kiss me," he said, and in Ryou's shock he claimed his lips with his own, kissing deeply.

Ryou moaned after a long moment, giving in and kissing back with a hunger, as he remembered the pleasure from last night, shifting in his lap for a better position. If Rishid was surprised at how passionate they got right there in the kitchen, than he didn't show it, merely picking up a throw pillow and indeed throwing it –right at Marik's head.

"If you're going to get it on, at least take it back to your room. Working the night shift doesn't mean I _want _to see you having hot sex in nee-san's kitchen," he complained, and Marik laughed, picking Ryou up easily and carrying him back into the bedroom.

The door closed behind him solidly. Once on the other side though, he set Ryou down on his feet, breaking off the kiss. Ryou glanced longingly at the bed and then at Marik before sighing mournfully.

"You only did that to screw with Rishid didn't you?" Marik thought for a moment, and then kissed Ryou again persuasively.

"Taking it into the bedroom? Yes. Making out in the kitchen? That was all the convincing I needed to turn it into more than an act."

**A/N: That was actually so much fun to write! I can't imagine how embarrassing it would be to wake up and realizing your partner's whole family knew exactly what you were up to last night, and weren't embarrassed to talk about it! And yet, I can totally picture Marik's "family" that way for some reason xD**

_It took Ryou significantly longer as he lay awake, wondering what the nightmare had been about. What could make Marik, wonderful, fearless, bold, tough, Marik, tremble like a little girl?_

**Em, yah...so...his past is coming up, I swear! (O_o I hateeee angst...)**


	20. Nightmare

**A/N: So this is a short chapter, but it's mostly just an introduction to the long, long, long explanation of Marik's awesome angst-y past! (Sorry for missing last week, as I told some of you in my review replies, I lost my internet...my heart was literally breaking.)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

It didn't take many more 'sleepovers' for Ryou to find out something new about Marik: he had terrifying nightmares at least twice a week. The first time he noticed was because Marik was shaking so hard it woke him up.

He tried to wake him up and snap him out of it, as he shifted around the bed listlessly, breathing hard in his sleep, but nothing would wake him up and it took him half an hour for him to calm back down again and fall into a deeper sleep.

It took Ryou significantly longer as he lay awake, wondering what the nightmare had been about.

What could make Marik, wonderful, fearless, bold, tough, _Marik,_ tremble like a little girl?

He didn't bring it up the next day because Marik didn't act like he even remembered it. At first he thought that was the case, but no, a couple nights later when Ryou spent the night again he was woken up by more thrashing and shaking.

He thought about asking Ishizu, or preferably Rishid about it, but wasn't sure if they even knew, after all, it wasn't like _they _ever slept with him, and Marik didn't make any noises.

He was getting exhausted, spending many nights there even when they didn't take up any night time activities; sometimes he would stay just because he felt much more welcome in the Ishtar house than in his own.

He never took Marik back to his own house just in case his father came home, but that was wishful thinking since the man rarely spared a thought for his son. Really ,it was only a matter of time until Marik realized that Ryou knew, and one night it happened, as he woke up violently from one of the nightmares.

Ryou heard him gasp but assumed it was just a new level of his terror, forcing himself not to try and wake him up, as he did fruitlessly on many occasions, instead gritting his teeth and staring at the ceiling aimlessly.

"Ryou?" Marik asked sleepily in a voice that cracked with confusion and fear, as he tried to sort reality from nightmare. Ryou turned and looked at him with deep sorrowful eyes, reaching out a hand to take his own.

"I'm here," he said, sliding closer on the bed to his lover, whose eyes seemed to flicker in their lavender depths with doubt.

"Did you...did you know along?" He asked weakly, and Ryou nodded painfully. Tears formed in Marik's eyes and started to slide down his cheeks.

He closed his eyes tight against them but they continued to come as he started shaking, only this time he was awake and the onslaught of images, horrible, terrifying images, played behind his eyelids like a horrific roller coaster that never ended.

Ryou immediately sat up, gathering him close to his body, holding him gently so that he could cry against his chest.

"Make it stop," was the only thing he whispered pitifully, and then didn't say another word as he wept helplessly against the oppressive pain for many long minutes, the images of his past brought with them.

Ryou was shocked but didn't release him, as he curled up into a little ball like he was shielding himself from whatever emotions he was experiencing. He had never even heard of Marik crying, let alone been able to imagine it happening, and here he was beside him while it happened, helpless to do something.

When the tears ran out, Marik simply lay there, unmoving, rigid for who knows how long before his exhausted body finally relaxed in sleep, leaving Ryou once again awake to ponder what had just happened.

...

Ryou was exhausted. He could see it now, in the way he blinked and rubbed his eyes when he thought no one was watching even after he had been awake for half an hour.

Guilt mushroomed inside him, wondering how many nights Ryou had spent lying there in the dark, watching him do Ra knows what during his nightmares. Still he hadn't said a word, didn't even say anything now.

Marik wasn't even sure entirely what had hit him last night, but suddenly all the guilt and the idea of Ryou watching him dream about those horrible times was just too much for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried; it must have been a long time ago.

With a past like his, excess of homework seemed like a walk in the park where it might have made someone else cry out of pure frustration. Since leaving Egypt, nothing seemed important enough to cry over.

He wondered what Ryou thought about seeing him cry like that. Was he embarrassed? Maybe a little, simply because it made him feel weak, though part of him reminded himself that Ryou wouldn't see tears as a sign of weakness.

He was probably sitting there right now, worrying himself to death while trying to keep all his questions contained because he was _that _considerate of a person. It didn't matter if he didn't sleep a wink; he'd still spend the whole day worrying about Marik.

It only added to the guilt.

He left early this morning, cheerfulness stretched thin between his exhaustion and pretending he wasn't going crazy with worry over his lover. Marik watched him go and wondered if he had to the guts to do the right thing.

To tell him the truth, no matter how ugly that may be.

What if Ryou hated him?

What if he was afraid of him?

Somehow, that was even worse than hating him.

He deserved to be hated but when someone you love fears you it was like a knife in the back, because it also meant they couldn't trust you.

Could love exist without trust? No, not really, not as far as Marik was concerned.

So what was he to do?

"Did Ryou seem different to you this morning?" He mused aloud tentatively to Rishid who was washing the dishes looking for all the world like a house maid instead of a formidable street worker. Only the slightly raised scars that made curved lines across his cheekbones hinted at his occasionally dangerous occupation.

"He didn't seem as happy as he usually is, but he was working so hard to make up for it that I didn't want to point anything out. I figured you two had a rough night or something," he replied with shrug, looking pointedly at Marik.

His brother knew that look well, it said: _now that you've brought it up don't think you can get away without explaining yourself. _

"I did anyways," Marik muttered staring at the table top just as Ishizu walked in, glancing at the two solemn men once to take in the situation.

"Nightmares?" She asked simply, and he nodded, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Really bad ones, they actually woke me up, and he was awake to," Marik let out a small pained groan. "The worst part is, he already knew. Who knows how many times I've woken him up and he just hasn't said anything?"

Rishid stopped washing, resting his hands with a sympathetic but thoughtful expression on his face. He and Ishizu were the only ones Marik would accept even a small amount of sympathy from, and only when he was truly stretched to his breaking point on something.

"The curse of loving someone so kind," Ishizu murmured understandingly, shutting her blue eyes for a moment in respect.

"I never said I loved him," Marik defended, not wanting them to go all sappy on him, even if she was right.

"You don't have to say these things out loud brother, I know you better than that."

Her cocky words were a barb to catch on Marik's temper, and Rishid quickly brought her point home, as he added, "And Ryou loves you, Marik. I'm not an expert on that sort of thing, but he does, I'm sure of it. You need to tell him if you really care about him that much or you're just going to keep hurting him every time he tries to respect your privacy."

"I know what love is, it means trust, I don't need a lecture," Marik snapped, and then breathed deeply, massaging his temples.

Neither of his siblings took the harsh words to heart because in his bitter tone was the self doubt of a rough life that left him at odds with his emotions, a self doubt they both knew well at one time or another in their own lives.

He sighed aloud again, knowing they were right. They knew him too well, they knew when he was hurting, and they could _see_ that he was deeply in love with Ryou.

"I need to call him," he said in way of admittance, and Rishid wiped one hand dry on a towel so that he could toss his cell phone to him. Resting his chin on the back of his chair, he gripped the metal bars tightly in his hands while he put in the number, then listened to it ring for a couple agonizing seconds.

_Hey, you've reached Ryou Bakura's house, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

That was the cheerful pre-recorded tone of his answering machine that he didn't even bother putting his father's name on since he wasn't home often enough. Knowing Ryou, he was out skating to work off the stress of last night even if he was drop dead tired already.

"Hey Ryou...it's me..."

...

"_Hey Ryou...it's me...listen, don't think that you can't come home tonight just because of what happened yesterday. I realize I probably have a lot of explaining to do, but Rishid and Ishizu won't be around so...anyways, the point is, I miss you and I want you here. And...You know I care about you...so see you tonight." _

The message stopped playing, and Ryou smiled a little at how awkward Marik sounded. He loved that he had called just to tell him that he wanted him there. It made up for every sleepless night just like that, and the fact that he called his house 'home' for both of them made it even sweeter.

Just as these thoughts flitted through his head, and the tape turned off with a click he heard someone cough. Whirling around, one hand still on the answering machine, Ryou blanched as his faced the only person who ever entered the house other than him –his father.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked darkly, and Ryou swallowed slightly before nodding, not removing his eyes from his father. It wasn't like he'd ever struck him before, but sometimes he wondered how long it would take for him to snap.

He always seemed to come in at the worst times, like right now. Hearing that message probably did nothing good for his view of his already detested son.

A nasty look crossed the older man's face, sneering at the mere concept, though he did nothing else, stomping away as he grumbled something about 'disgusting faggots' and how he should have 'thrown him out a long time ago'.

Ryou winced, but knew it could have been worse. At least he didn't yell or try and stop Ryou from leaving the house. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly made a break for the door, not trusting his father to be so docile for long.

Shutting it softly behind him, he hunched his shoulders against the cool evening breeze and started on his way. Marik's house wasn't that close by, it would be a good half hour walk at least, but it was nothing he hadn't done before.

Taking his father's car was suicide, and taking his own was impossible since he didn't own one. As for tuition, he'd taken up a job at the recreation centre as a skating coach for the little kids but all of it drained straight into his college fund.

By the end of summer he should have enough for his first year. All that really meant though was that he had no pleasure money, and definitely not enough for a car. He might have some loose change for a bus ride but since Marik almost always drove him he didn't know the bus routes off the top of his head.

Oh well, it wasn't that far.

**A/N: Awe, Ryou, you're such a sweetheart, it's really not fair :( Anyways, I know some of you wanted his father to be abusive or for him to have an angst-y past to match Marik's, but I was hoping to portray something else, which I'm sure you'll see when I finally get to post part one/two of Marik's (depressing to write) past! ;D **

**Sorry, no preview for the next chapter! Why? Because I don't want to ruin the part of the story that everyone (seriously, everyone, even people who read 'Beside You'!) have been waiting for, and it pretty much jumps right into it! So hold your horses, next chapter is coming soon!**


	21. You Found Me

**A/N: Originally I was going to break this (ridiculously long) chapter in two, but then I realized…nah, why draw it out? Everyone's been looking forward to it so much, and it's such a hefty chapter that I didn't want to have to break the flow of it. I hope it turns out to be what everyone has been hoping for :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Marik?" That soft angel's voice called from the front door, as Ryou let himself in.

After he started spending most nights there, Ishizu had told him to start letting himself in, or she would just stop answering the door when he knocked so politely.

From what Marik's message said though, she wasn't even home tonight, or, if she was, she was purposefully making herself scarce.

"In the bedroom," Marik's voice called back, and Ryou felt a shiver at his words. It wasn't that he was constantly horny, after the first wave of novelty backed off a little they had tried to cut back so that it would remain special and not be a common place activity.

It was hard sometimes though, when all Ryou really wanted to do was shut the door and jump in bed with him and not stop until the sun rose again. He had more pressing needs right now though.

"Hey you," he said as he peaked inside the doorway, seeing Marik sprawled on his bed shirtless, staring at the ceiling. He was massaging his temples, which was never a good sign.

"Come here," was all he said though, beckoning his partner over to perch on the bed, as he sat up, as well. He stared down at Ryou for a long moment, a habit of his that had taken some getting used to at first, but he learned to like it.

It made him feel...special. It was probably silly of him, but there was a certain intensity to Marik's gaze that made him feel like the centre of the universe, or the calm in the middle of a storm.

Leaning down, he kissed him lingeringly, but when Ryou raised his hands to his bare chest gently, he pulled back, shaking his head slightly.

"Not yet. I think I have some explaining to do first," he said in a forced voice, and Ryou was tempted to tell him not to worry about it, but he couldn't make his mouth form the words, instead looking away.

He didn't want to cause Marik pain, but he felt like these nightmares were getting between them like a wall of Plexiglas. His lover was still there, but it was hard to touch him with such an impenetrable obstacle between them.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear about this?" Ryou looked up in surprise at the worried tone behind the pain in his voice.

Was he ready? He'd been ready for a long time, waiting for this moment when Marik would trust him enough to explain everything to him.

"I'm sure."

So Marik started at the beginning.

"I grew up in Egypt as you know. Otou-san was a drug dealer and sex trafficker. He led a gang, it wasn't huge, but it was well known inside the city.

Anyways, I never knew the man outside of newspaper clippings about the hell he caused occasionally. For the most part, me and Ishizu, his bastard children from affairs he had, lived in a hole in the ground.

Technically, it was a safe house, mostly reserved for people off duty. When I was eight he landed a bad deal with a bigger gang, one that actually had power and could afford to rip off people that pissed them off, like otou-san.

It forced him into hiding to avoid his debts, which meant he had to live in the safe house like the rest of us. That was the first time I remember meeting my otou-san, who I didn't even recognize.

Ishizu did, as soon as she saw him, and she tried to warn me, but I was stupid and didn't understand what respect meant to a man like him. The second I opened my insolent mouth he came down on me with fist and belt, beating me raw until I couldn't even cry anymore.

You can imagine it was a bit of a shock for an eight year old who barely knew what the sun felt like. For the next four years I lived under his thumb, following his every whim, as I learned that rebelliousness only went for as hard as you could punch, and he proved on numerous occasions that he could hit harder then I could.

If I messed up, I was beaten.

If I disrespected him, I was beaten.

If I talked back, I was beaten.

You'd think I'd have learned, but mostly I just learned to hate him more. Some part of me didn't though because some part of me still considered him my otou-san.

That changed when I was twelve.

I don't even remember what I did wrong, only that things had spiralled so far out of his control over the past four years that he came completely unhinged and snapped at the only person he had left to control: me.

He beat me, raped me, took everything from me right there in the kitchen for Ra's sake, and then left me there.

I guess he thought I'd be one of those people who become unfixable afterwards, too broken to fight back anymore, but all it did was convince me that there was no way that that man was my otou-san.

I guess the same way he snapped, so did I, because I remember stealing a knife after I managed to get back up and made my way over to his 'office'. It was a stupid plan but I was a stupid kid. Considering I could barely stand up, my murder attempt was less than overwhelming.

He disarmed me and then fucked me again before tying that knife to his belt and using it on my back. I think the screaming just turned his twisted mind on more because he took me one last time while I was still bleeding out, and then left me again.

I'm not sure how long it took for me to come to again after I passed out.

Ishizu said she found me lying in a pool of blood and did the best she could, but it wasn't like there were any nurses around, and there was no way out to a hospital or anything like that. That's why the scar tissue is so ugly now, though I never faulted her for that.

When I was back on my feet and sure otou-san wasn't around, I went looking through his drawers. His office was still disgusting from our last 'disciplinary' session, but I found what I was looking for.

The big gang leader, the one that robbed my father of everything when they had their falling out, that was the one I wanted to talk to. He stuck me here with my father for the last four years, and I was going to make damn sure he got me out.

The man was commonly known as 'Tuxedo Mask' on the streets, a cruel joke spun off of a children's show because of how graceful and civilized his gang was rumoured to appear. It made them hard to pinpoint in public.

Of course, even living in a hole in the ground, I'd heard of this infamous gang, and I contacted him now, determined to get my revenge.

I guess 'Tuxedo Mask' saw this in me because he agreed to help...for a price of course. With an otou-san like mine, I knew all about gang debts, and I said I'd pay back anything I owed so long as he killed my otou-san for me.

By the next day my otou-san had to flee for his life when he caught wind of a plot against him. He didn't even take time to fuck me goodbye, which was fine by me since within the week he was dead with his pinkie finger cut off –the sign of 'Tuxedo Mask's' gang.

As soon as he was dead, our old hideout was purged; anyone stupid enough to stay was shot on the spot, except for me and nee-san, the only children there.

Apparently 'Tuxedo Mask' wanted to see us himself. When we reached the hideout my new master was working at for the moment, though he had many in comparison to my otou-san, Ishizu was put to work in the kitchen.

She always claims that she wasn't treated badly when she worked there, but I'll never know because I was rarely even able to see her.

That first day, I was taken to see Tuxedo Mask himself. Meeting with a gang leader isn't like what you see in movies; he wasn't some unhinged monster like my father. He was actually quite pleasant with a silver tongue that got him where he was maybe even still is.

Using that tongue, he told me I would become a small part of his gang until I was strong enough to pay back my blood debt –a life for a life that is. The man arranged to have my otou-san killed for me, and now I would have to kill someone for him.

Until I could be trusted to pull off such a thing, I also had a large sum of money owed to him for the operation itself. I knew, even at my age, that there was no getting out of these things, so I worked for two years until I was fourteen, borrowing money from the other men in the gang, and paying it back by helping them on missions.

Having a child around was helpful to some of them, and it taught me the art of hand to hand combat, and, more importantly, how to kill. The man, who I never referred to by his frivolous title after meeting him, approved of that, allowing me to hone my skills until I could be sent on a real mission of my own to pay back the blood debt.

Over the two years as a part of the gang, I was also taught the trade mark of Tuxedo Mask's gang –how to dance.

The gang was often mocked by outsiders, but, in truth, it made us the most deadly gang out there, able to switch flawlessly from upper class citizens, to common civilians, to deadly killers in seconds. Having perfect control over one's body was the greatest skill in a life or death fight.

Though I got instruction from the other men of the gang, more often than not the man himself liked to coach me or even just watch me. He said I had great potential which I resented at the time.

It wasn't all as easy as repaying debts, though. In a gang, there is always someone stronger than you who can land you in shit faster than you can back track your way out of a situation, and these people were far from innocent.

Seeing a mere child like me among the older, tougher gang members made me seem like a beacon of hope and innocence, as I struggled for a way to get out of this life. Not everyone liked that.

Sometimes, the men would take me out to meet their whores.

They'd put me in a room with someone, and I couldn't leave until I took them. It didn't matter if they were male or female, it didn't matter how many or who, they didn't have names or numbers; it was just plain, brainwashed sex.

And I did it, because it wasn't my money going to the whores who'd give anything for a little cash, and after being raped by your own father, really, what does it matter what you do after that?

I guess that's what made me so 'flexible'.

Men...women...they were the same monsters in the end, either way.

Finally the man summoned me for the last time when I was fourteen to tell me about my mission. Another drug dealer, small scale like otou-san had been, was prominent in the area right now and scammed him in their last deal, as well as killing some of his men.

He now planned to hurt him in the most painful way, though he would of course take down his gang later, but, as foreshadowing, he wanted me to pay back my blood debt by killing the leader's daughter.

She was eight years old; the same age I was when my father first returned 'home'. Initially, I was horrified at the concept, but knew that there was no way around it. Once an order was given it had to be followed, or there would be consequences.

I couldn't afford for all the work I had done to get out up until that point to be reversed. There is no leaving without filling all your debts, or they will find you and punish you.

I did as I was commanded, even if I didn't particularly like the reasoning behind it.

None of it seemed real until I was standing behind her with my gun muffled and loaded. The best I could do to honour her was finish it quickly instead of slowly like some of the sadistic bastards I knew.

After it was done with a bullet to the back of her throat, I even cut off her pinkie in the tradition of the man's gang.

The worst part was though...I felt nothing.

I'd done it many times before with men from other gangs, but I knew those men were just like me. I wouldn't fault them if they tried to kill me, nor did they me; it was the way of gangs.

Few join them because they want to; usually it's out of necessity, or like I did, because of a debt they had to pay back. We were all desperate, disgusting creatures, crawling in the slime of humanity. Most end up staying, since a gang becomes family, and murder becomes a way of life.

But that girl...she was eight, pure, like I had been. And yet, at the time...nothing. It was like shooting a stump for all it affected me after it was done. I returned to the man, feeling nothing like the murder I was.

I can remember vividly walking right up to his desk and placing the girls pinkie wrapped in a piece of her dress on that desk, handing over my gun, and my knife, and even the shirt on my back.

I told him I had given back everything I owed and that I was going to leave with nee-san.

The man didn't stop me. The sickest part is remembering him saying that he was _proud_ of me for cutting all my strings and leaving then while I still could.

As for the dancing, he said that I owed him for the lessons, and that I must become 'as spectacular as Ra intended me to be'.

I still felt nothing.

I left the same night, collecting Ishizu and disappearing from that place forever. Ishizu and I stowed away on a ship, not sure where it was going but knowing that it would take us away from that place.

She was eighteen and I was fourteen, but both of us could have passed as adults if you looked us in the eye and saw the world weariness there.

When we arrived in Domino City, Japan, we had nothing. We relied on what I knew about the streets for awhile, but it was a strange city with a language we barely understood. Eventually, we got swept into a street kid's place where you could come or go as you please.

That's what they tell you, anyways, but when you're there they make it damn hard to walk away again. One meal a day, sometimes a blanket or a pillow to sleep on, decent company...it was strange.

Of course, there were small time gangs there, too; I met and fought with people just because I could. I wasn't used to not having to scrap just to get some food, so I did it anyways just to feel more 'comfortable'.

Even after digging myself out of that shithole, it was like all I wanted to do was put myself right back in again, which was insanity.

Eventually, I got what I deserved, though.

A group called the Chains ganged up on me. I knew practically nothing about them, mostly just that you got funny looks if you brought them up around the centre. It didn't take long to figure out why they were so taboo even in such a rough environment.

They knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in one of the store rooms of the centre. I was far enough away from the main hall that no one would hear me struggling, but it was just familiar enough that I knew where I was.

Just to make it clear, they had placed me on a crate full of the hideous, orange t-shirts they made all the workers wear.

Standing on tiptoes to reach the crate, I had one hand tied to the piping of the unfinished ceiling, and the other was also handcuffed –to a gun.

There was only one guy from the gang still standing there, and he told me that I could stay here for awhile and decide whether or not I wanted to wait for someone to find me, or pull the trigger.

I remember him saying most people figure out it's not worth it and just shoot themselves in the end.

That explained the funny looks, at least, if this gang was connected to suicides.

The ironic thing was that, at first, after he left all I could do was scoff.

Me, shoot myself? I'd come too far to be that weak. In fact, if anything, I felt disgusted by them, like I was above them.

They snuck up on people, knocked them out the cowardly way with chemicals to buy themselves time, and then chained them to a gun for a couple hours to see if they'd crack and end it.

Me? Everything I'd done was to protect Ishizu and myself.

I must have spent at least an hour fuming until my legs started to hurt. That was fine; it just meant I had to switch between dangling mostly from my wrist and supporting mostly with my legs.

I wasn't stupid, this was a storage room, chances were _someone _would have to come before I went crazy enough from dehydration that I shot myself.

Why would I want to shoot myself anyways?

Sure, I'd done bad stuff, but it was for a reason.

As the hours passed though, my mind started to doubt it reasoning that had stood firm for years.

My otou-san _raped _me; I did nothing to deserve that. Sure, I'd made the call to have him assassinated and put myself in debt, but he deserved it. And paying off that debt was worth it.

Killing countless men, sleeping with numberless men and women, and then finally that little girl...what made her different? Nothing, she didn't deserve it more or less than anyone else, it was just a necessity.

The longer I hung there, the more I had to think, though.

Had it been six hours? Eight hours?

How long after I shot her until they found her body?

Were she and I really that different?

After all, I was eight when my father started beating me, and she was eight when I shot her just because she was somebody's daughter.

I pushed these thoughts away, knowing there was nothing I could do about it then, or ever, especially not then, because not only had I already shot her, I was also still tied to the fucking roof and handcuffed to a gun.

I was immobilized. There was no sane action that I could have taken.

In the end, though, the thing that really drove me nuts was that girl. I had felt _nothing _when I shot her, _nothing _when I sliced off her pinkie, and _nothing _when I told the man it was done.

Now I felt the guilt mushrooming inside along with my doubts. After I had the debt to pay off, I never took a deal for pleasure. Everything I did and everyone I fought was something I had to do to make the money to end that horror show.

But the original debt, the blood debt, was that necessary? Was it really?

I mean, he raped me, that had to count for something.

Did it constitute murder?

If it did, half the people in the shelter should be shot on the spot.

What made me special?

What made that girl _I _shot special?

She was my blood debt. I was his son. Was I really that different?

These thoughts were the only company I had during my…purgatory, you could call it. I don't know how long I was alone for; it could have been hours, it could have been days. If I had to guess, it was well over twenty four.

After you've hung from the ceiling for a day in a tiny room with a gun inches from your hands and enough guilt to cause mass suicide if you cared to share, it was hard not to start going a little crazy.

What would killing myself really change?

Ishizu would be upset. She was the only one, though, and she was strong, she'd move on. I got her out of Egypt, but I was also part of the reason she was stuck for so long.

She was so smart, she probably could have gotten herself out if I hadn't been holding her back, or that's what I started telling myself.

I wasn't really considering shooting myself, yet; I was beginning to smother under the guilt, but shooting myself didn't make sense.

I made it out, I had a chance to live, but what was I even going to do with the life I had given myself?

I wasn't a normal kid, that was for sure.

What did an ex-gang member do?

I couldn't live in the shelter my whole life. After this little stunt, if I ever got out of this room I was going to scream until I got all this damned guilt out, and then I was going to get out of this shelter before I could screw myself over again with my filthy life style.

Really, I thought I was better than the men who chose to stay in the gang, their _family?_

How was I better?

I had no connections and only one person I respected. Maybe two, if my old gang leader counted. I certainly wouldn't try anything funny around him that was for sure.

You know, at the beginning I thought this 'Chains' gang was sick, tying people up with a gun and waiting to see if they cracked, but, as time passed, it started to seem a bit righteous. I had to face all the guilt and horrible things I'd done, and I was realizing just how selfish and disgusting I was, just like every other freak I'd met.

Would shooting myself be...right?

It wouldn't bring anyone back to life, but I fundamentally killed my father for raping and beating me.

Should I kill myself for shooting some little girl's head off?

It was that final thought that made me snap.

I was no better than my otou-san, _my _otou-san who raped _me_ who had started this whole mess. I could imagine how she felt for those couple seconds where I removed the safety of the gun, the cold metal resting in her mouth, and she was too confused or stunned or whatever she had been feeling to resist.

Then I pulled the trigger and with barely a muffled sound she was drowning in her own blood at my feet.

Raising my free hand I held the gun in front of me, looking at the gun I was handcuffed to. The safety was already off; all I had to do was grab the handle, so I did.

I even went so far as to put it in my mouth, biting down on the bitter tasting metal to try and understand what she had been feeling. It wasn't the same though; I wasn't being murdered in cold blood.

The thought shook me, and I realized I was about to take justice on myself. It was sick and pointless, yet it was the only answer I had at the time when up was down and left was right.

I don't doubt that I would have pulled the trigger. My finger was already there, I was about to pull when the door opened, and I saw one of the employees, not a volunteer by the color of his shirt, standing in the doorway with one of the 'Chains' members by the neck.

It was surprise that saved my life.

Not just because someone burst in right as I was about to take justice on my own life, but because of who it was. He was Egyptian; my brain registered that right away. I wasn't expecting to see someone of my own heritage."

"Rishid," Ryou said in a hollow voice, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, it was Rishid, even though I didn't know or even recognize him at the time," Marik replied levelly.

"He took one look at me and, instead of standing there stunned like I was, he chucked the kid aside and let him run for it while he walked over and pulled the gun out of my mouth, ripping the handcuff full off of me.

I have no doubt he could have taken my wrist with it if he had wanted to at the moment.

I don't really remember what happened, but when he cut me down from the ceiling all the blood changing direction in my system must have made me pass out, because next thing I knew I was in a cell.

The place freaked me out after spending so much time in the storage room, especially because my hands were hand cuffed again. At the time, I thought I was being arrested for trying to off myself, while really I was just under observation and also on suicide watch.

It makes the shelter look bad when people kill themselves in the storage rooms, apparently.

Anyways, I wasn't in the shelter anymore, it was some high end hospital or jail or...something. I don't even know. All I do know was that I was scared, and I wasn't used to being scared.

Mostly because I had actually been about to kill myself, and it scared me that even I could crack under the right pressure for long enough. I thought I was smarter, stronger than that, but apparently not.

So, neither strong _nor _smart, I started making hell, trying to get my hands out of the cuffs, and really just making it worse.

If I had been watching from the other side of one of those fancy one sided windows, I probably would have just shook my head at the idiot going primal over a pair of handcuffs.

People came and went and tried to talk sense into me, and they even ended up cuffing me behind my back so I would stop trying to break my teeth on them, but that room was driving me nuts.

It was just like the storage room, locked in with just my thoughts, only now real people were asking me the same questions I had been asking myself, and this time I didn't have the option of a gun for an easy way out.

Most of my answers were half assed, and they obviously knew it, but eventually they tracked down the person who pulled me out of that storage room and threw him in there with me like a guinea pig to see what I would do.

That was Rishid, obviously, and being Rishid, he didn't show my craziness a whole lot of sympathy. He asked the basic questions, and when he didn't get any real answers he started to do things his own way.

He told me about the Chains gang, which I already knew all about of course, and how he caught wind of some people snickering over their latest catch. Bets were running high on whether or not this one, meaning me, would bite the bullet before he got found.

Rishid caught one, made him squeak for fear of being thrown out of the shelter, and then got him to direct him to the room I was in.

The 'justifying' gang member who nearly made me kill myself talked over fear of losing the high road? That was just pathetic. And to think I almost did it.

The only thing in his story that really stood out from my self-disgust in the end was that he was off duty.

Rishid, that is.

He could have kept walking and nobody would have blamed him, but even though he wasn't on shift, he followed the rumour trail right to the end of the line –me.

Meanwhile, I was considering shoving a bullet through the back of my skull because I realized what an emotional shit I was.

Was I still that emotional?

No one changes that fast, and I knew I still hated myself more than I had before going into that room, but not enough to go out like some angst driven teenaged nobody, and I told him that when he asked me.

Strangely, he seemed to get that. I guess he'd seen enough people react to suicides before that he knew the general attitudes on it and mine was no more glorified than the other ex-gang member down the hall.

Some of me was grateful, though, to the time in that storage room, because it got me off my high horse. I kept telling myself I was the same as those other guys back in Egypt, but, looking back, some of me obviously had still thought I was better somehow which was stupid.

Like I said, nobody joins for fun. I wasn't special, then or now.

I guess Rishid convinced them I wasn't going to walk out of there and shoot my brains out because they let me go, and I don't think the sun has ever felt that good except for the first time I got out of that damn hole I was in for the first twelve years of my life.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do after they let me go; I couldn't go back to the shelter, I had promised myself I wouldn't fall back into that emotional shithole, and the shelter was the mother that created those situations.

Eventually, I did go, mostly out of guilt so that I could talk to Ishizu.

I don't think I've ever seen her so...anyways, that's her business to tell. Rishid saw us talking, or heard her screaming or something because he came and made us a deal.

I don't know what it is that I said that convinced him I was worth something, you'd have to ask him, but since neither of us were on drugs, or lacked drive, he said he'd hook us up with a type of foundation that helped people like us.

This group he knew would get us an apartment to stay in, something decent but not fancy, for one month. If Ishizu could get a steady paying job, and I could make some progress on catching up to my grade in school, they'd house us until we could live alone.

I'd wised up a little bit by then and figured that he was cutting us a good break, so I didn't complain about having to go back to school instead of working like I wanted to.

At first, I tried learning from other volunteers in the shelter the way I had learned bits and pieces from the gang members in Egypt, but they just made me feel uncomfortable. I was still learning to respect, and I was nervous about my every reaction after that time in the storage room.

I couldn't fall back into that pattern of life, but it was tempting, so I found myself doubting my words constantly until I just stopped talking, which made tutoring impossible.

Still, I owed Ishizu for the hell I put her through in Egypt, so I was determined to make some progress.

The only person on the continent that I had connected to other than nee-san was Rishid, so I asked him flat out to help me.

Honestly, I didn't think he would. He saw me with that gun in my mouth, he knew what a disgusting person I was, yet he'd still treated me like I was special or something. Turns out tenth grade is easy to catch up to, most of the courses are stand alone except for math and Japanese.

The best part about having Rishid around was that he was of an Egyptian background as well, so he could communicate in my first language and help me understand the translation over to Japanese.

Unlike my first attempts at learning to read and write Japanese, I excelled in math, though it took me awhile to catch up, but, as long as you don't whine or slack, Rishid is a good teacher.

Nee-san started working in a kitchen at some foreign restaurant when she showed them what she could cook, and they decided they didn't care about how much schooling she had.

When the pay cheques started coming, Rishid supported us less and less until mostly he came around just because he wanted to.

I guess it was when I realized that my training wheels were gone, and yet I still had them around like an old favourite toy, and I faced the fact that I'd made an emotional attachment in this city.

I respected Rishid, and not because I feared him, because he respected me first even though he should have been disgusted by me."

"But Rishid wouldn't" –Ryou started; somehow more horrified at the concept of Rishid hating Marik than he was by anything else he'd said so far.

"I know," Marik said swiftly. "I do now anyways."

"I'm not sure when I untangled that mystery, but at the time I was struggling just to be a normal kid with someone he actually looked up to morally for the first time.

One of the great things about Rishid is he's open and honest. He doesn't sugar coat but he doesn't say stuff if he doesn't think you can handle it.

I asked him about his scars soon after we first met and he told me flat out that I wasn't ready to hear that story, which pissed me off, but even then I respected him enough to keep my mouth shut.

Then a couple months later when Ishizu and I were living alone and actually doing alright, he just started telling me about it for no reason one day. I guess he thought I'd grown up enough to handle it.

He said when he was sixteen he saw some gang members picking on a hobo, kicking him around and shit. Up until then, he was a normal kid, but his girlfriend broke up with him earlier that day because he had no 'ambition' so he decided to do something.

Of course, as soon as he opened his mouth in gang code for disrespect, he was flat on his back and they had out the shanks to carve snake eyes in his face. He didn't give me the details but I doubt it was pretty.

Not to mention after they were gone the hobo snagged his wallet and high tailed it out of there.

Somebody found him moaning in the garbage and brought him to the hospital to get his face fixed, but the cuts were infected from the dirty shanks, thus the scars today.

I never really understood Rishid's reasoning for joining the shelter after that. He said he needed to prove to himself that even the worst people could be better than that.

I still don't really get it, but I guess it's like me and my former otou-san. He beat me for four years, but I still cared for him as my otou-san until he actually went all the way and fucked me.

Either way, Rishid found his ambition and asked me what mine was.

It used to be getting out of Egypt. The only worthwhile skills that taught me were how to survive while hating my own guts and how to dance.

I guess he was impressed when I showed him what I could do with dance, and even then I _was_ good, because come the new school year I promised to enrol in, I found myself at some fancy school with a dance program.

I knew nothing about theory, but I could out dance half the guys in the school easily in at least three different styles, and with a work ethic grown straight out of the gang system it didn't take long for me to excel.

After that, you know what happened, or vaguely anyways. I attended school. I worked part time jobs. I learned to respect everyone to an extent, even if there was no one quite like Rishid, and I never allowed myself to be distracted by relationships of any kind.

Other than dance, there was only one real moment that I put down my defences for long enough to actual allow myself to grow.

I had worked a late shift, and when I got to my car to go home, I realized someone had slashed the tires and spray painted several rather clear messages onto the sides. It was nothing I wasn't familiar with; you know the rumours about me at our school as well as anyone, I'm sure.

Anyways, I did what I always did in that sort of situation –I called Rishid. I knew he was on shift that night, but nee-san didn't have a car, and I had no one else to call. I got through to him eventually, and he promised to come pick me up when his shift was done.

With several hours left to kill, I tried to stay put hanging around my car. It wasn't a particularly rough neighbourhood, so I had little to worry about, but I didn't want to camp out in the car. The claustrophobia and silence still got to me sometimes.

The longer I had to wait, the more restless I got, and, after awhile, I began to walk. Not too far; I still had to be close enough that I'd know when Rishid came to pick me up, but the more time went by, the farther I ventured.

On one lap of the area, I happened to pass by a back ally, the sort I was well familiarized with. A couple paces in was a lump of rags which marked what appeared to be a man. Said man was making sounds that I was also well familiarized with –the sounds of a dying creature.

The sound chilled me, and my instincts told me to get away, to not get involved. That was what I had been drilling into my brain for over a year already, because it was the only safe way to keep myself away from that lifestyle.

I may very well have walked away from him and let him die in peace, but it was too familiar. Not to my life, for once, but to the story Rishid had told me about how he got involved with the shelter in the first place.

Helping someone in need? It wasn't something I had practice with. Usually, I was the one in need.

Finally, I couldn't resist the draw inside of me anymore, so I picked my way carefully over to his side, avoiding the broken beer bottles strewn about. When I got closer, I realized he wasn't a hobo in rags as he had first appeared –in fact, it wasn't even a he, as I had assumed.

She was a middle aged woman, dressed in a tank top and jeans with a ragged towel draped over her shoulders. Her hair looked like it had been cut with a rusty butchers knife, but I could see that it was blond with red tips.

No, not red tips, red stains. Blood stains, from her wrists, which were openly weeping onto the ground next to her. It seemed that the broken beer bottles had been put to use.

Her eyes were still open, and she was breathing, but not easily, and she had the frantic, wide-eyed look of someone who knew they were in danger, but had no escape. Those dying noises escaped her every few moments, and chilled me to my core.

How can you save someone who chooses to die by their own hand?

She started to talk then, though I didn't understand a lot of what she was trying to say, but it was a story of sorts. There was a man involved, and a gun, and a daughter. All of those things were gone, and she was making sure that she would be gone as well.

She faded quickly; she hadn't been squeamish when she made the cuts. Even after she ran out of words and settled in for death to take her, I couldn't make myself move. I was transfixed, and horrified, and yet again reminded of my own scarring past.

A daughter.

A gun.

A man.

I could have been the nightmare she was running away from just as easily as I could have been the one running away into the security of nothingness.

When Rishid finally found me crouching in the ally way, I was relieved to have the moment broken. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the staring match with a dead person, but I couldn't make myself look away either.

He made me get up, and I will never forget the pain that matched my own when he told me, 'not everyone can be saved, otouto. Rejoice in those that are, and work harder in honour of those that aren't.'

It was the motto of the shelter, but it never rang as true for me except for in that moment. And, of course, it was all the more driven home by his use of the title 'otouto'. I had never heard Rishid refer to anyone else that way before in all the months that I knew him.

I didn't deserve to be his otouto, but I was honoured that he would call me in such a way. It stopped me from falling into my pattern of self loathing and regret.

Instead, I picked myself up in the morning and went to a tattoo parlour.

I needed to forget about the past and find some sort of 'ambition' as Rishid called it. He wanted me to do something with myself, that's why he put me in the fancy dance program, and even the man back in Egypt saw my potential when he told me to be 'as spectacular as Ra intended'.

So, I decided to move on from the past, and I started with getting a physical scar in the form of my tattoos to mark my new life. I wasn't sure if Rishid would be touched or pissed when he found out, but he didn't say a word.

He was the first person to get that just because I did something didn't mean I wanted to talk about it. I got the tattoos for myself, and to show him I understood what he said. He respects and loves me as his otouto.

I didn't know how to say that so I showed him I felt the same way. He got it. No one ever got me that way again until..." Marik trailed off, an anticlimactic end to the dark story, as he raised his eyes to look into Ryou's stunned expression.

He stared at his hands for a minute, and then looked up slowly, staring back for a long moment.

The silence stretched on while Marik sat frozen, allowing Ryou to examine him silently, leaving each to their own thoughts.

Mostly, Marik was wondering about what Ryou was thinking. He knew the story already; he'd thought about it so much over the years and even in his dreams that he could tell the whole thing without hesitation or thought.

What Ryou would think was a different story entirely.

His sibling's words echoed in his head, and he breathed deeply, reminding himself why he had purposefully taken all his dirty trash and showcased it explicitly in front of Ryou. Every secret, every bad deed was now there for inspection.

He could handle that, but found that it was the _silence _that was killing him.

_What was he thinking?_

It took him years to comprehend his own story and he was sure he wasn't finished figuring out all his feelings on the matters inside it.

How could he expect Ryou to comprehend it all in just a couple minutes?

He couldn't.

But he did anyways.

"What are you thinking?" He asked aloud, voice hoarse from his long speech and the fear plaguing his heart.

In answer, Ryou reached out dazedly, trailing a hand along the alternating deep canals and bulging scar tissue that marred his back in random thick twisted wounds. Marik flinched under the touch, lowering his gaze with shame.

"I still don't see you as a murderer."

Those were the first words out of Ryou's mouth since the story finished. Simple, honest, not a hint of sympathy in them. How could he sympathize with something he had never come close to experiencing?

Marik's head snapped up, staring at him with absolute disbelief. After that entire story about all the horrible things he had experienced, whether you saw it as by choice or not, all he had to say was that he still didn't see him as a murderer?

Countless conflicting emotions, half of which didn't have names, rose up all at once inside Marik, making him want to scream, cry, smile, and laugh all at once.

He didn't do any of those things; instead, he chose to do what he did best: he showed Ryou what he was feeling physically, the only way he knew how.

It wasn't at all like making love the way Ryou had experienced it so far. No, it was like nothing Ryou had _ever_ experienced before.

There was nothing tender about it, yet it was still passionate and tragic, painful physically and emotionally.

It was rough and awful, and yet wonderful in the pain, because he asked to understand this, he said he was ready, and it was a whole new world of trust that Marik was opening to him that had never been opened to anyone else before like a window to the depths of his confused soul.

It was even more complicated than his past.

The past, the present and the unknown future all mixed emotions in him, so when they took on a physical expression from Marik to Ryou it was equally confused and horrible and wonderful and...everything, all at the same time.

When it was finished, mere oxygen didn't seem to be enough to breathe as they both tried to fill their lungs enough to satisfy their bodies' desire, but that was like telling a dehydrated person to drink slowly –it was torturous to even try.

Ryou, being the inhumanely gracious and beautiful person he was, obviously was more concerned about the actual reasoning behind the emotional love making, rather than satisfying the crippling need for air afterwards.

It should have gone against all human nature to care so much, except or that one impossible to understand emotion that was so much more than just an emotion.

It was what they had just done, yet it was what he was about to do, even though that was physical and this was emotional, and they were so different yet completely the same.

It didn't make sense. When has it ever?

"I still don't...see you...as a murderer," he choked out with determination, more tears following the ones he had already cried during the ordeal earlier, but these tears had a clear purpose.

The first ones had been in the confusion of the emotions, in reaction to both the pleasure and the pain.

These ones were just one more form of that impossible thing that is not one definition but many at once, different from person to person, but the same for everyone.

He breathed deeply, calming the craving in his chest for a moment, as he propped himself up on his side so that he could look right at his partner who was still his partner no matter how many horrible things he had done in the past.

Still he said, "I still don't see you as a murderer. And I _still love you_."

Love.

One word and everything at the same time. So many descriptions all at once. It took a million different forms, but it stayed fundamentally the same thing.

Marik moaned, burying his face in his exhausted partners neck, feeling all the confusion inside him explained away in that one word. How that happened, he wasn't sure, but if you could hold every emotion in one word it made it a lot easier to deal with.

Raising his lips an inch from Ryou's snow white skin he whispered reverently into the silent night air, "I love you, Ryou." It wasn't flowery, but it was all Ryou needed to hear.

"I love you too, Marik," Ryou replied breathlessly, and then continued to whisper it over and over again as he laid gentle kisses along his lover's body, as though healing each scar he had asked him to reopen by telling his story tonight.

With each healing kiss and murmured promise he swept more emotion away, neatly packaged into that one simple word, emotion and action.

Love.

**A/N: So…that was…interesting to write. Terribly depressing, but a good challenge. I tried to keep it as canon as I could, while also creating something of a new past for him. I hope the ending wasn't too confusing either…also, fun fact, the little extra story that I added to the end of Marik's attempted suicide with the woman in the ally way and Rishid calling him otouto (little brother) was originally COMPLETELY different. I actually deleted everything I had written previously in that section and changed it entirely. Hopefully it turned out alright…this is the most important chapter to know what you guys think! It was very difficult to write, so I NEED FEEDBACK! Don't let me down! P.S. Marik's past was completely inspired by the song "You Found Me" by The Fray, in case anyone was wondering!**


	22. These Three Words

**A/N:** **So…something a little less angsty after last week, yes? xD Gosh, I didn't expect such a mind blowing response from you all, the reviews were just…wow, I felt so flattered and I was really glad people liked it so much! You're all AMAZING! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Ryou," Marik said softly, the first thing he did after opening his eyes and getting the ceiling to stop spinning so much. Sitting up slowly he saw his lover from last night still curled beside him, breathing quietly in his sleep through parted pink lips.

As Marik stared, enraptured by his beautiful, sleeping face, his eyes opened slowly, raising a hand to rub his sleepy eyes like a five year old.

"Marik?" He mumbled, looking to the other side of the bed with confused eyes. He stared for a moment, seeing a pillow with no head on it, and then jolted awake with sudden realization, as he sat up quickly, though he followed the action with a wince and a loud moan.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Marik said and Ryou directed his gaze to him, relief softening his panicked expression. Then his face twisted in pain as he tried to sit up more, falling back on the bed with a small gasp.

Marik frowned, watching as Ryou's hand fluttered upwards, touching his lower abdomen and flinching again.

"Ow," he mumbled, and Marik was startled then laughed slightly as he realized what Ryou was reacting to. Well, he hadn't really held back last night, and he'd never been so rough with Ryou before.

He hadn't even realized he was capable of being that rough with him, to be honest, it had just...happened.

"Are you going to get up soon?" Marik asked, as he lifted himself out of bed, feeling a little sore himself, but ignoring the discomfort, as he got dressed.

From the sound of a chair being pulled out in the kitchen and the quiet mumble of the TV he knew someone else was also awake already.

"If I can move," Ryou responded still lying limply on his back. Every movement sent pain through half of his muscles, particularly the lower ones.

Marik chuckled again, walking over to the bed to kiss him tenderly before leaving the room, not wanting to cause him any more discomfort.

Internally, the soft sensation made his insides thrill, remembering certain very real words they shared after their physical roller coaster experience of furious love making. He wondered if things would be different now that they weren't swept up in the moment.

Even just then when he kissed him, he could have said it, they were just three words, I love you, practically nothing, except that he knew from last night's experience that they were actually a lot more.

He felt self conscious saying them for some reason despite it all.

Walking into the living room/dining room area, he saw Rishid faithfully eating a balanced breakfast, a strange pet peeve of his, and Ishizu watching the news, an equally strange habit of hers.

He just shook his head and finished the almost-normal looking picture by walking to the coffee pot and pouring himself something strong to shock his system. By the time he made it to the table, Rishid was finished eating it, bringing his dishes over to the sink before leaning back against the counter and appraising Marik silently.

Most people would find it unnerving to sip coffee calmly while being stared at first by Rishid, and then by Ishizu as well, both looking curious for details, but Marik showed no reaction. He was used to his sibling's antics and he wasn't going to say a word until one of them asked.

To his surprise it wasn't Rishid but Ishizu who cracked first.

"I respected your privacy as you requested. Now tell me how it went," she demanded coolly, but he smiled at little at her impatience. It would take a real man to tame a strong woman like her.

"I told him," he said simply.

"Everything?" Rishid prompted doubtfully, noting the strange smile on Marik's face.

"Everything," Marik confirmed with a nod.

"I take it he took it well, than," Ishizu said, and the relief in her voice disturbed Marik, mostly because it made him happy that she liked Ryou enough to want him to stay and these mushy feelings were extremely unlike him.

"If they broke up, I doubt he'd be drinking coffee and floating in dream land," Rishid replied to her comment with a small snort, and Marik shot him a glare.

"I'm not in dream land I'm just" –He cut himself off despite Rishid's disbelieving look, as the other occupant of his room emerged.

Ryou glanced around the suddenly still room once, and then sighed, dragging himself over to the table. When he sat down, he was obviously trying to hide the wince of pain he felt.

Sliding his cup of coffee across the table silently, Marik watched as Ryou took it without argument, downing everything inside in one swallow, with a pained shudder.

"Did someone die in here?" He asked after a moment of everyone stewing in the silence.

Ishizu turned back to the news, which she watched even though she could predict everything before it even happened, and Rishid snorted slightly, turning away to gather together some food he knew his otouto wouldn't eat.

One strange family indeed.

"We thought you might have been, but I guess he wasn't that rough," Rishid said aloofly, glancing back curiously. Marik rolled his eyes, and Ryou smiled benignly with only the tiniest wince at the words.

"It was fine," he replied innocently, expression angelic. Rishid smiled a little, grabbing his own mug of coffee.

"You know you don't have to work so hard, Ryou. It's okay if you want to complain sometimes," he chuckled, as Ryou's careful constructed mask crumpled under the words. He collapsed forward on the table with a groan, entire body going limp.

"Everything hurts," he moaned uncharacteristically, and Marik grinned a little proudly, as he caught Ishizu raising an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't look so smug," she criticized from her spot on the couch which only made his smirk grow.

"You have to admit, it takes a certain amount of skill to make him complain," he gloated, and Ryou shot him a tired glare.

"I wasn't complaining last night," he replied dryly, and Marik rolled his eyes, as Ishizu and Rishid took Ryou's side, obviously. Sometimes, his siblings could afford to be more subtle.

"You know, I like you better when you're being unnecessarily nice," he said, and Ryou looked startled, as Marik got up and started to walk away, and then looked back at him for a moment with a frown.

Circling around to his side of the table he tugged on his hair once, gaining a confused look from his partner.

"It was a joke," he said flatly, and Ryou flushed childishly, pouting.

"I know," he said, and Marik sighed, rebuffing him gently with a thump on the head.

"How many times have I told you to stop worrying about that?" He demanded when Ryou attempted another glare in his direction. "Don't you remember anything from last night?" He asked, the thought sending fear spasms through his gut, but Ryou's smile said he hadn't.

"I remember," he replied with a small cheerful sigh, a dreamy little smile on his face like you might see after someone's first kiss. Or after someone's boyfriend just told them that he loved them.

"Sometimes I worry about your sanity," Marik muttered, draping his arms around his shoulders from behind.

"He's so mean to me," Ryou mourned to Rishid's sympathetic expression.

"Actually, I'd say he's pretty nice to you compared to the rest of us," Rishid said in his own brand of comfort with a small grin at Marik's scowl.

"Considering everything I told him last night, you'd think he'd be hiding under the covers, not smiling," he grumbled though he felt a sense of freedom at the thought, knowing that he could literally tell Ryou anything, and it would do nothing to his view of him.

"Really? Because I only remember hearing one important thing last night," Ryou teased flirtatiously, turning his head against the chair back to look up at Marik with big eyes.

To his surprise, the other was avoiding his gaze, and was that a pink tinge to his cheeks?

"Geez, everyone's out to embarrass me this morning," he mumbled, and Ryou grinned.

So maybe it wasn't that surprising. Marik wasn't exactly a fluffy person after all.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he said in his most sarcastic, sappiest voice, then reached up a hand to the back of Marik's neck, pulling him down for a short kiss. He was so _never _going to get sick of those soft, warm lips against his.

Pulling back, he made a contented noise then opened his eyes saying sadly, "I wish I could just stay here all day."

"You can't?" Marik asked since this was news to him.

Reaching up like a petulant five year old, Marik allowed his white haired partner to wrap his arms around his neck, and then he straightened, lifting both of them. His hands supported Ryou's waist when he released Marik, wincing now that he was on his feet.

"I have to work," Ryou said with a small, careful shrug, and Marik stared at him disbelievingly.

"You can barely walk and you're actually going to try and teach a bunch of kids how to skate?" He asked, and Ryou nodded simply in confirmation, actually smiling a little at his partners tone.

"Forget saving up for college, just work at the rink forever, everyone there is crazy about you anyways," Marik said, and Ryou gave a small laugh, moving towards the door, as he mustered the will to move despite his protesting body.

"You know why I have to go to college," he said meaningfully, glancing back at his partner who sighed, but nodded slightly.

He'd known for a long time about Ryou's dream to teach dance, and, beyond that, to someday own his own studio. Actually, Marik was the one who gave him the idea from a comment he made on their third date.

_Teach in one? You could own one, and all you'd have to do is ask nicely. _

Even though Marik respected that dream, and also planned to attend college, it didn't make watching Ryou leave any easier. After last night, he wanted him all to himself for awhile, and sharing just didn't seem fair right now.

Walking over to the entrance, Ryou opened the door only hesitated in the doorway, turning back to smile hugely at Marik. Even if he was in pain, he really loved his job, and he really loved Marik to.

If he couldn't have them together, at least he could still have both. Throwing his arms around his partner's shoulders he stretched up on tiptoes to kiss his unhappy frown, feeling it melt away in response.

He pulled back for a moment, and then made a contented sound, leaning in for another, loving the feel of his lips more than ever after last night.

"I love you," he said sweetly with a lazy smile sprawled across his face, as he looked up at Marik adoringly.

His expression of crossed shock and embarrassment, as Rishid choking on his coffee in the background indicated he had also heard and been taken by surprise at the words, made Ryou a little sad, but not enough to regret saying it or diminish his smile.

He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then turned to go, knowing it was unfair to ask Marik to say it back. Last night was special; it was a lot to ask of him then and too much to ask for more now.

"Ryou," Marik said, finding his tongue, as he reached out to grab his partners arm. Ryou turned back around curiously, feeling Marik's hand curled tightly around his arm.

He looked adorable, even if he'd hate you for pointing it out, forehead pressed shyly against the partially open door, free hand on the handle like a sheepish little kid, as he blushed deeply.

"Um, you know I...you know I love you too, right?" He asked uncertainly, and Ryou felt all of his insides turning into a melted pile of mushy senselessness, as a goofy smile lit up his face.

"I know now," he said a voice that bubbled with sappy loving feelings while Marik's hand slid down to hold his hand gently, and he squeezed back tightly.

"So you'll come home tonight?" Marik continued in a rush, obviously embarrassed, but determined to get the question out, and Ryou's face broke out in an actual grin. He was so the luckiest guy on earth!

He was tempted to say something mushy like, _I'd never want to be anywhere else,_ but knew that would just be cruel to Marik who was already dying over this.

"Of course, I'll be home to help cook dinner," he replied cheerfully and feeling the word 'home' in context with this apartment roll of his tongue felt so good that he launched himself straight into Marik's arms, making him stumble back a step in surprise.

All he could do was make a small sound of surprise and grab his waist, because Ryou was suddenly kissing him deeply, and then backing off again before he could even respond properly.

"I love you _so _much," he all but squealed, bubbling over with happiness. Giving a half wave over Marik's shoulder to his blatantly staring siblings, he proceeded to pretty much skip down the steps and out along the street, smiling the whole way.

Marik stared after him for a moment, stunned silent, and then closed the door slowly, moving robotically.

"I think you made him happy," Rishid commented dryly to break the silence from the counter where he folded his arms with a grin at Marik's shocked expression.

It didn't last long as Marik shook his head to clear the glassy-eyed-blushing-boy-in-love look so that he could glare at Rishid fiercely.

"Shut up, it's none of your business anyways," he mumbled, but even that was half hearted, as he ran a hand through his hair dazedly.

"I'm pretty sure confessing love in the doorway makes it our business," Rishid argued back, adding Ishizu to the argument, though she hadn't said a word yet.

Suddenly, standing up from the couch, she crossed to Marik gracefully, the look on her face completely serious.

"Rishid, could you give us a moment alone?" She asked, and he nodded, smile fading as he sensed some big about to go down. He gave Marik an encouraging look, as he didn't look particularly happy seeing where this was going.

Rishid knew it wasn't his business unless they chose to tell him about it though, so he left the Ishtar siblings to talk, retreating up the stairs quietly.

They were silent a moment, appraising each other for a long moment.

Finally Marik broke the silence with a sigh, staring into her blue eyes, as he said, "I'm sorry."

The words rarely came from his mouth, but when they did, he meant them completely. She waved it aside, which was rare when Marik apologized for something.

"Don't be sorry for falling in love," she said.

"I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry for this," he replied, indicating the exchange going down between the two of them. He and Ishizu had an unspoken agreement about the 'issue' of love and sharing this house.

"Me or you?" He asked wearily, and she immediately replied, "Me."

He looked startled, blinking lavender eyes several times as he tried to comprehend. He'd only asked to make sure they were on the same page, which obviously they weren't.

"You? That's hardly fair, nee-san. I'm the one who started bringing him home and letting him sleep here all the time."

"Marik, I'm moving out, end of discussion. The house is yours, and Ryou's if he chooses that, but you know I can't stay. I'm not going to kick you out either. I can afford my own place easily, and you can't. It makes sense."

It ruined Marik's pride but he had to agree. He'd never be able to afford anything close to where they lived now. Normally, that wouldn't stop him, luxury was not a problem for him or Ryou, but there was something else in her words, something she wouldn't say out loud.

This wasn't just about money or comfort.

She was showing him that she loved him in her own quiet way by moving out to make room for Marik, Ryou, and the private love they shared.

Marik was used to sharing everything with his siblings, but some things were meant to be private, and Ishizu knew it was time to give the lovers some space.

Ryou was the single most amazing thing that had happened to Marik, even more amazing than Rishid, because he did things Rishid simply couldn't for her otouto.

In way of thanks to him, even if she never said it aloud, that was the real reason she wanted to be the one to go instead of Marik.

"Thank you," Marik said quietly with a small nod, acknowledging her gift and her sacrifice in one.

She smiled and embraced her otouto tenderly for a moment before leaving to go find Rishid who had disappeared upstairs, and likely explain to him the new situation. He would understand.

Would Ryou?

...

Ryou knew something was up. Dynamics had been strange around the Ishtar house for awhile but he had resisted asking, especially because it seemed to centre around Ishizu, the Ishtar he knew least well.

Ishizu was the type of woman who would never have the 'chan' ending added to her name. She wasn't cute or fluffy, but she was entirely respectable and extremely beautiful, as well.

Today, things were particularly tense, and he was even more suspicious when he saw Rishid's car in the driveway. Rishid was never around except on Saturday's, and he knew for a fact that things had been busy around the centre lately.

What was he doing here? Did he have the day off?

Opening the door, he stepped inside and immediately saw the suitcases and boxes stacked by the door. His heart sunk as everything started to fall in place. As if on cue, a moving truck turned the corner, rumbling right up to the driveway.

"Trucks here," Rishid called, as he glanced out the kitchen window, and as he turned away caught sight of Ryou standing there looking troubled.

"Ryou," he greeted a little sadly, and Ryou looked up, heart heavy. He could hear footsteps on the stairs and knew it was a matter of seconds until Marik and Ishizu appeared, but he had to ask anyways.

"Is this because of me?" Rishid opened his mouth to answer, but just sighed, glancing to the foot of the stairs where Ishizu and Marik appeared from, neither looking as miserable as the other two.

Marik was smiling slightly and Ishizu looked content despite her usual subdued and serious overview.

"Need help, nee-san?" He offered, and she shook her head, black glossy hair that contrasted with Marik's golden mane flipping over her shoulder.

"The movers will take everything that's left, as well as the furniture from my room. I'm going ahead to the apartment so I can direct them as to where to put things when they arrive," she said in her formal tones, but then turned to smile at Ryou whose face was twisted with pain.

Marik had once told her that his lover was innocent but not stupid, and she could appreciate that now. It was clear that he had sensed something before, though he didn't ask, and had pieced it all together now.

"Ryou," she said stepping closer, raising a hand fondly to his cheek, though they were about the same height. He looked surprised at the gesture but still miserable.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely, sorrow in his voice. It was for that reason that Ishizu had requested Marik not tell him until now. She wanted to tell him herself without making things awkward for anyone.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly, kindness in her usually solemn, blue eyes. "You are a blessing to otouto, and I am forever in your debt. Take care of him," she said, still smiling, and then leaned forward to kiss his forehead gently in blessing before walking right out of the house without a single backwards glance.

She had already said her goodbyes to Marik, and Rishid would come and help her move in so she could say goodbye there.

With those final words to Ryou, Ishizu was gone from the Ishtar house.

...

There was no specific day that it stopped being 'Marik's' house and became 'Marik and Ryou's' house, he just slowly moved in over time until all of his clothes were there, his shampoo was in the shower, and their room collected little things from around his old room.

Rishid still came over on Saturday's, only now he stopped to pick up Ishizu. They usually got there and let themselves in before Ryou was even awake.

One Saturday in particular, half way through a conversation, Ryou realized he hadn't even been to his old house in over a week, and he couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed that wasn't Marik's.

College had started, and he paid his own way, not expecting and not getting any money from his otou-san.

He went home once to change the answering machine though.

When he told Marik, by the time he got home the next day the answering machine at their house had been changed to have Ryou's name as well.

It was sweet almost unnoticeable things like that that told of Marik's love for him. It was a love Ryou could rely on and cherish forever because it was never ending.

'Dating' didn't seem to be the right word for what they were doing. Being 'in a relationship' was too casual as well. 'Lovers' implied too much lust and 'boyfriends' was too juvenile.

He mentioned it once, and Marik wasn't sure either, though he didn't have much to say on the subject.

It was nearly a month later, conversation nearly forgotten, although the question still flitted through Ryou's mind occasionally, that Marik brought him straight from the door to the bedroom.

It was times when he got physically aggressive like that that Ryou knew he had something important to say.

That time was no exception.

When their love making was finished, Marik reached into the side drawer by his side of the bed and offered Ryou a simple silver ring.

Engraved inside it was his answer: _I love you. From your life partner. _

From that day forward, that was what they were. Partners in bed, partners in work; when they opened their dance studio together, partners in dance; because Ryou would dance with no one seriously except for Marik, and overall partners in life and love.

**A/N: DONE! Wait…what was that…no…there's still an EPILOGUE! ;D Sadly, though, this story has only one more chapter to go…but I refuse to say goodbye until then! I will never let this story go! Neverrrr! **


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh my…I'm feeling kind of emotional about this…I mean, it's been a full year since I started writing "Beside You" and then I wrote this and I've had this great privilege of posting them both and getting such amazing supportive reviews…wow, it just majorly blows my mind that so many people from around the world can come and read and enjoy the same story just because of a TV show they watched as kids! You're all incredible, and I thank every single one of my reviewers and readers, you have made writing this canon/alternate universe amazing! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh was not my original idea; all I own is the AU parts of the plot and that extremely sappy author's note!**

Inspector Len-san sat down on the bed covered with its purple sheets, and the relatively young girl it belonged to sat beside him, smiling sweetly.

She didn't seem in the least bit nervous, which was always a good sign.

Her parents were in the living room, a safe distance from the Inspector and the child, so she could safely tell him of any issues concerning her foster parents who were looking to adopt her.

Her blond hair curled in large playful ringlets to her shoulders; she had already told him that her 'tou-san cut them for her. Her large blue eyes fairly glowed against her ivory skin, and her smile was nothing but sweet.

She talked in a strangely childish way for an eleven year old, but the Inspector wondered if that was simply because she had grown up in an American orphanage before being brought into the Japanese system and taken in by her current parents.

"Your name is Estelle-chan, right?" He asked politely, and she nodded, still smiling as her curls bounced along with her. It was a strange name, but he blamed it on being American, once again.

"'Tou-san said you would be coming to talk to me today about my life. You're Len-san," she said redundantly, as the name was clearly printed on his name tag.

"That's right," He replied patiently. At least she was getting a decent education if she could so easily read the kanji.

Yet another good sign.

"So tell me, how do you like your life here Estelle-chan?" Her face fairly glowed with happiness at the question.

"I couldn't wait all day to tell you how it's great! I want to live here forever and ever. All the kids in my class treat me nice now because I'm not just a foster kid anymore," she said in a rush.

"Technically, you are still a foster kid," he pointed out gently, wincing internally, as she shook her head quickly.

Were her 'parents' the type that had told her she would be adopted no matter what? If things fell through, that was always so hard on the child.

"I'm not _just _a foster kid though I'm _daddy's _foster kid," she explained reverently, as though it should be obvious, and he drew a blank for a moment on the American word she had used.

He was pretty sure it was an affectionate term for otou-san, like the way she had been saying 'tou-san earlier. What was the point of even using it when she lived in Japan?

"So people respect, um, daddy?" He said, trying to keep up with her terminology.

She giggled childishly, before jumping up to practically float over to her shelf. He had noticed earlier how graceful she was, clearly comfortable in her body unlike other girls her age who were stuck between being a kid and a young woman.

She produced a golden medallion on the end of an elegant ribbon, cradling it in her arms, as she carried it over.

"Daddy is the best dancer in the whole world, everyone thinks so. He taught me how to get this," she said with pride, as he examined her well cherished trophy that was inscribed with her name and her first place ranking.

He vaguely recognized it from the news a couple weeks ago where everyone had been raving about someone so young winning in such a high division. No wonder her beaming smile had looked familiar.

"So...no one makes fun of you for having two, um, daddies?" He asked, trying to be sensitive in case she burst into tears, but she just looked shocked at the concept.

"I don't have two daddies," she admonished, obviously offended by his misuse of the term.

"Everyone respects daddy because he's such a good dancer and no one could ever be mean to 'tou-san because he's so nice. If you were, I heard someone say that daddy would kill them. When I asked him, 'tou-san said of course he wouldn't, but daddy didn't say anything, and I think he would. I would be so angry if someone was mean to my 'tou-san!" She announced fiercely, and he couldn't help smiling at how sweet her protectiveness was.

It was refreshing to see someone so unaffected by having gay parents, obviously able to love them both equally.

He was starting to understand her system of differentiating between her parents now. She referred to the milder one, who reminded him of Estelle-chan with his oddly white hair, pale skin, and innocent demeanour as 'tou-san.

When she seemed to be talking about the other, clearly more aggressive, male with dark tattoos under his eyes and ragged blond hair, she used the term 'daddy'. It was strange but it made some sense.

"Do you ever worry about daddy hurting you?" He asked and was prepared for her outrage this time –except it didn't come. The kid just kept throwing curve balls at him!

This time she grew quiet, face closed and sombre, as she stared at him with big blue eyes.

"We don't joke about getting hurt in this house," she said in her serious, childish voice, and from her tone, he could tell she was repeating something she had heard said many, many times.

She'd been living with them for three years now and obviously had a good feel for her family and the structure in the household which she fit in perfectly.

The positive signs were piling up.

"I wasn't joking," he said with confusion, and she just shook her head.

"That man hurt daddy a lot before, so daddy would never hurt anyone else unless they did something bad to me or 'tou-san," she told him firmly.

He was taken aback by the sudden depth to her character and decided it was time to back off. Obviously she wasn't afraid of 'daddy' at least.

"You don't miss having an oka-san?" He asked instead, and she relaxed, lapsing back into her sweet childish nature with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I've only had a 'ka-san for short amounts of time, and none of them were as good as daddy or 'tou-san. I asked once, and daddy said 'tou-san was like a 'ka-san but that upset 'tou-san so daddy had to apologize," she giggled suddenly, as though remembering something funny.

"Daddy _hates _apologizing. 'Tou-san says he's very bad at it, but he hates when 'tou-san is upset even more so he did it anyways."

That was another one down for the count. From the way she kept straying back to 'tou-san and daddy or memories with them it was clear there was no room for a 'ka-san.

"Oba-san is like a 'ka-san sometimes," she added as an afterthought, and he was surprised. So far she hadn't mentioned anyone else outside her parents.

"Do you like oba-san?" He asked, and she smiled again, nodding.

"She and oji-san are daddy's onii-san and onee-san. Oba-san is very serious like daddy, but she smiles for me," she said, obviously proud of this accomplishment.

"What about oji-san?" He asked, and she grinned this time, looking mischievous.

"Oji-san is the only one who teases daddy a lot. He can be serious too, but he's really nice," she chirped cheerfully once again.

So far all good reviews for the family.

"What about an obaa-san or ojii-san?" He asked about the final components of their little family, and she looked at him sadly this time.

"Obaa-san died before I was born along with Amane-chan who would have been my other oba-san. Daddy didn't know his 'ka-san though," she told him mournfully, and he bowed slightly to what was clearly a tragedy to one of the men in this household.

"And ojii-san?" He prompted gently after a moment and only received a blank look. "Didn't 'tou-san or daddy tell you about their otou-san?" He asked, once again confused, and she just shrugged slightly.

"Daddy said my ojii-san were both mean men. His otou-san is dead and 'tou-san's otou-san doesn't like us," she explained, expression still blank like it meant nothing to her.

She probably had never met them if they were 'mean men' especially because he would bet his last dollar 'doesn't like us' was code for homophobic. It made him sad because he found himself liking this strange family himself.

"But you seem to like your 'tou-san and daddy a lot," he encouraged and this time she positively beamed like the sun had set on her face.

"Very much," she agreed, and he smiled back at the addictive expression on her face.

"How exactly do you feel about them?" Len-san asked, and she paused, obviously thinking carefully.

"I think I love them," she finally deduced, and he was surprised, per usual, at her word choice. He was about to ask but she continued off her own accord.

"I never really loved anybody before cause I never stayed long enough I guess. But I think I love 'tou-san and daddy a lot because even when I go to school or they have to go out for awhile, I always know they'll come back and they're always happy to see me even when I do something badly."

Her innocent outlook on the concept of love was just as refreshing as the rest of her attitude. This Estelle-chan was truly something else.

"How do they treat you?" He asked, and she smiled softly, hugging her arms to herself.

"They both love me perfect in their own way," she responded faithfully.

"Tou-san is sweet, and tells the best stories, he likes all my friends, and he makes really good food. People don't think daddy is as nice because he doesn't say such nice things all the time, but I know that he loves me just as perfect because he gives the best advice, and when he gives me a hug it's the warmest softest hug in the world. 'Tou-san told me it's because it's his way of saying 'I love you' and since daddy loves 'tou-san so much I know it's true."

It was unmanly to say 'aww' right? Well, if it wasn't, he definitely would be. This girl knew both her gay parents better than most kids knew their oka-san or otou-san.

Standing up he tucked his pen back into his clipboard and smiled at her, as she leapt to her feet easily like a ballerina which, evidently, she was.

"You want to know something?" She asked suddenly, and, when he nodded, she beckoned him down.

Leaning down curiously, she whispered in his ear seriously, "I think 'tou-san and daddy love each other more than any of my other foster parents ever loved each other."

He laughed and agreed with her then asked her to wait in the room while he talked quickly with 'tou-san and daddy.

The white haired man leapt from the sofa, looking excited, nervous, and curious all at once. Len-san almost laughed at how he resembled Estelle-chan, despite not being biologically related, or physically similar.

The other man, the more intimidating blond one, seemed to agree, as he sighed, but smiled slightly, standing up behind his partner, holding out a hand nonchalantly for his albino looking partner to grasp tightly.

Len-san found it interesting how Estelle-chan seemed to have pegged their relationship so well, as the blond looked aloof yet clearly showed that he cared for the smaller man by allowing him to hold his hand in what looked like a painful death grip.

The more effeminate one was looking at Len-san anxiously now.

"So...you're 'daddy' and you're 'tou-san'?" He confirmed, pointing first at the blond and then at the white haired man. Immediately the second relaxed from his nerves, laughing softly.

"Yes, that's what she calls us," he said with a smile. 'Daddy' was smiling a little too, though he said nothing.

"Was there a reason you were so nervous?" Len-san asked, more out of curiosity than necessity, because he couldn't see reason in taking the little girl's clearly adored parents from her.

"Wouldn't you be nervous if there was even a chance your daughter could be taken from you?" He asked plainly, and Len-san had to give him that one.

He didn't have a daughter of his own, but he could see how enchanting Estelle-chan was even in a brief meeting. She was just so...passionate.

"And you weren't nervous?" He asked instead of voicing this aloud, turning a little to look at the cool, foreign looking man with his darker skin and strange tattoos.

"Ella-chan is my daughter; I know that, she knows that, what's there to worry about?" He asked in stark contrast to his partner with his clipped words. Still, his nickname for Estelle, Ella-chan, hinted at a softer side under his exterior.

Not that Len-san had the time or the desire to find that man inside of him.

"Well, you both should be proud. She is a wonderful girl. I will sign the forms to have her moved for an adoption hearing as soon as possible," he said politely with a bow.

"Thank you," 'Tou-san' said with a grateful smile, bowing back.

'Daddy' nodded a little but the look on his face simply said 'you think I didn't already know that'?

Ryou watched Len-san go, and then turned anxiously to Marik, gripping both his hands in his own now. As soon as he opened his mouth though, Marik had a finger to his lips, cutting him off with a gentle 'shh-ing' noise.

"It's his job to criticize families. If anything had gone wrong, he wouldn't have said he'd sign the forms. If my past came up, she obviously didn't say anything that alarmed him," he said in a dryly soothing way, but it made Ryou relax.

From day one they hadn't hid anything from Estelle, not giving her details, but when she asked questions after seeing things like daddy's scars they told her a very toned down version of the real story.

Things weren't always easy, she was a very curious girl, and she knew when she wasn't getting the whole story, but that was one of those 'when you're older' things.

Other situations, like when her teacher tried to give the class the sex-talk, were awkward too, though she never seemed to notice, or, if she did, it didn't bother her.

When her teacher was trying to explain how 'it' worked, she raised her hand to ask politely how two boys did 'it'. Her teacher was extremely flustered and told her that was an inappropriate question, which of course merely confused her more, not understanding how that could be inappropriate.

That left it to Ryou to explain and when he also got embarrassed by her questions it dropped to Marik, who explained bluntly with zero embarrassment on the subject. She was sated both with his explanation of 'it' and why it was 'inappropriate' to talk about that sort of thing.

Ryou could never understand how Marik did that, but he was always incredibly grateful to have his partner there to rely on in such situations.

"Rishid and Ishizu are coming over for supper, do you want to get started on that or do you want to go talk to Ella?" Marik murmured, pulling his partner closer to lean his forehead on his.

"Do you mind if I go see her?" Ryou asked weakly, and Marik rolled his eyes.

"Ryou, I wouldn't have offered if I minded," he admonished.

Ryou laughed sheepishly, and then made up for it by leaning forward to kiss his partner who, as always, responded eagerly.

Yup, he still wasn't sick of those lips.

**A/N: So, I hope that wasn't too cheesy…now, just a couple more notes before *sniff* I say goodbye for good…**

***oba-san = aunt / oji-san = uncle / obaa-san = grandma / ojii-san = grandpa / 'tou-san = otou-san = father / oka-san = 'ka-san = mother. Hope that wasn't too confusing :)**

***For those of you who wanted revolutionshipping mentioned...I thought about it, I really did, but the story felt complete to me, and because I mentioned Anzu and Yami minimally in this story, I didn't want to confuse people who haven't read "Beside You" by throwing them in at the end. But, for those of you wondering, keep reading, and you may have the opportunity to find out what happened with their lives!**

***I realize that in all of Marik's past it was not mentioned how he ended up getting the sennen rod, or how Ishizu got the necklace. I considered writing out that part of his past, but, again, they weren't really mentioned in this story, and it seemed really 'side story'-ish and random to throw it in. **

***Sadly, I think I'm going to need to take a break from fanfiction once my other story 'Perfect' (thiefshipping/deathshipping) is complete. I need to focus on school and my own original writing (maybe one day you can read one of my published books! ;D) HOWEVER, I am seriously considering writing a one-shot (10, 000+ words) just to say my final farewell to this canon/AU mash-up universe. So, if you're interested, read below and let me know if you'd like to see one of them!**

**1) "Everything/Beside You" Future one-shot: A scene depicting Marik, Ryou, Yami, and Anzu's (and possibly the other canon character's from "Beside You) lives five years after this epilogue. **

**2) "Everything(/Beside You?)" Future one-shot: A story explaining how one or more members of the family force Ryou's father to confront his son, son-in-law, and granddaughter. Whether his father decides to have a part in his estranged son's life again or not...that's up to you guys! **This one could conceivably be linked to the first idea, as well, if you wanted. **

**3) "Everything" Past one-shot: A one-shot explaining how Marik and Ishizu became the owners of the millennium items, and their struggle to control the dark powers within them.**

**And with that…this story is at its end. You're all amazing, and I can't wait to hear your feedback one last time! ;D**


End file.
